The Land Before Time: The Lost Monument of the Keepers
by mikey1393drago
Summary: When a strange new creature comes to the Great Valley, the young dinosaur friends are told about a special day. Mr. Thicknose then heads out with an escort towards the location he must get to. When the escort does not return that night, Shorty sneaks off to find them. After a dangerous adventure out in the Mysterious Beyond, the dinosaur friends return with the escort back home.
1. Prologue: The Strange Occurrence

**Author's notes:** This is my very first fanfic, and I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism (not that it matters if you don't). I am new to fanfiction as you may already know, so please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own LBT, the characters used, the terms used or the location names that have been used in the LBT saga. All rights go to Univeral Studios.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Strange Occurrence**

There is a field in the rain and the hail, surrounded by looming mountains amidst the chaos that is a hazy storm. Creatures, all of them small, are hiding under large rocks, ledges and anything else they could find that would provide shelter from the weather, but the land then begins to shake violently and crack making all creatures flee to safety. At the earthquake's peak a strange structure begins to rise, from the centre of the field through the largest crack in the ground. As it looms over the land as tall as a mountain, peace returns once more and the creatures reappear.

"Mysteries! So many are born!" A narrative voice had started to explain.

There are two doors made entirely out of stone at the very bottom of this structure, the size of the largest land-walker and very ancient. But as they slowly open a stony grind occurs.

"Histories! So many are formed!"

Once these doors are fully open, five strange figures like large chameleons appear. They stare out at the stormy weather, before walking out and disappearing as if they were never there.

"Known to this world is a very special day, for all the wise ones of the Five Safe Havens. But this world full of nature's giants, these giants called the dinosaurs, was not without its dangers."

In an open area not too far from the field a stampede has been caused. Following close behind the large herd of Hadrosaurs, a small pack of Gorgosaurus are charging at speed, seemingly directing the herbivores into a trap that they will never escape from.

"Carnivores were still prominent, hunting down other dinosaurs; and the lands were still unstable, making survival all the more difficult."

Once they are successful with trapping their meal, the carnivores close in on the crowd under the shadows of gathering storm clouds as the mist forms with the heavy downpour. Their cries seem to drown out under the bellow of rolling thunder instantly after fork lighting streaks the sky with its beauty, as a strong gale heads towards the Great Valley.

"But there is a place where peace resides, unaware to many. This place is known, as the Great Valley. But even here dangers can happen unknowingly, just always with a cause. In this peace loving environment, Littlefoot and his friends are enjoying a game of tag."

In a sulky premise Ducky is perched atop a rock looking quite annoyed, just staring out at the walls around the Great Valley.

"Aren't they!"

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** How the tense works in this prologue, is that the Narrative voice is present talking about the past; whereas the description is present at the time the story is set? I hope I haven't confused anyone.


	2. Brace the Storm

**Brace the Storm  
**

Ducky is sitting on a rock with both her arms and legs crossed in the Great Valley, her back towards her friends. She can hear her name being called under laughter in a coaxing way, but she shrugs them off after looking to them then looking away.

"Humph!"

With the sudden reply all her friends look at her in confusion, instantly stopping the laughter and the attempts at getting her to play with them. Spike decides to head to Ducky, but soon realises she will not move and walks back looking depressed as Cera's attempt for a reason simply fails.

"Ducky?" Cera questioned still in her confusion.

"No!" Her reply was pretty quick.

"Huh!"

"How many more times? No, no, no!" After replying in her strop, she looks away and sulks.

"Hnn!" Cera instantly becomes annoyed and seems to strike back double the strength that Ducky's minor words had already reached. "Fine! We'll play without you!" She turns away and stands with her head held high. "Humph!"

Littlefoot then walks a little forwards towards Ducky, hoping she would change her mind. "But Ducky. It's no fun without you."

"But does it have to be tag." She looks towards him in her sulk. "You know I cannot catch anyone. I am too little, too slow." She then looks away again, swinging her legs back and forth in her boredom as Petrie flies over to try and change her mind.

"It never stop you before!"

"Yeah but still!" She looks to Petrie in hope the game will change. "I can never catch up!" Looking ahead again, she rests her head in her hands just wishing something will be different.

"Please Ducky! Like Littlefoot say. It no fun without you!"

"Yeah!" Cera looks back towards Ducky and calms herself down. "I agree!"

"Well!" Ducky begins to think. _Maybe I should play the game, though I do hope they would not always play it.  
_

"Please!" All of them stare at Ducky with a silent plea, in hope she will consider playing the game.

"Okay fine!"

"Yeay!" Petrie flies back to the others who are jumping for joy, as Ducky jumps off the rock still not amused. She casually heads towards her friends with her head down.

"I promise we'll play a different game next time Ducky!"

"Just as long as I am not it, at least not straight away!" She then runs away laughing as the others look at Cera.

"Well I'm not it!"

"Me no it neither!" Ducky stops and looks at the others, wondering why they are not running away.

"Hee!"

"Why look at me?" Cera replied before suddenly realising that it is her they want to be it. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Cera's it! Cera's it!" Littlefoot jumps for joy and laughs before running away as Petrie flies in Ducky's direction.

"Can't catch me!"

"Hey!" Spike then runs away laughing as Cera jumps and turns ready to pounce. "Come back here?" She then charges after them with the intention of making someone else be the chaser. They all run around the playing field, having fun and paying no attention to the black clouds that suddenly started gathering a short distance away. Within minutes, the sky is blackened by the obscure embrace and a streak of fork lightning is unintentionally disregarded. A few moments afterwards, the bellow of a thunderclap screams through their ears and they all look up at the dark sky wondering what they heard.

"Uh!" All of them reply as they start to stare towards the sound that was heard from above somewhere, looking around the sky unsure where it came from.

"What was that?" Petrie was a little worried.

"Oh I heard it too!" Ducky for some reason was happy after the sound.

"Me three!" Cera then looks to Spike in question. "Spike?"

"Mnn!" Spike replied while nodding.

"Littlefoot you too?"

"I sure did Cera! It sounded like..." Then Littlefoot is cut short as a bolt of fork lightning forces them all to scream and cower in fear tight like a ball in fright at what they saw, before another thunderclap roars amongst the sky.

* * *

Running towards the children's playing field, Topps is worried for both his daughter and her friends surprisingly as though he knew the storm was going to hit. After hearing news that the young ones had screamed, he instantly charged in their direction. As he continued, he bellowed in worry. "Cera! Kids!" His speed could be evenly matched by other fast runners, but he is one of the fastest. As the clouds filled the sky above the river, there still was no sign of rain.

* * *

Back in the playing field, Littlefoot and his friends valiantly look back at the sky. They watch as another bolt of lightning strikes at a boulder by the edge of the valley walls. This causes both Cera and Littlefoot to back away a few steps, but the other three stared and did not move. A thunderclap booms as a breeze begins to blow around the young dinosaurs, as if to direct them away from the danger.

"I, think we better, go! Sky Fire can be dangerous!" Littlefoot warned through the silence, but then Topps' loud voice is suddenly heard.

"Cera!"

"Huh! Dad!" She looks towards the sound of her father, but then another thunderbolt strikes a nearby tree as the thunder rolls. The tree is forced to split in half and collides with the ground ablaze, causing the young dinosaurs to flee in fear.

"Aah!" Spike is the first one to flee.

"Aah! Run, hurry!" Littlefoot directs both Ducky and Petrie before he runs himself.

"Cera! Cera! Children!" Topps' voice repeated.

"Hurry! Find my dad!" Cera charges ahead of the gang towards her father as the rain begins to fall rapidly on the already moist earth. A thunderbolt strikes a large tree ahead of the gang as the thunder booms, causing it to fall ablaze right in the path of Cera. Cera sees the falling tree and tries to stop, but the ground now dangerously lubricious causes her to lose her footing so much, that she cannot recover her basal stance. As the tree falls ablaze Cera slides towards it uncontrollably, screaming in fear as her friends turn around and watch in horror after suddenly realising she was not running with them. Littlefoot gasps and stops as he turns around with the others.

"Cera! No!" He cried as he tried to run to her aid, but instead slipped and crashed on the ground. "Ah!"

"No, no, no! Cera!" Ducky stares in horror as Petrie covers his eyes with his wings in fear.

"Me can't look!" He starts to shake rapidly as Spike turns away almost in tears, as Topps suddenly appears from behind the trees gasping, before charging to save his daughter.

"CERA!" He slides to a stop ahead of Cera while balancing his weight, before bringing his head down and catching the blazing tree between his horns, tightening his neck and forelegs. With the strength of the tree under strong forces, Topps slides back a way with the power, as Cera crashes into his foreleg finally able to stop. She cowers underneath him shaking in total horror at her near damaging experience, as Topps throws the blazing tree further afield. It rolls to a stop against a large rock, and Topps brings his head down to comfort his daughter despite his heavy breathing. Littlefoot gets up and runs towards Cera as the others run.

"Uh! Cera!"

"Oh no, no, no! Cera!"

"Cera! Are you alright?" Topps' question is ultimately replied with silence, due to Cera trying to calm herself down. As her friends reach her they can see she is shocked to tears, but Cera eventually manages a few words before the tears return.

"Oh dad!"

"Aww!" He rubs his head with his daughter's, in order to calm her down. "It's okay! No need to cry! You're safe now!"

"I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry!" She is still upset and blames herself for what happened, as the rain dissipates the roar of the flames.

"There's no need for an apology!"

The peace however, only lasted for a few seconds before another bolt of fork lightning occurs with a roar of thunder and strong gusts of wind. Topps instantly started directing the children away from the danger, staying behind them in case any more hazards suddenly happen.

"Hurry kids! Get to the Hide! We must wait out this storm!" Topps ordered as he helped them run ahead. Littlefoot quickly runs with the others in the direction of the Hide, but then a strange voice stops him in his tracks saying words he did not understand.

"The Keepers, have recurred!" The voice seemed masculine, but it repeated once as it rode along the wind that blew by before the silence manifested.

"Huh! What?" Littlefoot replied in his confusion as he followed the direction of the voice with his head. Cera then turned her head to face him before shouting at him in order to hurry along.

"Littlefoot! Come on!"

"Oh, uh. Coming!" He goes back to running, but is now in thought as to what he just heard. _Strange!_ The storm rages on as they reach the large cave Hide, where Topps stays outside ensuring all youngsters were safely inside.

"Hurry kids! Get inside!" As the storm closes in on the location they are now, Topps runs in after a bolt of fork lightning streams the sky between two clouds. The thunder rolls like an echo, as the downpour worsens turning the outside into a hazy mist.


	3. Shelter

**Shelter  
**

Within the Hide, a small group of Great Valley dinosaurs have somehow managed to fit inside in order to shelter from the bad weather outside. The heart of the storm has now reached this location, and the hail begins to fall and disappear amidst the mist thickening just above the ground. There is no sign of it stopping any time soon, and the young dinosaurs are watching it all fall, amazed at what they are seeing.

"Wow! Just look at all that mist!" Littlefoot rests himself down as Spike walks over.

"Hmm!" Spike seems to be interested as well, and rests beside Littlefoot.

"I'm more amazed at the white stones falling!" Cera settles down on the right of Littlefoot, now as calm as anything.

"What, are they?" Ducky questions as she climbs onto Spike's back before climbing over his head, trying to see outside.

"Me no know! Me no see anything like them stones before!" Petrie lands on Littlefoot's head, looking outside and listening to the rain and hail pounding against the rough rock around them.

"So why'd you stop Littlefoot?" Cera's question seemed to make Littlefoot think again.

"Oh! I heard a strange voice saying 'The Keepers have recurred'."

"I never heard it! How come you did?"

"I dunno really. It sounded like the wind had spoke to me!" Littlefoot looks to Cera, in hope she understands.

"I don't believe that! Must have been your imagination." Cera then closes her eyes and rests.

"I do not think I believe you either." Ducky closes her eyes and yawns, before speaking tiredly towards Littlefoot as she comfortably rests on Spike's head. Nope, nope, nope." The way Ducky slept on Spike, started to make him drowsy.

"Me no know why wind would speak?" Petrie questioned in his curiosity.

"Me neither, but that's what it sounded like." Littlefoot then yawns before resting his head on the cave floor, causing Petrie to slide off and flap his wings to land again. "No sense wasting time so I might as well rest too. This storm doesn't look like it will be stopping any time soon."

"You no waste my time! Still though! Resting does seem like a good idea!" Petrie starts to rest on Littlefoot's head, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds outside. "The sounds seem to soothe me."

The gang rest in peace, knowing they are safe in the Hide until the storm finally passes. The storm continued regardless as to who it might wake or scare.


	4. The Stranger

**The Stranger  
**

After what had seemed like a while in hiding, the storm finally stopped. The hail had ceased not long back, and the clouds are slowly brightening up. Knowing the danger has now passed, the adults start heading out in small numbers to clear up what the storm may have caused. Grandpa Long-neck proceeds to waking the children from their hour long rest, bringing his head down so as to gently wake them with his voice.

"Hm! It's time to wake up now young ones."

After hearing his voice among the silence that they heard, Littlefoot and his friends start to wake; stretching their limbs as they rise and yawning before they stand. The rest of the adults still inside the Hide, head out with Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Cera amidst the brightening day now that peace has returned to the valley. Littlefoot remains with his grandparents, wanting to talk to them about the earlier storm.

"Man! That was some storm huh Grandpa! I've never seen one like that before."

"Yes, it was indeed. But the weather can sometimes be very unpredictable and dangerous. We just have to accept when it happens." Grandpa tried to sound his words without a lecturing tone.

"I am just happy that no one was hurt!" Grandma calmly replied as she rubbed her head with her grandson's. "Come now! We must see what this storm has done to the valley." Grandma starts to head out, but Littlefoot quickly warns her about the ground. He is worried for them.

"But the ground is very slippery! I don't want you or Grandpa to fall."

"Thank you Littlefoot. But we'll be fine." Grandma continues on to the outside, minding her footing.

"Don't you worry about us now Littlefoot! As Grandma said, we'll be fine." He then walks out and follows his wife as Littlefoot heads out afterwards, wondering why he heard that voice.

"What I still don't get is why I heard that voice?" Then the strange voice Littlefoot spoke of speaks again, this time with different words riding on the wind.

"The Five Safe Havens in this world!" The voice repeats.

"There it is again!" Littlefoot listened and followed it with his head, turning around when it speaks behind him.

"The Day of the Keepers is soon at hand!" The voice pauses as it repeats. "One is here!" It then repeats one last time before fading away. Cera starts running back to the Hide as if she has just found something, as Littlefoot looks around hearing nothing.

"Huh! Hey! Come back! What is here?!" He shouted louder than intended, causing Cera to react in surprise.

"Huh! Littlefoot!" She continues towards him out of concern for any worries, before appearing from behind a large shrub making a rustle that Littlefoot looks to.

"Oh! Hey Cera!" Littlefoot looks around in confusion and a little worry. "Why do I keep hearing it?"

"Why do you keep hearing what?"

"That voice!"

"There is no voice, you're just imagining it!"

"But I'm not! Cera, I'm serious!"

"My apologies!" She pauses in her contrition, before changing the subject. "Hey! Come look what we found!"

"You've found something! Where?" Littlefoot suddenly turns happy and joyous at something new that his friends have found.

"At the Thundering Falls! Come on!" Cera then quickly runs off ahead back towards the Thundering Falls, as Littlefoot follows trying to catch her up.

* * *

The scene at the Thundering Falls looks thoroughly busy, despite the mysterious atmosphere that surrounds all those in the vicinity. Littlefoot could see the adults were having a conversation about what Cera claims to have found with the others. As Littlefoot nears, he could hear the overlapping voices of the adults discussing possible answers towards the underlying question that burdens all.

"This is absurd! Who would even think about being out in a storm like that?" Topps naturally started the conversation of the current matter.

"Maybe they couldn't find any shelter!"

"I agree with Mrs. Duckbill. There isn't enough room in the Hide for all of us here in the Great Valley. Maybe they had no choice but to brace the weather." Grandpa Long-neck considered.

"But there is loads of shelter! Under the trees; the small caves around; the rocky ledges! Loads of places!"

"I can understand your confusion Mr. Three-horn, but those places would still be quite unsafe. Especially in a storm like the one we just had!"

"Humph!" The adults' voices begin overlapping again as Littlefoot and the others scrutinize the strange prints that were found. Having heard enough of the bickering adults around them, they head for a more quieter area to think upon the matter themselves.

* * *

"Ooh!" Cera thumps her butt down in annoyance, now that they have all reached the small area just a little further from the waterfall. "Why do the grown-ups always argue over the tiniest of things! It gets on my nerves!" Petrie decides to land on a small rock a little green with moss beside Cera.

"Me agree with Cera!" However, as he lands on the rock in his annoyed state, he suddenly slips and crashes onto the ground. "Wah-oof!"

"Careful Petrie! The rocks are still slippery!"

Petrie grunts as he picks himself up. "Why you no say so earlier?" He then starts to brush himself down.

"Sorry!"

"Perhaps they are all unsure and are worried." Ducky then giggles after her answer. "Yep, yep! Worried for our safety and the safety of the new creature."

"It doesn't make sense one bit!" Cera replied still annoyed with the adults.

"Maybe those footmarks you found have gotten them all worked up guys!"

"And your point is!" Cera looks to Littlefoot slightly unnerved expecting a simpler reason.

"Maybe they feel concerned about our safety! Those footmarks looked very strange to me."

"Em! Would footmarks have anything to do with what you be hearing Littlefoot?"

"Maybe!"

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! It does seem rather curious!" Ducky then looks to Littlefoot. "You hearing this strange voice during the storm! And now those foot holes at the Thundering Falls! Whatever could be next?"

The strange creature that made the tracks in the ground appears from behind the bushes quite near, staring at the strange creatures that it sees. Littlefoot and the gang do the same, but are very confused at its form. "Huh!" They all reply at exactly the same time, and then Cera walks forward a few steps acting very brave.

"What, are you?" Her question seemed a little threatening even though it was unintended, but the creature did not think twice about attacking. It instead starts drawing its form in the dirt with its long first finger digit. What it draws is that of a chameleon, hoping the children will then understand. As they watch it draw and then look at the finished picture, the creature disappears as if it were never there. The young dinosaurs look back up to where the creature stood, but saw nothing causing Cera to question again. "Huh. Hey! Where'd you go?!" She looked around in hope it would return.

"Yep, yep!" Ducky giggles again. "This is really gonna be a strange day." The strange voice then speaks, hinting towards something as it fades and repeats.

"A mother will soon appear!" The youngsters follow the voice on the breeze with their heads a little surprised.

"There it is again!"

"I hear it!" Cera follows the voice curiously.

"Ooh!" Ducky stands in one spot wondering.

"Aah!" Petrie for some reason gave out a little scream.

"Hnn!" Spike backed away in a little worry as Littlefoot turned to all his friends.

"The wind!" Petrie gulps and hugs his wing. "It speak to us!"

"See! I told you!"

"So! What did it mean by..?"

"Kids!" Petrie's mum suddenly appeared as if called, cutting in so Cera could not finish her sentence.

"Do mum, answer your question?" Petrie turns around slowly to his mother.

"We have all agreed!"

"Agreed? On what?" Cera questioned quite perplexed upon the arrival of Petrie's mother.

"To inform you not to stray too far, until we know what the new creature may be."

Ducky begins to speak to herself. "The mystery begins to unwind!" She giggles again. "This is so much fun!"

"My dear!" Petrie's mum looks to Ducky a little sincere. "This has nothing to do with mysteries!"

"I know! But it could not hurt to say, could it?"

"We do not know for certain how dangerous it may be, so no more talking about mysteries, for now at least."

"Okay." Ducky looks down in a little depression, upon the lecture she just had.

"You're gonna find out!" Littlefoot was curious now.

"Of course. Come now. Time to head back home." She flaps her wings and hovers in wait for Petrie to follow.

"Me believe! Mystery unwinding!"

"Petrie!" Her call was pretty quick, as if she heard what her son had said. Petrie gasps after his mother's answer, before flapping his wings and flying in the eye line of his friends. "Maybe we see each other later?"

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"Mm-hmm!" They all replied at the same time, before watching Petrie head off.

"Coming momma!" Petrie then disappears with his mum, back to his nest in the ridge of a tall mount. Cera then looks at the others still remaining, before speaking her reasons.

"We should go too, before _our_ parents call _our_ names!"

"Yeah!"

"Yep, yep!"

"Ah!" With the endnote a simple 'see you later', they head off back to where their homes are as the chameleon reappears by the drawing it made. With a quick sweep of its front foot, the picture disappears in a messy print before it watches the youngsters go back. Once they disappeared from view the chameleon disappears as it heads off, perhaps in search of something that it needs.


	5. On Their Minds

**On Their Minds  
**

Cera's nest seemed quite empty, despite the many greens that surrounded it, but she is eating from a large bush not too far from her father and Tria under thought from the strange creature she saw. She was debating whether or not to tell them, though if she did she may get a lecture. _Do I tell them about the new creature? What if they ask me? I don't want to get in trouble._ Tria and Topps are also eating with their heads down in the grass, but Tricia is under a close watchful eye. Tria then pulls up some grass and chews it into smaller pieces before calling her daughter.

"Tricia!" Tricia comes running up to her mother after hearing her name be called.

"Yah!"

"Here you go!" At first she was confused and curious all in one at the new thing her mother has chewed up for her, until Tria gives the all clear to her thoughts racing around the strange new thing that she sees. "Small bites sweetheart, okay!"

"Yah!"

Topps then joins in with his opinion, much to Tria's annoyance. "Are you sure she should be eating green food now?"

"Well it's better than what else she gets!" Tria returns quite quickly. "It's something she can chew on her own!"

"Well yes, of course. But!"

"Topsy!" Tria cuts in suddenly a little stern causing Topps to worry. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Y-yes! O-o-of course, y-you do, h-honey!" He stuttered before returning to his original actions.

"But maybe we should tell Cera about, about the special day." Her reply seemed a little hesitant to the idea, giving Topps a reason to seem quite serious and perplexed.

"Special day?" He pauses as he thinks, looking towards his new wife. "What special day?"

"Surely you know that Mr. Thicknose is why the special day exists?"

"Well I... I!" He pauses and sighs in defeat. "I forgot!"

Tria sighs at his answer, but accepts his reason. "Very well!" She starts to head off to Cera. "Do you mind watching Tricia for me! I won't be long!"

He laughs a little in happiness. "Okay!" With their decision agreed upon, Tricia finishes eating what her mother gave her, before running off towards the tall grass laughing. Topps saw her pull off the act. "No, no, no! Come back here sweetie!" He grunts as Tricia looks behind herself. Seeing Topps looking as if he were chasing her, she took it as a game. "Tricia!" He then begins to laugh with his daughter as she runs into the tall grass. "Oh I see how it is. I'm gonna get you!" Topps follows her into the tall grass, running around in circles as she did. The ridge of his back and his horns, seem to be the only thing moving as they both continue having fun. "I'm gonna get you!"

Tria after reaching Cera, looked back to them laughing as she saw Topps' back and horns going round in circles through the tall grass. "Oh dear!" Cera on the other hand, looks up at Tria wondering why she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing Tria?"

Tria looks to her. "Oh Cera!" She pauses and laughs as her glance returns to Topps. "No reason, just your father." It is then that Cera looks to her father.

"What's daddy doing?"

"Well, he's playing."

"Playing? Huh!" Cera's reply was overly confused now, as she looks back to Tria in hope for an explanation. She does not get one.

"He's so dreamy when he plays." She sighs in an infatuated way, seemingly submitting to his past self that she can remember. "Tricia has lit the sparkle back into his heart. It's so wonderful." She was going off topic now, but then suddenly remembers why she headed to Cera in the first place. "Oh! Cera!" Cera listens. "There's something I need to tell you!"

"Go on!"

"Well! On account to the strange prints that you and your friends found, I seem to recall a certain day from my younger years."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Cera turns slightly head on towards Tria, listening for what she has to say.

"Just so that you know."

"Oh! What is this special day?"

"We call it, the Day of the Keepers."

"I'm not too sure what you mean?"

"Mr. Thicknose is one of the Five Seers, the wise ones of us all as you already know."

"Seriously! He's a Seer! Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing!" She pauses, letting the word linger for a moment. "Just respect him and be nice if you see him. He'll be glad!"

"So is that it?"

"Yes! I am glad to have told you Cera. Now, is there anything on your mind?"

Cera's thoughts seem to debate against each other, until the decision is finally made. "No." She seemed quite cool upon her answer.

"Very well. I'll leave you to it." She then heads back for Topps, but looks behind at Cera one last time. "Say hi to Mr. Thicknose for me!" It is then that Topps suddenly trips and disappears in the tall grass, crashing on the ground causing it to vibrate a little.

"Whoa!" Tricia backs up a few steps a little frightened at what just happened.

She gasps in worry. "Topsy!" Then she charges to his aid as Cera looks in surprise. "Are you all right?"

Topps grunts in little pain as he scrambles to his feet. "I'm just not cut out for this anymore!" He heads off in his defeat, maybe even a little embarrassed.

"You did great!" She then turns to where Tricia was still standing. "Tricia!" Tricia runs to her mother a little apologetic for what she may have caused her father to do. But instead of a telling off, she is tickled on her belly in laughter and submission after being rolled over by Tria. "Who's a good girl! Who's a pretty girl!" Tria then heads to Topps and kisses him on his cheek, causing a blush to form over his face before infatuated laughter took over.

"Glad I could help!" Cera heads to her father, in hope she is allowed to go meet with her friends.

"May I go meet with Littlefoot and the others?"

"Of course Cera."

"Thanks dad!" She quickly heads to both Tria and Tricia. "I'll let Mr. Thicknose know you said hi Tria."

"Thank you Cera!" A cute little voice then arose from Tricia, as she began wagging her tail upon seeing Cera.

"Cera!" Cera tickles her little sister, trying to keep her happy.

"I'll see you in a little while, okay Tricia." Tricia's noise of sadness comes out all cute, but clearly it is understood by Cera. "Don't worry. You'll see me soon!"

"Okay!" Her reply was very quick as her mood changed back to a happy countenance, giving both Tria and Cera a reason to feel the same way.

"Aww!" They both respond at the same time, before Cera heads off and disappears behind some tall trees.

* * *

Littlefoot's nest seemed the same as always, with Littlefoot eating the Treestars from a large shrub growing from its older parent. When Grandpa heads to him from another tree, Littlefoot turns to face him ready to listen at his words.

"Littlefoot!"

"What is it Grandpa? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Littlefoot. Grandma and I have been thinking!" Grandma starts to head to them both, ready to join into their conversation.

"Thinking? About what?"

"About what your friends found at the Thundering Falls! It worried us!" Grandma's answer was indeed spoken at the right moment.

"Why would some strange footmarks worry you so? They're not dangerous!"

"Now that's just it Littlefoot. Whatever made those footmarks could very well be a dangerous creature. Until we know more about it, you should keep away... just in case."

Littlefoot sighs in possible acceptance. "I'll try!" _But how can I if the creature keeps finding us?_ He looks up to them after being in thought so suddenly. "I'll try for you both!"

"Thank you Littlefoot. Now, we have something else to tell you about."

"Something, else about the tracks?"

"Not exactly. Though they did remind us about a peculiar day."

"What's so peculiar about it? I don't notice anything unusual."

"It's not a day that you would notice my child." Grandma quickly considered. "But Mr. Thicknose, does."

"Mr. Thicknose?!" His response was slightly louder than otherwise intended.

"Yes, you see. The day we are telling you about, is known as the Day of the Keepers. Mr. Thicknose of course, is one of the Seers to this day. It is possible that soon he will journey to a special place."

"So please if you see him, to be kind and helpful before he heads off." The discussion in Littlefoot's eyes, seemed to narrow closer to a lecture of some kind. "It will give him the strength he needs."

"Okay!" Littlefoot agrees before changing the subject to a more cheery note. "But what if he needs help to journey to this special place." His grandparents know he is trying to change the subject, but they stay relatively eased.

"I know what you are thinking, but there is already an escort for him."

"It would be better if he didn't worry about your safety Littlefoot so please, remain in the Great Valley where he knows you are safe."

"Besides! We have a surprise for you." Grandpa changed the subject entirely, where he knows all will agree to discuss.

"A surprise! Really! For me! When?!"

Grandpa starts to laugh. "You'll know soon enough. Now go on. Run and play. I'm sure you are waiting to tell your friends about what you know."

"Yeah! I wonder if they've been told about this day as well!"

"I'm, sure they have Littlefoot."

"Yeay!" Littlefoot jumps up and down totally joyous about what he knows, before heading off to find them as quick as a fast runner.

"Don't wander too far!" Grandpa bellowed towards Littlefoot so he heard.

"I won't! See ya later!" He then runs behind some large shrubs and disappears from Grandpa's view. "Oh, boy!"

* * *

The nest where Ducky and Spike reside is as relaxing as it always has been. They both are eating in their watering hole, standing in the ankle deep water with Ducky still thinking about earlier; how strange the day has become so far.

"Today has been so strange, huh Spike!"

"Mm?" Spike agrees with his adoptive sister, before bolting up a large bunch of reeds as he looks to her.

"It started with that storm; then Littlefoot hearing a voice; the footmarks by the Thundering Falls; us seeing that strange creature; and then Petrie's mum appearing just after we all heard that voice."

"Hnn!" Spike seems a little annoyed that Ducky has not stopped rambling on. He just wants to eat his reeds in peace. He pulls up another large bunch, and chews them out of boredom though he does not show it.

"Maybe we should find out like detectives only, if we are found out we may get in trouble." She pulls off a few large juicy dark green leaves from the water greens growing in the water.

"Mmn!" He may have rolled his eyes, but Ducky never saw.

"It seemed like a good idea at first, but now I'm not so sure. Nope, nope." She then hears heavy footsteps getting closer to them from the water. "Uh, oh!" Ducky turns around chewing at a leaf in a little worry.

"Ducky. Spike." Ducky's mum began.

"Y...yes momma!" Spike turns to his adoptive mother still chewing on his reeds, and listens.

"I believe you need to know about the nearing day."

"A day that is nearing! What day is that momma?"

"It is called, the Day of the Keepers. A very special day for the wise souls of our world."

"The Wise Ones? Does that mean..?"

"Yes!" Ducky's mum cut in, assuming the question was about Mr. Thicknose. "Mr. Thicknose is one of the Seers, so please show your respect for him, okay children."

"Oh yes, yes, yes! We will! We will" Ducky starts to head off in search of her friends, but then her mother speaks again forcing her to stop and listen.

"And no funny business either."

Ducky gasps in surprise. "Em!"

"Mm!" Spike sits down and grunts, expecting a lecture from his adoptive mother.

"You all know what will happen if I find out, don't you?"

"Yes momma!" Spike agrees with Ducky, and they both nod in understanding.

"Very well then. You may go now if you want. Just don't wander too far. Who knows what creature is here?"

"We will not wander too far momma." She looks to Spike. "Come on Spike! Let us go tell the others what we know." Spike makes agreeing noises and nods his head before rising from where he was sitting. They both then head off in search of their friends, disappearing behind a few waterside boulders as Ducky's mum heads back to her other daughters.

* * *

Petrie's nest is amidst a weak mist slightly back from the tree they are eating berries from. Despite Petrie's happy-go-lucky self, he is quite worried that something may happen soon. Since a futuristic event was more or less told in front of him after they saw the creature, Petrie has been on edge.

"Hoh! What if this mystery Ducky mention may be bad? It making me feel funny inside." Petrie's mum overhears him rambling on in worry to himself, and decides to help comfort him from his worries by resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Petrie. Is something the matter dear?"

"Me know no momma!" He turns to his mum a little reassured. "Since these strange happenings, me been feeling funny deep down all of a sudden."

"Don't let it get to you son. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. I can guarantee you that."

"But why me still feel like it will?" He looks down in worry and thought. _It's scary. Me no like this new creature that be here._ His mum can see he is punishing himself mentally, and tries to find out why.

"Is there something else on your mind my child?"

"No!" Despite his earlier thoughts, he contended the idea to keep the creature a secret in case he got in trouble.

"Are you sure?"

"Me sure!"

"Then maybe it is time I told you about a wonderful day that those footmarks reminded me of, back when I was a young gal." Petrie willingly looks up to his mother, wanting to hear her words.

"What day be that momma?"

"It is a day that we call, the Day of the Keepers. A special day for the wise ones of our home. Mr. Thicknose is one of the Seers, so this day is for him."

"Me know he wise, but me no know he a Seer."

"Now you do, so be friendly to him if you see him around. Can you do that for me?"

"Me try!" Petrie's siblings all look up to their mum, wondering why Petrie looks blue.

"I know you'll try your hardest. You always do! You know, maybe if you talk to your friends you'll feel better. How about that? Good idea, or is not as simple as that?"

"Me think it good idea!" He happily flaps his wings and cuddles his mum. "Thanks mum!" He then hovers, ready to head off to achieve enlightenment. "Me do that right now!" He then heads off as his mum and siblings watch.

"Be safe! Bye!"

"Bye mum! Bye everyone!" Petrie looks ahead again, before disappearing over the canopy in search of his friends. His siblings land beside their mum, just watching Petrie heading off. One of them started to speak over the natural silence that manifested.

"Mum! Will Petrie be all right?"

"Yeah mum! He looked quite down!" Another sibling continued.

"Yeah!" The rest replied all at once, as their mum looked to them all.

"Don't worry about Petrie children. If his friends are there to talk to, then I'm certain he'll feel better in no time." They all watch Petrie disappear amidst the distance, before going back to their original business before the scene.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** If you're wondering why there is repetition in this chapter, it is because each scene happens at the same time, like cross-cutting in certain movies. I hope this clears things up for you all.


	6. Considerations

**Considerations**

In an open field, Cera is waiting for Littlefoot and the others to appear. This open field is the original location from the earlier scene at the Thundering Falls. Seeing the bush where the strange creature had stood when it drew that picture, Cera notices that the picture had been wiped clean.

"The drawing! It's gone!" Cera looks confused, wondering why the creature would erase its own drawing. "That must mean the strange creature that we saw came back and erased it. Now why would he do that?" She starts looking around in hope her friends finally show up. "Littlefoot and the others better get here fast, or else I'm gonna find them." As Cera sits down waiting for her friends to show up, the chameleon from earlier suddenly appears beside her without her knowing of its presence. Maybe it was there all this time, but both seem to search around continuously as if in tandem with each other. Eventually, Littlefoot appears with the others following behind as the chameleon quickly disappears again so that he is not seen. "You took your time guys. I've been waiting here for a while now."

"We are sorry Cera! Honest!"

"Well! I don't suppose it matters anyway." She then stands up and directs her gaze to where the picture once was.

"What's so important that we needed to be here earlier anyway Cera?" Littlefoot questioned.

"Well! The drawing that the strange creature drew. It's gone!"

"Gone!" Petrie lands on the ground where the picture once was. "But why?" He turns to Cera, expecting an answer.

"I don't know! Perhaps he doesn't want to be found out by our folks."

"But does that not seem strange? Why would he not want to be found out?" Ducky questioned.

"Perhaps he knows that they think he's a danger to them, and to us!" Cera starts to pace around in thought after Littlefoot replied with his opinion.

"What makes you say that Littlefoot?"

I don't know exactly." Littlefoot begins to follow Cera pacing up and down with the others. "But were you all told about the Day of the Keepers?" The chameleon creature suddenly appears rapidly after hearing the young Long-neck mention Keepers, and proceeds to follow them in curiosity. As the young dinosaurs all turn to Littlefoot, the chameleon disappears to avoid any eye contact.

"I was told!"

"Oh yes, yes! We were! We were!"

"Yeah!"

"Mm-hmm!"

Littlefoot quickly turns happy again after hearing all his friends say they were told. "You were? Great! I'm not the only one!"

"It's not a big deal Littlefoot!"

"I know!" Littlefoot suddenly comes up with an idea. "Why don't we go visit Mr. Thicknose! See if he knows about it too!"

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Ducky is amazed with the idea, and looks at Spike who nods his head in agreement. "Spike wants to too!"

"But he already know, or do he no know?"

"Yeah! Maybe! But let's go see him anyway." Cera is very quick to the point.

"Then it's settled!" Littlefoot finally conditioned as he thought up a quick game. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He then runs off ahead laughing, provoking the others to do the same as he leaves them behind to eat his dust.

"Hey! No fair!" Cera charges off ahead after him.

"Oh, no, no no! It is you who is a rotten egg." Ducky climbs onto Spike's back and holds on. "Full speed ahead Spike!"

"Hee!" Spike charges off as Petrie speeds behind.

"Me still gonna be first one there!" Already he is ahead of both Ducky and Spike, but the chameleon reappears watching them run off ahead.

"Who do they mean? Is he the one who I seek?" The chameleon's words seem a little sinister, but is he harmful to them? The chameleon heads off after the gang in curiosity for the one they mentioned. "He must be the one!" He disappears again the moment he reaches the children, so as to not be seen by them suddenly. His proficient speed meant he could catch them up in no time. But where were they running to? The chameleon continues to follow out of concern for the unknown location he will be entering.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Thought I start introducing my OC just a little more. More will be revealed next chapter.


	7. The Chameleon's Revelation

**The Chameleon's Revelation**

In a small grove out of the way from the other dinosaurs, Mr. Thicknose is eating the plants he can reach with ease. He is one who prefers being isolated from the busy lives of the other Great Valley dwellers, but as he hears his name being called by youngsters he recognises, he turns to greet them when they slide to a stop.

"Oh! Hello there children."

"Hey Mr. Thicknose!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Hey!"

"Hee!" They all greeted him back, in unison with each other as Mr. Thicknose continues the conversation.

"Well isn't this a surprise." He pauses. "What brings you here kids?"

"We were wondering if you knew about the Day of the Keepers?" Littlefoot started.

"Certainly! I'm heading off at the first sign of the Great Circle tomorrow. I'm very glad tomorrow has even come in my lifetime." Mr. Thicknose then thinks for a while, upon the reason why the youngsters have come to visit him so far from the others. "Are you here to tell me you'll be seeing me off?"

"If you want us to, we wouldn't mind." Cera replied.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. I'll be happy to."

Spike nods as Petrie looks to him. "So do me and Spike."

"Thank you so much children! I'm glad we got to know each other since the time I came here. I love this place."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure!" Mr. Thicknose concluded, but then he notices Petrie has suddenly gone into thought. He decides to see if he could help him in any way possible. "What is it Petrie?" Littlefoot and the others notice Petrie now strolling up and down, confused as to why he suddenly began pacing.

"Huh!"

"Em!"

"Petrie?" There is no reply from Petrie, just moans and more pacing.

"What's on your mind Petrie? I'll do what I can to help!"

"Me no know Mr. Thicknose. Me feel funny again all of sudden."

"You can tell us Petrie!" Ducky is trying all she can to try and change Petrie's mood. It seemed to have worked as he ended up thinking again.

 _Hoh! Do me tell them! Momma say it right thing to do!_ Petrie then decides to mention his reasons to his friends, in light that they may understand. "Well. After all the strange happenings today, me been feeling funny since."

"A little on edge are we?"

"Yeah." Petrie simply agrees with Mr. Thicknose's interpretation, but the chameleon appears behind Cera knowing no one in the vicinity will actually see him, listening in on their conversation.

"For what reason? Nothing bad is going to happen in the Great Valley."

"That just what momma say! But strange creature that be here. Grown-ups think it dangerous!" After Petrie mentioned the chameleon to their past teacher, Cera instantly got annoyed.

"Hnn! Petrie! Why did you mention him? We were told not to go near him, remember."

Petrie looks up to Cera, still worried with his thoughts. "Me sorry! But momma told me to talk to friends about me feelings. Me no know what else to do?" Mr. Thicknose then looks towards Cera, sharing his wisdom as he did in the past.

"He's right Cera. Talking about your worriesbetween friends is always the best thing to do, before even talking with your parents. I'm sure you of all dinosaurs have done this more than once."

"Yeah! I suppose you're right!" She looks down to the ground in a little guilt. "Sorry Petrie!"

"That okay Cera. But then Ducky mention mysteries!" On that note, Ducky gasps at Petrie in annoyance at how he continued the conversation.

"Hnn!"

"Me been believing them!"

"Is that bad Mr. Thicknose?" Littlefoot asks as he looks up to him. "'Cause I've been believing them too, ever since that strange voice I heard."

"A strange voice? What kind of voice?" He is curious now, and certainly wants to know more about it.

"Well! It started during that storm we had this morning." The large chameleon began to back away after hearing the young Long-neck's statement. "It sounds like the wind speaks to you!" He looks to the others for extra proof. "Right guys!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yes!"

"Littlefoot right!"

"Mm-hmm!" All his friends obliged to give the extra proof, so that Littlefoot's statement was not left hanging. The chameleon now realises that Mr. Thicknose believes the children of his presence, so he disappears as a breeze blows and speaks in a sinister tone again.

"You are the one who I seek!" His voice repeats and fades as all dinosaurs in the vicinity react with surprise, Mr. Thicknose backing away a few steps, trying to understand what he just heard. Littlefoot breaks the silence.

"See! You heard it too, didn't you Mr. Thicknose?"

"Hmm yes, I believe so. It makes me feel like I am supposed to be there."

"Be where?"

"At this far away location. That's why I'm heading there, tomorrow. I just, do not know why?"

"Momma says it is because you are a Seer Mr. Thicknose." The word Seer seemsto hit Mr. Thicknose as if he never heard the word before.

"I... I'm a what?" With the mystery coarsening further into the wonders of the mind, the chameleon suddenly appears between all dinosaurs revealing himself for all to see. The youngsters scream in surprise and hide behind each other, whereas Mr. Thicknose gasps in shock and backs away a few more strides. Why does he appear now, to introduce himself of course?

"The little Duck-bill is correct in her account." Once Mr. Thicknose realises he is being spoken to, the chameleon looks to him unnerved.

"What are you..?"

"My Seer! I am your Keeper. Your guardian." He bows his respects to the wise dinosaur. "My name is Chesec! It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Cera quickly braves up and walks in front of her friends in a more superior way, intent on getting an answer from Chesec.

"Wait a second! Have you been following us?"

Petrie is suddenly very worried, now that Cera has spoken to the strange new creature. He states what could have be an order, had it not been followed by the chattering of his teeth. "Cera! No speak to him!"

"Following?" The chameleon turns and faces the Three-horn, before answering her question. "A mere coincidence that I happen to be following you five out of curiosity."

"And its a mere coincidence that our parents happen to have informed us that you should be avoided."

"Strong words my young Three-horn! Strong words! Worry not though, for I am indeed harmless to all." Chesec turns back to the Pachyrhinosaurus before continuing where he left off. "My Seer. I shall now take my leave!" He begins to head off, that is until Littlefoot decides to give his reasons.

"Hang on Chesec!" Ducky acts in worry, looking at Littlefoot with a silent plea.

"Littlefoot!" She pauses. "Don't do it?" Littlefoot walks in front of his friends and Cera, before asking his question as the creature stopped, in a rather pleasant and professional way.

"I have been led to believe on my own accord, that you are the voice I've been hearing since the storm. Am I correct in saying that?"

The chameleon looks to the Long-neck before answering his question. "You are indeed correct young Long-neck."

"So. What exactly did you mean by, all of those words?"

"Exactly by their definitive meanings young Long-neck."

"Oh... okay!" Littlefoot backs up again, totally confused by the answer to his recent question.

"I shall be taking my leave now." He bows again. "Good day!" Chesec heads off and disappears again. Petrie instantly raised his worries further.

"See!" He flies up quickly into all their eye lines. "See! That why me feel this way?"

"Petrie! Petrie calm down!" Ducky raised her voice so Petrie could hear, but he instead fluttered down towards the earth with a moan.

"Me don't like feeling this way!" He is rapidly cuddled by Ducky who charged to try and comfort him.

"There, there Petrie. No need to worry. No, no, no."

"Hoh!" He pauses. "Me sorry!" Mr. Thicknose then suddenly remembered where the conversation led to before the uninvited interruption.

"Still! I think we should head for the meeting place!"

"Why? What for Mr. Thicknose?"

"The escort for tomorrow should be here now. They are to help protect me, while we head through the Mysterious Beyond."

"The Mysterious Beyond!" Their responses were quick, and louder than intended with Spike uttering a confused and curious noise.

"Yes! I have the feeling that this place is somewhere deep in the Mysterious Beyond." He begins to head off towards the meeting place where the adults go to greet wandering herds and guests that come to the valley. He turns to the youngsters after noticing they were not ahead of him like they usually are. "Are you coming?"

"Sure!"

"Of course!"

"Yep, yep!"

"Me coming!"

"Mmn!" They all head off after Mr. Thicknose; Ducky climbs on Spike's back and Petrie flies behind them. Chesec reappears as he watches the children leave the small clearing in the grove where they came from.

"Hmm! If the young ones have heard my voice in the wind, then they may have a special bond with the other four Seers." Then his speech goes into a darker tone. "This cannot happen! They must not interfere with our plans!" Chesec heads off and disappears again as Littlefoot, his friends and Mr. Thicknose exit from the grove **.**

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** See! I told you he would be introduced in this chapter. The build up I believe was unbearable, am I right? Now we have a hint as to how the rest will play out.


	8. Where Are They?

**Where Are They?  
**

Entering the meeting place, Littlefoot and the gang happen to be slightly ahead of Mr. Thicknose, looking behind to see if he has caught up. Coming to the top of the hill, they notice all the adults are standing around the main entrance to the Great Valley, but there is an air of tension seemingly manifesting around them all. Where was the escort? Even Mr. Thicknose could feel that something seemed to be wrong, well he did say the escort should be arriving by now.

"Huh!" He walks further forward to get a better view. "Where are they? They should've been here by now!" He instantly quickened his pace down to the other adults, in order to try and find out what has happened. Littlefoot follows soon after with all his friends once they quickly glance to each other in their confusion.

"Wait Mr. Thicknose!" Littlefoot called out, but he did not stop. He goes to follow, but Cera tells him otherwise.

"Littlefoot! Let the grown-ups handle this. We'll just get in the way."

"But!" He understood what Cera meant, and sat down wondering what the matter was. _Is there any reason as to why Mr. Thicknose's escort hasn't arrived?_ Littlefoot thought before sighing as he lay down on the hill, watching the scene below.

The adults watch the Pachyrhinosaurus heading towards them unsure how else to put their thoughts, now with the escort a no show at this present time. Grandpa is the first one he heads to, so a quick bring down of his head meant that the conversation could begin.

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm afraid our guests haven't arrived yet Mr. Thicknose." Grandpa stated as Mrs. Duckbill started the worries.

"Why have they not arrived yet?"

"Perhaps they are stuck somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond." A Fabrosaurus considered.

"But what if Sharpteeth have got them?" Mrs. Maia questioned.

"Impossible!" Topps suddenly intervened. "Why would Sharpteeth attack our guests' herd? They wouldn't manage even one attack in any way."

"Sharpteeth are cowards!" Mr. Clubtail darkly stated, before voices started overlapping each other in the act of an argument. Grandpa Longneck walked into the centre and intentionally raised his voice.

"Everyone please, calm down! I'm sure they are fine!" But no one heard him as they continued. Topps could see the Longneck was struggling, so he intervened with a bellow and a thump of his foreleg.

"QUIET!" The demand worked wonders and everyone went silent as they looked to him, so he moved his glance back to Grandpa. "Please continue!"

"Thank you Mr. Threehorn!" He clears his throat. "As I was trying to say, our guests may only be stuck for a short while. Perhaps they have already passed the river and are heading here again now."

"But, what about Sharpteeth?" Mrs. Duckbill questioned. "We all know they are out there. What if they did get to our guests, and are stopping them from escaping?"

"Mrs. Duckbill please! Mr. Threehorn was right to say they would not attack his herd. There would be too many foolhardy attempts, especially against the strategies they all share as one."

"I believe you're right, but I'm worried!"

"As are we all!" Grandpa answered knowing he too feels uneasy about the safety of the herd, much more than that of the other adults. "We'll just have to wait a little while longer. I'm sure they'll be here by then." He concluded before heading back to his wife, a very troubled countenance visible despite his attempts at hiding it. Mrs. Flyer is one of the first to notice, before she then flies towards him in respect for why he is so worried about the herd. She too knows who's herd it actually is.

"Mr. Longneck?" Grandpa looks to her in quite a rapid manner. "Perhaps I should go see where they are at right now, hopefully to relieve you of your burden."

"Oh. You're willing to do that for us?" Mrs. Flyer nods as an answer to his question. "Thank you! I really do appreciate it."

"No worries."

"But bring a few other flyers with you, just in case Sharpteeth and other threats may be lurking out there."

"I was just about to suggest that." She pauses. "But I'm sure everything out there is fine. We'll be back safely in the Great Valley, with his herd as soon as possible." She then flies off and over the trees in search of other flyers that may go with her. Petrie looks up to her as his friends do the same, wondering where she was going. She disappeared from their view before returning a few moments later; three other flyers following her as they all head over the walls into the Mysterious Beyond.

"Where mummy go now?"

"Beats me!" Cera replied before laying down in boredom. Spike decided to head away from the scene, back to their original meeting place from earlier on in the day. Ducky watches him head off, confused as to why he suddenly headed away.

"Spike? Wait!" She quickly runs after him as the others look in her direction.

"Spike seems to have the right idea." She pauses as she looks at the other two staring out at the entrance to the valley. "Come on guys. I'm bored just waiting around." She stands up and heads back to their meeting place.

"Hoh! I guess we should just go! Nothing seems to be happening." Littlefoot rises up in depression with Petrie suddenly holding on after sliding down the back of his neck. They vanish behind the crown of the hill, leaving the scene behind them.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Any clue as to who they are worried about? If not, chapter 8 will give the answer.


	9. A Safe Attendance

**A Safe Attendance  
**

The scene at the river is somewhat tense, what with the waterway raging like white water rapids. A herd of Longnecks are there, but one is further ahead of the others keeping them back from the river. There are large crocodilians waiting for an unfortunate soul to enter and trip under the pressure where they could then dispatch them easily and quickly. These aquatic carnivores are known as Belly Draggers, and are at least ten metres in length. There is a float of them with fixed eyes on the Longnecks standing there at a loss for any movement right now, however small it may be the danger is still a major matter to avoid at all cost. Mrs. Flyer suddenly appears in the area with the other flyers, and a military conversation commences.

"Any sign of them?!"

"Not to this moment ma'am!"

"Hold that thought! I see them! Over by the waterway ma'am!"

"A good eye! Hover in wait in search of any threat! I will speak with the Longneck!"

Yes ma'am!" The male Flyers are then given an order from the one acting in command.

"Triangle formation!"

"Yes sir!" They both reply before all three fly to their temporary hover stations, as Mrs. Flyer flies to land in front of the Longneck. The Longneck keeping the others back from the river, notices the Flyer heading towards it and greets her with his military voice after a bow with his head.

"Greetings stranger!"

"What has happened? Everyone at the valley is worried!"

"We are trapped on this side of the fast water! Belly Draggers stirring there in wait! They have declared the waterway their hunting land! Our commander has gone ahead with two of us and a young-ling! They are in search of a way across now! The young-ling claims to have detected a land bridge ma'am!"

"Hmm! As expected!"

"Once they find the way across, we can continue on to our original destination!"

"Very well! I will let them know!" She flaps her wings and starts to head off.

"We apologise for the worry ma'am!" Mrs. Flyer heads to the acting in command in order to speak with him upon the current matter.

"Stay in position until I return."

"Yes ma'am! We will keep watch for any threat!" Mrs. Flyer then speeds off back to the valley to give the news, as the acting in command gives the momentary condition to the other two with him in formation.

"Stay in formation!"

* * *

Back at the Great Valley, the adults at the meeting place are still waiting for any news on the herd. Grandpa Longneck started to pace a little, until Grandma calms him down.

"Please Grandpa. He'll be fine! You know how good a leader he is."

"Yes, but! We haven't seen him in a year. Littlefoot needs to know he is well too."

"Just don't worry so much! You know he will apologise upon his arrival."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Mrs. Flyer then appears from over the walls, and heads straight to Grandpa Longneck to give him the update he needs. Grandpa listens to what she has to say about the current condition so far.

"They are stuck at the waterway with large Belly Draggers in their path."

"Oh my!" He pauses as he thinks. "Do they need any help?"

"No need! They have everything under control! Soon they'll be able to continue their journey in getting here!"

"Well at least we know they are safe. Thank you." Grandma Longneck concludes.

"No worries!" She then heads back towards the herd, in hope they may have started back on their journey safely.

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends are sat waiting at their meeting place, still wondering if at all Mr. Thicknose's escort has safely arrived at the Great Valley. But they were laying there, bored out of their brains and unsure what exactly they will do at the moment. All of them were too worried even to think straight, or decide on a game they could play.

"What are we going to do?" Ducky questioned to the silence. "This is so boring!"

"Me agree!" Petrie pauses as the others look to him. "Me no understand how grown-ups wait so long!"

"Perhaps they're just used to it. Eventually we'll do the same as them, maybe." Cera consisted as she stood up before pacing around again.

"Not me!" Ducky insisted. "I can never stand for that long! My legs will hurt too much, and that is bad!"

"Me no wanna stand like them! Me fly all the time, so me wings will hurt instead!" Petrie pauses and tried to disregard the thought. "Me no good flyer when wings ache!"

"Who said you were gonna be doing that anyway Petrie?" Cera began. "We're lucky we don't have to do these things at the moment. But I'll be regretting it when I'm older perhaps."

"As will we all, if things don't change sooner!" Littlefoot rises up and begins to head away from the others in his thoughts, as he has done in the past when he was worried about something. _What if it is my father who is stuck again, like last time at the Fire Mountain? What if he doesn't make it out alive this time? Now I can understand how Grandpa feels right now, I could see he was worried about something._ Cera looks to where Littlefoot had been, but does not see him. Looking around, she could see he had his front foot on a flat rock and his head down. This is how she knew Littlefoot was in deep thought, and that she had to try and help him feel better, somehow.

"Littlefoot? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"But you have something on your mind. Why else would you be like this?"

"It's nothing, just dad."

"Are you thinking your dad is part of Mr. Thicknose's escort?"

Littlefoot looks to Cera in question before answering her. "Well why else would Grandpa act so worried? Last time at the Fire Mountain dad was in trouble. What if he's in trouble again?"

"I can understand where you're coming from, but don't let it get to you. Try and take your mind off of things. Maybe they are safely on there way again now." Ducky and the others suddenly appear after looking their way, wondering what all the worries are about.

"I'll try!" He pauses one final time. "Let's just wait here, in case Shorty arrives."

"But do you know if it is Bron Littlefoot?"

"Not exactly. I'll just call it a hunch for now." He heads back to sitting down, in hope his hunch is right.

* * *

After a short while longer, the escort finally arrive in the Great Valley relieved that they have made it safely. Now they can finally relax before the journey really begins early the next morning. One Longneck, with a somewhat brown hide and black stripe down its spine, heads to Grandpa to greet him.

"Papa Longneck!"

"Oh Bron! I'm so relieved you've made it here safely."

"I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting. But stupid Belly Draggers have taken over the waterway. If it wasn't for Shorty here, we may not have known about the land bridge." Shorty heads to Bron in a rather proud manner.

"See! I told you I saw a way across!"

"Yes! A very good eye indeed!"

"Come on! Let's go find Littlefoot!"

"Here's an idea! Why don't you find him and I'll be right behind you!"

"All right! See you soon!" Shorty then runs ahead to find Littlefoot and the others. He has a slight hunch that they are at their meeting place right now, possibly waiting for him.

"He's a good kid! And is certainly an aspiring leader, just like me and Littlefoot."

"You must be very proud!"

"Yes! I'm very proud of them both! Now, about the conditions for tomorrow!" His voice trails off as Shorty reaches the crown of the hill. Without stopping or looking back, he continued to find his friends in hope they may want to play with him.


	10. Shorty's Appearance

**Shorty's Appearance  
**

Littlefoot and his friends despite the length of time they have waited already and how bored they have become, are still for some reason waiting in hope they are told the guests have arrived. But no one seems to be going to them in order to inform them. Cera starts thinking that the wait is pointless, so she stands up in a rapid way, and begins pacing in front of her friends. They simply just watch her, until she disrupts the silence.

"This is pointless! Why must we wait until someone tells us? Maybe they already have made it here, and our folks are refusing to tell us!"

"Cera!" Littlefoot rises up and stands in front of her to cease the pacing.

"What?!"

"We'll know soon!"

"Well I don't see any adults or anyone else for that matter."

"Just be patient!"

"I'd much rather head back to our folks' meeting place, and see for myself instead of being patient! Humph!" She walks away with a strut.

"But, Cera!" Petie flies into her eye-line before he continues. "We all know we not allowed to be there. It for grown-ups only." Cera does not reply to him, she instead looks away again to avoid eye contact. Petrie in turn flies so she sees him again as he concludes. "We only allowed there when we asked to be there."

"Yes I know!" She pauses as she calms herself. "I'm sorry. But all this waiting around is making me angry. I just wish something interesting would happen soon!" Her wish is soon granted, when there is a sudden rustling in the tall grass. At first she wished it was Chesec, the new stranger who has actually made her day worth continuing and the only one who has kept things quite interesting up till now. She stared there as Petrie fled behind her within seconds as the sound grew louder.

"Boo!" Shorty jested as he jumped, causing Ducky and Petrie to scream before fleeing as quick as wind behind Spike. Cera's original happiness she felt, gradually diminished when it was not Chesec who was coming to them. "Ha, ha! Found you!" Shorty continued. Ducky and Petrie peer from behind Spike, amazed that it is indeed Shorty who has arrived. "I'm so good at this!"

"Shorty!" They both cheer before running over to greet him, Spike following soon after with Littlefoot. They could see he looked different, and much stronger than he were previously the last time they saw him.

"Hey Shorty! How are you?"

"Fine thanks! It's so wonderful to see you guys again."

"But Shorty. You look so different. What happen to you?"

"Yeah! I have noticed how different you look too!" Ducky acknowledged.

"I passed the Great Longneck Test like Littlefoot did the first time we came here!" He stands there in conceit after telling his friends his achievement. "Bron is so proud of me!"

Littlefoot's face beamed when he heard his father's name. "Dad's here too?!"

Cera then walks up to Shorty a little evoked, but does not speak. She is under the response in case a nerve is touched farther than it already was.

"Yeah! He's on his way here now!"

"Great!"

"Hey! Now that I'm here, shall we play Tag; Catch the Seed; Rescue! I'm really good now!" The others were under thought at the three game choices Shorty came up with, but Cera's bragging intrusion has made her quite on the uninviting side of her friends. With Shorty's reply as silence, he tries again with different choices as Bron appears behind him."Come on guys, Sharptooth Attack; Hide and Go Seek!" Ducky goes to raise a hand with a gasp, but Cera glares at her angrily forcing her to back down. Shorty soon realises that his friends don't want to play, so he walks with his head down towards Bron. "Oh! You guys are no fun!" He stops and turns around to face them before he retained to consider his thoughts. "How can I show you how good I've become, if you won't play with me?"

"Hnn!" Cera turns and looks away. "Humph!"

"Huh!" Shorty replied to Cera with confusion. "What did I do?"

Cera quickly turns herself and walks up to Shorty preparing to blurt out her point at him. "First you come here and scare us, and now you want us to play just to see how good you've got! What if we were having a discussion? Interrupting is the last thing someone would do!"

"But! I wanted to see you. I hoped you'd like to play, now that we've arrived. I thought I could show you how I think on things now!"

"Well you thought wrong! Humph!" She starts to walk off before concluding. "I'm going back to daddy!"

"You'll never know if you can beat me Cera! Please come back!"

"NO!" She bellowed and charged away livid and unsociable, before disappearing from view through the tall grass.

"What did I do?" He looks up to Bron who rectifies him upon the matter.

"It's not what you did Shorty, it's what you were doing."

"I don't understand."

"You were bragging. You know that Cera likes to brag. If someone else brags then it hurts her feelings."

"But I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." He looks away in guilt.

"Unintentionally perhaps, but you still did!"

"Then I'll apologise right now!" He runs through the tall grass but does not see Cera anywhere in the vicinity as the others follow shortly after. "Oh, she's gone!" He bows his head in sorrow, before sitting down in distraught. Littlefoot stands by him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry Shorty! I'm sure you can apologise the next time you see her!"

"Hoh! I guess."

"Come on! Let's go back." Everyone agrees and head back to their nests for the remainder of the day. Watching the others heading away Shorty debates whether or not Bron will accept him again, now that he is back with his son. He sits there as Bron walks away with Littlefoot before following slowly behind. He is sure Bron might, but he does not get his hopes up.


	11. The Morning Departure

**The Morning Departure  
**

The Bright Circle has now reached the peaks of the mountains, slowly moving until it is out of sight from the Great Valley residents. As the darkness started to embrace the valley with a cool breeze blowing, everyone began to settle down for the night. Littlefoot was searching for Shorty, trying to think where he would have gone. Like the first time he met him, despite the bullying through jealousy, he knew that something had been on Shorty's mind. A tragic past maybe. All he had known was Bron and the young Longnecks that were with him, until they were taken in by other adults. But for some reason they never took him in, quite depressing for someone so young at the time.

"Shorty!" Littlefoot started calling. "Shorty where are you?" It is then that Shorty appears from behind the rock where he was hiding, looking at Littlefoot in a little worry.

"Oh. Hi Littefoot."

"Why are you way over here? Bron is worried about you!"

"You know why Littlefoot." He starts back for behind he rock where he came from just now, his head down.

"Shorty listen." Shorty stops and listens. "You'll always be special to Bron. He's been caring for you like his own son. I've only seen him four times, but you've known him all your life almost. So don't think he'll just disown you now that I'm around again. Come on. Bron has been wondering where you are."

"Okay." Then his thoughts begins to act up again. _Bron really does care for me, doesn't he? Why do I keep thinking he wouldn't? All the time I've been with him in my life, he's been like the father I never had._ He follows Littlefoot to where Bron has been waiting, and settles down for the night.

"There you are Shorty. I don't like you wondering off. I worry about you."

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"No worries!" As the Sky Stars begin to show up, all three of them close their eyes and rest for the new day.

* * *

The new day came slowly as the land brightened up in the early sunlight. Shorty wakes up and instantly realises something is wrong. Where was Bron? He had been beside them both the night before. Why would he suddenly just disappear? Shorty looked around for him, and also noticed Littlefoot's grandparents were nowhere in sight. There is a confounded pause as Shorty walks up to Littlefoot in order to wake him.

"Littlefoot." He shakes him but he does not stir. "Littlefoot!" The second shake was unintentionally stronger, as he uttered his name louder than intended under worry. His reply was a simple moan, as Littlefoot opened his eyes and moved away to try and sleep again. "Bron is missing! Littlefoot wake up!" Littlefoot tried to stand under a second moan, but stumbled over as he eventually gained his footing. "Shorty! It's too early!"

"We have to find Bron!"

"Oooohhh!" He looked towards him with his eyes drooping, but could not open them long. "Can't it wait till later!"

"No!" Shorty started for the field beside Littlefoot's nest, before looking back.

"I'm going back to sleep!" He headed back for his sleeping place, as if he were sleepwalking.

"Are you coming or not? Besides! Your grandparents aren't here either!"

"Yes they are?" He neglected to look at the location where his grandparents usually sleep, and started to lay down again.

"Ugh! I'm going!" He walks off in his stubborn attitude, leaving Littlefoot behind.

"Ooooohhh!" Littlefoot gets up and follows Shorty anyway, despite how tired he still is. _How can Shorty wake up so early?_ He thought as he unawarely kicked a small stone that would not budge "Ow!" He continued on through the tall grass where Shorty headed to, and slowly followed him only looking up to see where he was at.

* * *

Shorty is still rapidly searching the area for Bron, thinking where he would go. He only looked back to see how far Littlefoot had gotten to, which was not very far. He could see him stumbling over his own feet, and not looking where he was going. _At this rate we'll never get anywhere._ Shorty thought as he looked back to Littlefoot tripping himself up again, and then it hit him. Laughing under his breath, he thought up a way to try and wake him up upon seeing a large stone on the ground. _I wonder! If I get it right, I could knock a stone right on his nose. He'll never see it coming!_ Shorty uses his tail to flick the large stone, intent on it hitting Littlefoot's nose. But instead of a success, it lands beside his foot as he walks on.

"Oh! My aim needs to improve." He then searches the area for something else, spotting a pointy seed lying on the ground under a large tree. "Aha!" He heads to it, and readies his next idea. _That seems like it could work. If I can hit it so he stands on it, he'll get a rude and painful awakening._ Waiting for the right moment, he hits the seed with his tail in the direction of Littlefoot's feet, watching in case Littlefoot steps on it. His hopes are diminished further when Littlefoot steps over it and continues on walking. "Huh. Oh!" His turns slightly annoyed that his second plan was not a success, but then he hears the noise that stinging buzzers make. He looks to where the hive is hanging, and sees a bunch of them swarming around. "Heh, heh! Stinging Buzzers will work." He runs over there and finds a small stone that he positions on a slanted rock jutting from the ground in line with the hive. Waiting for Littlefoot to turn up at the right moment so the hive would land on his head, he whacks the stone to hit the hive from the tree. As hoped for the hive falls, but the result upon its crash landing forced him to run away screaming as they swarmed after him. Littlefoot looks up to Shorty, confused as to why he is running like mad.

"Shorty! What are you doing?!"

"Aah! Running away!" Shorty reaches a ledge above a large pond, and instantly jumps to avoid the stings of the buzzers. "Aah!" The splash scared Littlefoot awake, thinking Shorty may drown in the water.

"Huh!" He gasps after realising. "Shorty! Hold on I'm coming!" He charges to where he heard the splash, but does not see Shorty anywhere. "Oh no! Shorty!"

"I'm over here." He scrambles out of the pond and shakes himself dry as Littlefoot runs over.

"Are you alright!"

"Yeah sure. Teaches them to mess with me. They are so dumb!"

Littlefoot then gets annoyed at Shorty for scaring him like he did. "Shorty! Why did you do that?! You could've gotten really hurt!"

"Well at least I woke you up."

"Hnn! That is beside the point!" He struts off in his attitude.

"Chill out Littlefoot!"

"Hnn! I'm going to find my dad!" He heads off to his right as Shorty follows, unsure if it is the right way.

"Are you even sure you're going the right way?"

"Yes! Now come on!"

"Alright already! Gosh!" They both head off towards the adult's meeting place, where Littlefoot is certain everyone has gone. When they both arrive, they are surprised that everyone else is there waiting. They then see their friends on the hill overlooking the meeting place, despite their tired eyes unable to be open long. Knowing they are not allowed to stand with the adults, wait with the others watching Mr. Thicknose heading out with Bron and those who came with him.


	12. Belly Dragger Rendezvous

**Belly Dragger Rendezvous  
**

Littlefoot and his friends are still sat atop the hill, watching the scene below. The adults were seeing Mr. Thicknose off, but Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike could hardly stay awake. All of them seemed like they were trying to sleep while standing, but at this rate their legs would not hold them up for much longer. Spike was leaning on a fallen tree dangerously resting on the edge of the hill, that looked like it could roll down at any moment. Ducky and Petrie were trying their best to keep their eyes open, despite resting on their hands with their elbows on the ground. Ducky's arms looked like they could slide out on either side, the lower her head drooped, whereas Petrie's head seemed top heavy. Cera lay flat on her belly with her head on the ground, her eyes drooping as though something may be pulling them closed. Shorty could see they looked tired like they wanted to go back to sleep, but Littlefoot now wide awake no thanks to Shorty's earlier attempts tries to speak to them.

"Em. Guys." He received no reply from any of them, they were too tired to even lift their heads towards him. They may have heard him ushering a phrase, but were not sure. "Hey guys!" His second attempt was uttered louder than previously intended, causing Spike to jolt back groaning in fear as the tree rolled down the hill; which makes both Ducky and Petrie scream as Spike falls on top of them; which in turn forces Cera to shriek and run behind Littlefoot. Already, Shorty was rolling about on the ground in a riant at his friends.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're friends are so funny in the mornings!" He tried to speak, but his laughter took over his words as Cera walked out from behind Littlefoot. Ducky mumbled something, but it was unclear under the weight of Spike to anyone but himself.

"Spike!"

"We can't breathe!" Petrie concluded as Spike quickly got up in guilt after hearing the pleas. Both Ducky and Petrie picked themselves up and brushed themselves down, before going into a rant after what happened.

"Spike! You fell on me! It hurt!"

"Ooh Spike! You bent me beak and me crest! Now me gotta straighten them!" Spike grumbled something which they both knew was an apology as they both try to straighten out their damaged appendages.

"Do not worry Spike. We forgive you!" Then Cera stands in front of Littlefoot, prepared to make her point count.

"Littlefoot! You scared us!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me." Shorty ceases his laughter and returns to his feet as Ducky, Petrie and Cera answer one after another.

"We forgive you, we do!"

"Yeah!"

"Tch! Well I'm not!" Both Ducky and Petrie gasp after hearing Cera's answer.

"Cera! You must forgive! Littlefoot did not mean to scare us. No he did not!"

"Well! We weren't exactly paying attention, were we!" Cera turns to Littlefoot. "I'm sorry I didn't forgive you Littlefoot."

"It's okay." Then Shorty starts to pace up and down, as his friends watch him in his rant.

"But what I don't understand is why we weren't told about this!"

"We were told!" Ducky answered for everyone but Shorty.

"See!" He lays down in defeat. "Bron never tells me anything."

"That's not true Shorty!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

"It sure is!" He replied before remembering the events prior to the day now. "Bron never told me why we were going to the Great Valley. He didn't even tell me about the special day!" He paused. "And this morning, he didn't wake either of us up." Littlefoot started to think. "I told you! He doesn't tell me anything! It's so annoying! He may give hints as such, but still I have to find out on my own."

"I understand your reasons Shorty, but dad only feels he has to tell us things when absolutely necessary. You know how he is, more than I do."

"Yes, I know!" He rises up again and apologises. "I'm sorry I went into a rant guys And I'm sorry about yesterday Cera."

"No worries!" Cera replied. Littlefoot then decides to change the subject. "Hey! Why don't we play a game, now that we're all here!"

"A game! Oh yes, yes, yes! What game shall we play?"

"I'll let Shorty decide on that. He did of course want to play upon his arrival yesterday."

"Alright!" Shorty agrees. "How about we play the pointy seed game? I've seen other Longnecks play this game."

"We play it too! We do! We do!" Ducky replied.

"Great!" Shorty then runs off ahead to the playing field with his friends. They disappear from atop the hill, as the adults disperse once Mr. Thicknose was out of sight with his escort.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, the dinosaurs with Mr. Thicknose were back at the scene with the Belly Draggers watching their every move again, especially the new old dinosaur that could feed the entire float for at least a couple of days. They are hanging around the land bridge in the raging river, holding onto the bed at the banks of the waterway on either side against the current with their claws. They seem to be waiting for a particular moment, as a Flyer appears hovering in front of the leading Longneck. Bron was not letting anyone walk across the bridge, until he knew it was safe to cross.

"Is it safe to cross?"

"Yes! There is Skywater falling in the mountains a fair distance away! There will be no flooding here until the early night!"

"Thank you my friend."

"Don't mention it! Just be safe on your journey! Fast Biters and Sharpteeth have been sighted at the canyon along this path! You would be wise to travel around the area instead of through!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the help."

"No worries Bron!" The Flyer then heads off into the Valley to assure the others that Bron and the escort for Mr. Thicknose are safely travelling towards their destination. With Bron at the front and his second in command behind, all are safely directed across the bridge much to the Belly Draggers' despair as they watch in defeat for another day. The Bright Circle reveals the desolate landscape that the Mysterious Beyond is well known for, as it rises high above the mountains surrounding the Great Valley. Chesec suddenly appears atop a ledge at the foot of a mountain watching the small herd head towards the canyon, before following them closely behind. There will be a time he can finally reveal his presence to Bron.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** The journey for Bron and his herd now begins. All that matters now is the fact that they make it to their destination safely.


	13. Troubles

**Troubles**

The scene in the playing field is quite a serious one, what with the game just starting out. Shorty has a large round rock in front of him, ready to be rolled down the hill towards a set of ten pointy seeds like bowling pins, his face in study at his first and possibly unbeatable move. With a short pause, he pushes the rock down the hill with his head. Where it strikes is through the centre of the seeds, not scoring quite how he wanted for a split was all that remain; two on one side, and one on the other.

"Man. Only seven!"

"Don't worry Shorty, you still have another go. Maybe it will add to your first score."

"Yeah!" He rushes to where the rock settled, and directs it back up the hill for a second attempt. The ground is easily marked with bald patches of grass, where the seeds can be returned to their original positions. "Here I go!" Shorty after setting the rock in his chosen section of the hill, pushes it down towards the two on his right. His score concludes with nine as Petrie cawed so Ducky could take down the score with a coal stone that Shorty found. She was surprised at how clearly it marked the rock.

"Wow! This shade stone is great Shorty!" Ducky credited. "Yep, yep!" She then looks to her hand.

"I thought you'd like it Ducky!" Shorty remarked as Littlefoot and Cera set up the next round for Spike's turn.

"Yeah but. Why does it stay on my hand? It is annoying!"

"It just does! Bron showed something like this to me when I was travelling here."

"Spike! You're up!" Cera called as Littlefoot rolled the rock up the hill. Spike walks to the edge of the hill and waits for the rock to be brought up. Once everyone was ready to see Spike take his turn, he pushed the rock back down and scores a perfect ten. "Yeay!"

"Oh, he got them all!" Cera starts jumping up and down at Spike's achievement, as Petrie squawks in amazement while Ducky marks it up.

"Man!" Shorty saw it all, and was not at all pleased with the outcome. Oh! _Maybe I'm not as good as I made everyone believe._ He thought as he helped Spike place all the seeds back up. Spike begins to roll the rock up the hill for Ducky's turn.

"Now it is my turn!" Ducky stands in wait for the rock to be positioned in front of her. Once her friends begin to watch, she tries to push the rock down. It just would not budge. "Oh! Come on!" Her feet begin to slide under her, churning up the ground until finally it budges as she falls flat. Even though her score became a perfect ten too, the rock found its way through a gap in the large stones that surrounded the small patch of grass they were aiming at. "Oh no, no, no! It is leaving us! We must get it back!" Ducky runs after the rock as it continues down a hill that slowly speeds up down a gradual decline. The others follow soon after, amazed at how fast Ducky was running.

"Ducky wait!" Littlefoot cried out towards her as she dived for the rock to try and catch it. Suddenly she finds herself running atop the large round rock like a circus clown.

"Oh no! Ducky jump off!" Shorty desperately pleaded, but Ducky continued to run atop the rock unable to stop or slow down.

"Oh no, no, no! Someone help m...!" Her words trail off into a flurry of screams as she disappears through short grass.

"We have to catch her! She could get really hurt if she crashes!" Shorty charges off after Ducky as the others follow, with Petrie leading the way.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, the escort have made it to a small convergence of desert like edifices with red stained ground that they seem to recognise. Bron studies the landscape, seeing more than one path. Upon noticing their original footprints from the day before Bron knew not to go right, but now there was a choice of two other paths that they did not know. He could also see that both led farther into more desolate plains, with the rising heat distorting his view to a certain extent. Knowing purely that these two paths will lead into unknown territory with possibly dangerous Sharptooth encounters, he remains in his stance to discuss and scour the area further.

"Any ideas as to where we must turn off?" The second in command then walks up to view what Bron sees, as Bron keeps an eye out for any threat.

"These paths reach out as far as my eye can see sir! The Flyer mentioned the canyon along the path! My initial choice would be left here! The red land is most definitely converging quite formidably!" Bron then looks back as the second in command heads to his original station in the herd. That's when he saw it, a minor glance but nothing more, from behind a large rock formation a fair distance from where they all stood. "We don't have much choice! Stand your ground! We have a threat!" He warned.

"A threat! Already!" Mr. Thicknose ascertained in worry before he seemed to back down. The Longnecks instantly formed a shield around the old dinosaur, just in case something dangerous may be near. Bron noticed the movement again, however quick it actually seemed and then a few more moving like clouds in the rapid wind.

"Fast Biters? Here?" The second in command looks in Bron's direction, also noticing the same fast figures mentioned running between and hiding behind other rock formations as a cover for their intentions. "They are too close." Bron stated quickly before warning the Longneck standing side on behind the herd. "Astreon! Station, now!"

"Sir!" He nods as he charges beside Bron awaiting the encounter yet to strike. With a long suspenseful pause, a pack of Fast Biters suddenly reveal their presence, jaws drooling and claws ready to attack before they advance on the suspecting Longnecks with a plan in motion.

* * *

Ducky is still screaming as the rock speeds down the hill further. Petrie is the first one to notice that fast water is near, flowing for a drop toward a small lake. He gasps then speeds up to try and reach Ducky. If the hill steepens any further, he will not catch her before she crashes into the fast water. The others watch in awe as Ducky narrows closer to the raging river. Petrie dive bombs with his talons out ready to grab Ducky as Shorty quickly realises Petrie may struggle to hold her weight. Much to everyone else's major thoughts, they hurriedly follow Shorty's advance.

"Help me!" Ducky cried as she neared the fast water atop the rock. "Aah!" The rock careered along the rapid river and the small crests, continuing further downhill. Ducky was amazingly caught at the last moment by Petrie's drastic save, but then he started losing altitude above the rapids. "Please! Do not drop me!"

"Doh! Why do you be so heavy?" He loses his grip on Ducky. "No!"

"Petrie!" Ducky cried just as Shorty jumped over the river, catching Ducky on his back as she held on as best she could. Upon his crash landing both of them slide a mere few metres from the river, as the ever speeding rock crashed and shattered against a thick slab of stone near the foot of the small hills.

"Oh thank you Shorty. Thank you so much!" Ducky hugs him as Petrie checks to see if they're okay.

"Are you two okay?"

"Oh yes Petrie! Thank you for saving me too!" She squeezes him in her joy, giving Petrie not much room to breath. He began to speak chokingly, wishing Ducky would let him go.

"Please! Petrie no, breathe!" Ducky instantly lets him go in her sorrow.

"I am so sorry Petrie! I did not mean to squeeze you too hard!"

"Ach, ack! Me be okay in a moment." He deeply breathes in, before releasing his breath and flying within seconds. "See!" Shorty then scrambles to his feet before hoisting Ducky up over his head, letting her slide down his neck.

"Whoa!"

"Hold on!" Ducky does as Shorty runs and jumps back over the river. "We will have to find another rock though! The last one crumbled down there a ways!"

"I think I will sit this game out for a while." With everyone agreeing to Ducky's decision, they head back up the hills towards the location of the game they need to finish.


	14. Guido's Cognition

**Guido's Cognition**

Bron and Astreon are standing side on at the front of the small herd, with the other Longnecks surrounding Mr. Thicknose. They are now in battle formation as the Fast Biters start to circle them, jaws drooling and snapping with accompanying roars. One breaks for the small gap where it sees the intended target, Mr. Thicknose. One of the Longnecks whacks the Fast Biter round its head, causing it to lose its balance and fall back as the gap is closed. Bron then bellows while watching each carnivore circle them.

"Keep the gap closed!" All the other Longnecks comply with Bron, and another Fast Biter attacks. With the intent of knocking down one Longneck to get to the old dinosaur, its attempt is foiled as the Longneck whacks its side and then checks it to the ground. Rolling and crashing back first against a large rock that cracks upon contact, this carnivore struggles to recover its stance. Bron then thinks up a plan, before dazing another Fast Biter with a head butt after it attacks. He swipes the Fast Biter's front with his tail, sending it back down the path sliding backwards along the red earth on its feet. Once stopping it loses balance and crashes on its front. Bron then began thumping his tail on the ground to cause a loud noise that the Fast Biter's react to, the vibrations they felt through the arid ground beneath them made them fearful. "Whack your tails against the ground! Force them to flee! The loud noises scare them!" All Longnecks and Mr. Thicknose instantly whack their tails onto the ground, making the Fast Biters back away with the continuous loud noises. This makes them think there are more coming, and after the three that were knocked down recover their footing, they cowardly flee down the middle path in defeat. The other Fast Biters notice their feat and do exactly the same, knowing this battle could very well be easily lost.

"Good plan sir!" Astreon commended as Bron double checked the left path was safe.

"It is safe now!" He looks to Astreon. "Thanks for the commendation Astreon. Now then, let's go!" The dinosaurs head down the left path where the red clay is more defined, as the sun rises further to reveal the vivid colours. Chesec had been watching the battle out of sight, quite amazed at their leader's quick decisions, but how does he know where exactly he needs to go? Deciding to follow close behind, Chesec intends to find out how the leader knows.

"This leader is an amazing study! How does he know of the monument's location?" He pauses before concluding. "I must find my kin and explain, in hope we can figure this out." He disappears out of sight.

* * *

The game the young dinosaurs are playing is somewhat roughly a few rounds in. Littlefoot is stood atop the hill behind the rock, scouring the positions of the seeds with his eyes planning his next move. When finally he sees where to aim, pushes the rock down the hill just off centre on the right. The rock crashes against the stone slabs that surround the small area in a circular motion. There is extra rocks now, wedged in the gaps between certain slabs to avoid another problem like what Ducky had faced prior. She was back to marking with the shade stone as she calls it, then Petrie coos 'nine' so Ducky can mark it on the rock.

"That was close Littlefoot!" Shorty commended as Littlefoot collects the rock to roll in his second turn. Once returning to the bowling point, he pushes the rock down after positioning it to strike down the remaining seed. His plan works as Petrie calls 'ten' for Ducky to record. Now the game returns to Shorty for the fourth round as Petrie recalled.

"Round four!" He was perched atop a small tree that overlooked the location of the seeds. His view of the Great Valley from the vantage point meant he could see a fair distance down the hills, and also the Flyer that was heading towards them as if to explain something. "Hmm?" Petrie flaps his wings to get a better view, while Littlefoot and Cera place the seeds upright again. The Flyer lands on a larger tree, perched atop a thin branch with a small drop below as Petrie heads towards him. The weight of the Flyer only bent the branch a little.

"What are they playing Petrie?"

"Hey Guido. We playing the pointy seed game!" Ducky seemed to have heard Guido's name being called as she is now running towards the tree, before she tries to beckon him down.

"Guido! Guido!" Both Guido and Petrie look down to Ducky, but stay perched. Ducky then tries to climb up the tree but slides down again. "I cannot get up! Guido! Come down please!"

"But I like it up here Ducky!"

"I know, but!" As she tries to climb the tree again, Guido then notices a black colour on her hand. He screams and falls out the tree in surprise.

"Waah! Oof!" He crashes on the soft ground with his back, as leaves flutter and rest on top of him covering up where he landed.

"That was Guido!" Littlefoot uttered after he heard him scream. He then runs up with Cera as Spike comes over to see.

"Ow!" Guido complained after blowing a leaf from his face, as Ducky runs over to him before picking him up and hugging him.

"Oh! I did not mean to make you fall!" Petrie then lands on the ground beside them as Littlefoot and Cera appear.

"What happened Guido?" Littlefoot eventually questioned.

"Aah!" He crawls away backwards after seeing Ducky's hand again, stopping only when his back was against the tree trunk. "D-ducky! S-she's possessed!" Ducky gasps and crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Humph! No I am not!"

"There's nothing to worry about er..." He pauses trying to remember the name, despite his confusion. "Guido, is it?"

"You mean you haven't told your other friends about me!" His question was directed at Littlefoot, and he seemed a little upset.

"Sorry Guido! I don't see them very often!"

"Oh!" He quickly stands up to greet the new Longneck. "Em! Hi! People call me Guido! It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance big green dude. Not that I mean you are big as in _big_ , but er, heh, heh, wow, y-you are big; bigger than me anyway, heh, heh, heh oh! I think I'll em, be quiet now, heh, heh!" He commented in his usual awkward way before hugging his left wing.

"Quite." Shorty sarcastically remarked, sitting down at a loss in understanding this, Guido character.

"So, what is wrong with Ducky?"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with me!" She looks away in disgust at how Guido has been treating her. "I do not like you doing this Guido!"

"Then, what exactly, is it?" He ushered his question in a little fright, directing his gaze back at her hand. Shorty decides to clarify that there is no reason to worry, and that there is nothing wrong with Ducky in any way.

"It's the remnants of a shade stone! We're using it for our game scores!"

"Heh, heh, oh right! Of course it is? Heh, heh!" Despite his confusion, he tried to sound sincere.

"Why did you come to see us anyway Guido?" Cera outspokenly questioned. Her question seemed to jog Guido's memory at that time.

"Oh yes! I came to inform you that Bron has made it through the pointy red rocks with the escort and Mr. Thicknose after a Fast Biter attack."

"Are they alright?" Littlefoot suddenly asked in worry.

"Sure they are!" Guido exclaimed before explaining how he knows. "One of the larger Flyers has been conveying the news to those concerned. We will also have Skywater falling, as Skyflakes are expected to appear in a short while."

"Ugh! Again!" Cera complained.

"Just thought I'd inform you! Now! How does this pointy seed game work?"

"Follow us! It is the fourth round now, and Shorty has yet to begin it!" Littlefoot heads off back to the crown of the hill. "He'll show you how it works!" "Okay!" Guido quickly runs after the others who start to head back to the location of the game. Guido watches in amazement after Shorty manages to score a perfect ten once he reached the bowling point, trying to understand the skills used. Ducky marks the score on the rock, and the game continues.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Thought I'd bring in a much loved character for your entertainment.


	15. Desperations

**Desperations  
**

The end of the game took some time to fulfil, but now the sky fills up with Skyflakes and the Skywater begins to fall. The hour of noon has arrived, just in time too as the rain starts to pour. Littlefoot and his friends are running back, though Guido's feathers are weighing him down too much due to how wet they have become already. When he falls under the weight, Spike helps him up onto his back and continues on running.

"Thank you Spike!" He then goes into negative thought, as he lay there holding onto Spike. _Oh! Why does all this Skywater make me so heavy? Why could I not have hatched differently? Why must I be like my parents? I hate it. Even when I ended up in the Mysterious Beyond the next morning that day, and got chomped on by a Sharptooth. All of its spit made me so heavy. Poor Petrie had to carry me, and not even he could keep it up. That is before I knew I could fly._ They all continued to run towards their nests. Guido of course is first, as his kind of Flyer is known to struggle with weight if they get wet. They reach Petrie's abode and Ducky decides to carry Guido up with help from Petrie. Ducky is the only one who is able to climb up sheer cliffs, due to being bipedal. With Guido on her back and Petrie holding them both up while flying, they eventually get Guido safely to the nest. Petrie's mum appears, and asks what the problem was.

"Is everything alright you three? You look awfully tired."

"No! Me fine!" Petrie replied out of breath.

"I am fine, too!" Ducky uttered breathing tiredly.

"It's fine, Mrs. Flyer!" Guido concluded breathlessly.

"Guido! You are soaked! Come inside where it's dry."

"Hoh!" Guido started crawling for the sheltered half of the nest grunting. "Never have I, been so glad, to hear that!" Petrie followed soon after as Ducky stood there happily.

"Do you want a lift back down Ducky?"

"Yes please!" She pauses. "Climbing up here is so tiring." Ducky climbs onto Petrie's mum's back, and she is quickly brought back to the ground. It is then that Petrie's mum sees the others standing there, dripping with all the Skywater that still falls.

"Oh, dears!" Ducky slides onto Spike's back. "Hurry and get to shelter! You'll catch cold out here!"

"We were just dropping Guido off! He hates this weather!" Cera asserts. "See you later!" She starts to head off with the others.

"Thank you for the ride!" Ducky conveys as she waves.

"No worries dear!" She watches them run off back to their nests, before flying back up to her children and Guido to wait out the weather. Hearing the weather report from the Flyer meant only waiting till the rain stopped. It is only predicted to be a short spell, but she just hopes Mr. Thicknose and his escort are having better luck than they are.

* * *

Heat in the Mysterious Beyond gradually starts becoming unbearable as the Bright Circle rises higher into the sky. If only they could pass through the canyon where the shade would keep them cool, but upon a close inspection at the time they arrived there told Bron everything he needed to know. Large Sharpteeth had been hanging around looking for food when they arrived, perhaps they still are there now. The Flyer had warned them in advance about Sharpteeth in the canyon, and Bron knew his small herd would not be enough to keep them at bay, especially as Mr. Thicknose is the main target out here. Sure they can fend off Fast Biters, they are naturally smaller and easier to knock around, but Sharpteeth that reach up to their shoulders is a whole new manner in itself, especially from a pack of their size. Though Bron instantly thought Sharpteeth only hunted in twos and threes meant he did not know many of their kind, for the ones he saw were completely different to what he was used to.

"Hoh!" Mr. Thicknose moaned as his pace began to slow down. Bron seemed to notice this, and gradually slowed his pace to keep up with him as the others followed suit.

"Do you need us to stop?" He softly asked as he looked to him.

"I would not ask that of you, but if this heat keeps up then I may just collapse in exhaustion." Mr. Thicknose admitted a little breathlessly, no matter how much he thought it hurtful for them to hear.

"Let me know as soon as you feel like it may happen, and we will stop." Bron assured him. "We will keep at your pace no matter what."

"I do not wish to worry you so, but thank you all the same." Mr. Thicknose considered. He manages a few more slow strides before he could not carry on without a rest. "Hoh! I'm afraid I'll have to stop." He stumbled slightly, before laying down to catch his breath.

"Keep him under shade!" Bron ordered the Longnecks that surrounded Mr. Thicknose. "Astreon!" Bron looks to him before continuing. "Are there any signs of a possible watering hole near here?"

"I cannot be certain sir. This place is too desolate. The land is too arid for any detailed tracks that may lead us towards one!"

"Hmm!" Another Longneck then conditioned his thoughts toward his leader.

"Blame those stupid Sharpteeth in the canyon! It is their fault we are in this mess!"

"I cannot blame anyone without a due cause Saruto." Despite the attitude Saruto showed, Bron stayed additionally calm upon his outburst. "They have just as much right to be there as we do." Bron then decides to go on ahead in search of water. "I will head in front and find water! Astreon is in command until I return!"

After they agree, Bron heads off as Mr. Thicknose tries to stand.

"Don't force yourself!" Astreon informed as he helped the old dinosaur to his feet. "We will keep at your pace sir!"

"Thank you! I think I can go on again now." He starts on his feet in a slow stroll, as the others keep him shielded from the Bright Circle and prying eyes they may face.

* * *

Despite feeling uneasy about leaving his small herd, Bron never detected any Sharpteeth amidst the vicinity. He kept checking all suspicious places, and was surprised to find nothing there. Upon reaching a ridge of some kind, he seemed to notice a slight tinge of a more viable landscape. Though grasses were very diverse and sun-bleached, he could hear the sound of running water somewhere. He studied the land with a critical eye, making sure it was safe and easy to traverse. By the time his evaluation was complete, the others appeared. Bron turns to them before walking in their direction to give the news.

"The land here has a hint of vitality, and the sound of running water."

"That's the best news we've had all day!" Mr. Thicknose surmised before walking down the ridge towards what little green food he could see. Bron and the others caught up to him, but then Astreon questioned something of importance.

"How do you know it is safe sir?"

"There have been no threats since the canyon." They head round a tall mountain following the grass and the sound of the river. Upon their arrival though, many Sharpteeth are seen drinking from the oasis. The glances were tense and foreboding on either side, but showing their prey they are not a threat here Bron and the others drink from the same water. Despite knowing this, all of them just stared at each other while they drank. Bron noticed that another herd of Leaf Eaters were in the vicinity; Longnecks he had never seen before, surrounding one who looked very old with what looked like a three clawed scar that had mostly healed on the left of her face. "Huh! Who are they?" When Chesec appears he quickly realises that another of his kin is in the area, though out of sight from the many eyes that scanned the residents. Once Bron meets the new herd, Chesec knew he would be able to discuss with the Keeper for the Old One.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Thought I'd consider using Old One from Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists.


	16. Their Adventure Begins

**Their Adventure Begins**

Bron is still surprised that Sharpteeth and Leaf Eaters can willingly share a watering hole without so much as a war breaking out around them. Despite all his grudges against the beasts, Bron is slowly understanding that all things can live together in harmony, if only for a short while. He noticed how graceful they had been, lapping up their share of the clear water needed to survive. All the Sharpteeth have now left the vicinity, and only he, his small herd, Mr. Thicknose and the new Longnecks remain. With nothing else on his mind other than what he just witnessed, Bron decides to speak with the Old One upon matters and if they are out for the same reason as his small herd is. As he neared, they looked at him before walking away.

"Wait! Please!" Old One turns and heads back to the Longneck knowing he has a question. She stops and answers his question though he never asked it in the first place.

"All Sharpteeth will drink from the same watering hole as their enemy or prey. Do not look so confused?"

"But! I've never seen it before."

"Then you have much to learn my friend." She pauses, noticing that this Longneck has yet another question. "As for your journey, we are going the same way."

"May we join you?"

"Hmm! You seem capable at managing on your own."

"Yes, but you may need help. My herd can offer it to you."

"Very well! You may join us if you must." She then starts to head off, stopping only to look back and say one more thing to Bron. "Your son, is a remarkable young Longneck. I am glad to have met him before my time ends in this world." She then turns back and catches up to her escort, leaving Bron totally confused as he goes back to his herd.

After Bron's herd reaches the Old One's escort, they continue on their way. Now that there are more numbers, they will become less of a target for the Sharpteeth that hang around. Both Bron and Old One knew this as well as Chesec, who then began talking to himself in thought.

"Hmm! This Bron character is quite remarkable. It's like, he knew that more numbers meant less of a target. Of course, it is logical nonetheless."

"Chesec!" The voice Chesec seemed to look around for sounded feminine, but he never saw anything. "Oh Chesec!" The second time, Chesec knew who it was but of course he did not see her.

"Sutoa! If you scare me, I'll make sure to get you back tenfold!"

"That wouldn't be very nice, now would it!" The one he called Sutoa suddenly appeared in front of him, making him jump backwards in surprise.

"Ugh! Why do you always scare me like that?"

"Chesec. You seriously need to pay more attention. I was in front of you the entire time."

"No you wasn't!" He then realised what Sutoa actually meant when she said that. "Oh, of course!"

"Time to catch up to our Seers." Sutoa charges off ahead the same time Chesec does, but she could not help to realise that Chesec was still in thought. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing grave or anything, just how the leader of my Seer is smarter than I previously thought."

"Well, he does deal with things in a military manner."

"How do you know that?"

"I could just see, you know!" As they reach the two herds, they slow down and remain behind. "And what about you? Have you learnt anything about my Seer?"

"Only that she takes things as they come, as if she were the wind."

"Precisely! She is one who flows with nature."

"It's a good trait for a Seer."

"And I believe your Seer Mr. Thicknose, is one of memory and history. Another good trait."

"That is true! But how did you know?"

"The same way you knew of Old One Chesec. It is in our genes and our bonds with each other, how we know these things." She then stops before speaking with Chesec once more. "And the time now comes for us to reveal our presence to the leader's of our escort. They must know of our existence, and the reason for the journey." She then walks off, leaving Chesec to think on what he must now do. Once his decision is final, he heads off towards Bron so he knows why he is there and why the journey matters.

* * *

The Great Valley is almost dry when the evening comes. The ground is soft and the plants are moist, as Littlefoot and his friends start searching for Shorty. The Skywater ceased a few hours prior from now, but where exactly did Shorty go. They had searched most places near their nests but to no avail. Even now they are checking their meeting place, trying to think if he would be hiding somewhere nearby. What exactly has made Shorty disappear on them?

"Shorty!" Littlefoot started calling again. "Shorty!" He sits and holds his head down in loss. "Hoh!" _Where could he be? Why would he not tell us anything?_ He looks up at Petrie, who does not look like he has had any luck either.

"Shorty!" He calls out while hovering trying to look for him. Cera then arrives with nothing to report about Shorty.

"I couldn't, find him at, the Sheltering Grass!" She gives herself a moment to catch her breath. "Where could he have gone?" They then hear Spike running back to meet them as they turn to the rustling bushes. Ducky is holding on to his back when they arrive, also at a loss to Shorty's whereabouts.

"We could not find Shorty anywhere near the nearest caves." Spike seemed to fall top heavy under his own weight. "Whoa!" Ducky is given a headache after she rolled down to the ground. "Ow!" She turns angrily at Spike. "Spike!" Spike began moaning in his own special way towards Ducky, where she listened and understood exactly what he was meaning.

"Oh! I did not mean to shout. I do not blame you for dropping me."

"Ungh!" Spike looked up to Littlefoot, hoping he knew where Shorty may be.

"I'm at a loss Spike I'm afraid."

"Hnn!" His additional reply was somewhat high pitched.

"Where have we not looked? I mean, he can't be too far away, can he?"

"Me believe the meeting place for grown-ups be where Shorty lay." He flies higher. "Me go see!" Once high enough, he looks over to where the adults usually meet and seems to notice a figure laying down near the entrance. "Me see him!" Petrie bellowed so the others could hear though they did not phase, before flying back down to their height to try again. "Shorty be at meeting place for grown-ups."

"Great!" Littlefoot happily replied before running in that direction. The others follow in wonder as to why Shorty would be over there.

* * *

The adults' meeting place was very quiet for Shorty to think upon his matters. No adults could tell him off for being there, as they are elsewhere right now. It also gives him a feeling that he is closer to Bron, despite how far he may have made it already. Just when he thought the silence would remain, Shorty hears footsteps coming down the hill.

"Shorty!"

"Huh!" He turns around to see Littlefoot running his way. "Oh. Hey, Littlefoot." He turns his gaze back out into the Mysterious Beyond as his other friends run down the hill.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just Bron."

"He'll be back Shorty, I promise you." Shorty gets annoyed and turns around sharply as the others arrive beside Littlefoot.

"You don't understand!" Shorty quickly goes silent, after realising he shouted unintentionally, turning himself away in his guilt. "I'm sorry. But I've never been left this long without Bron by my side."

"Oh." Littlefoot sits down, listening to Shorty's worries.

"I know I was out there on my own a few years ago, but I had all the other Longnecks depending on me to keep them safe. It wasn't until Bron appeared, that I felt like I had a father again. Now I feel like I'll never see him again." He tried to conceal the fact that he was crying as he did not want the others to know, but they soon realised and thought to comfort him as best they could.

"Do not worry Shorty!"

"We all understand how you feel."

"Yeah! No matter what happens, we'll always be there for you."

"Me always be there to help you Shorty." Spike then hugs Shorty and licks him once on the cheek to make him feel better, and then a smile forms upon his face.

"Thanks guys! I'll never find any friends like you. You're the greatest!" Shorty turns himself back round to face his friends accepting their words of endearment, but he has already decided on what he must do when the time comes.

* * *

The Night Circle looks down on a desert wasteland, where Bron and the others with him begin to settle down for the night behind the shelter of large sand dunes. The landscape sparkles silver in the moonlight amongst the grains of sand, and Sharpteeth are nowhere in sight. Though the air feels cold with the gentle breeze, the warmth of the sand gives them all a restful sleep. Astreon though, is keeping guard atop one of the sandy hills in case a threat may occur.

"So why are these strange creatures here? I can feel them both watching me by the mountainside. They claim to be Keepers of the Seers we have right now, but I'm not sure if I trust them."

"What's not to trust?" A bodiless voice questioned among a small breeze.

"Huh! Who's there?" He looks around but sees no one, then hears the same voice again flowing on a stronger breeze around him.

"We are merely your guides!"

"Guides to where? Our demise!"

"To the location where our Seers must reach unharmed!" The host of the strange voice suddenly appears atop Astreon's back. Astreon looks towards him, as the chameleon rolls onto his back.

"Where did you come from?"

"What does it matter? I am here now, so that is all you need to know."

"Will you stop teasing Haruno?" Sutoa had appeared atop Astreon's back as well, much to his dismay. Chesec had appeared too, his yellow eyes glowing like the others.

"Haruno! So glad to see you!"

"Well! I haven't been far away." Haruno calmly stated. "My Seer's escort is only across the gorge where yours have already crossed."

"Very well!"

"We are crossing at first light, due to a pack of Fast Biters nearby."

"Fast Biters? Nearby?" Astreon unmistakably blurted out to them as they all looked at him.

"Just as long as we make it across, the Fast Biters should not follow."

"How many?"

"Hm. Six, maybe seven." He crosses his hind legs and rests his forearms under his head. "Ahhhh! Definitely not eight!"

"Are you not gonna take this seriously?"

"What for? They would not harm this group. Too large, perhaps."

"Hrr! Enough of this!" He heads down to find Bron, who already seems to have been stirred awake from the conversation they were having.

"Is everything alright Astreon?"

"No sir!"

"What is the reason for the negative response?" Bron then sees a new chameleon just lazing about atop Astreon's back with the other two. "Another of your kin Chesec?"

"Of course. Who else?" Haruno replied outspokenly.

"Ugh!" Sutoa exclaimed before looking away.

"He has just informed us that six Fast Biters are nearby, sir!"

"Seven, I believe I mentioned." Haruno corrected enthusiastically.

"Hmm! How close? Are they near your Seer?"

"Not too far from the tall walls of the canyon I'm afraid." He answered casually.

"Then there is still time for the other group to reach us by the morning."

"How can you be so calm?" Sutoa questioned to Haruno ingenuously.

"I guess my Seer has his ways on me too." He then rises up before starting back for his Seer. "First light! We will arrive before they realise we were gone." He jumps down from Astreon's back. "See you later!" Heading off towards the gorge, he disappears as Astreon settles down for the night. Knowing that no carnivores will be arriving until the early morning, he too settles down under the stars under the watch of both Sutoa and Chesec.

* * *

It was later that night, that Shorty awoke from his slumber. He looked out towards the meeting place where Bron and Mr. Thicknose left early that morning with the escort. He was very worried about Bron, and had to go find him. He could not take another moment without him unless he was travelling closer to him. He quickly glanced at Littlefoot, and two words escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry!" He backed up before running through the tall grass, but the rustling seemed to stir Littlefoot awake. As he looked up to where Shorty had been sleeping, he did not see him.

"Oh no!" He quickly went in search of him, but could not find him. "Shorty." He could not shout, or the residents may be stirred. With only one thing left on his mind, he decided to wake his friends to help him find Shorty in his worry.

Reaching Cera's nest, Littlefoot began shaking her rapidly in his worry. "Cera." He tried again forcing out a moan. "Cera."

"Uhn!" Stretching and yawning, she opened her eyes in annoyance. "Littlefoot. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. Shorty." Cera gives out another yawn before rising from her sleeping place. "He's gone missing."

"What?!" Her surprise could have woken her father, if he were not snoring that is.

"Ssh!" He heads off for Ducky and Spike. "Come on. We have to wake the others." Cera quickly follows Littlefoot behind the large shrubs, where they dart for Ducky and Spike through their watering hole. The synchronisation of their splashes, miraculously woke no dinosaurs that were near the vicinity, this included Ducky's mum.

"Guys. Psst!" Cera started as she shook Ducky with her head. Littlefoot was trying to wake Spike, but he could not even move him.

"Ducky!" Cera started shaking her again.

"Mhm!" Ducky moved into a different position.

"Ugh!" Cera had some other plan to get them up, and coaxed Littlefoot into the water. "Littlefoot. With me." With her plan in motion, she readied her tail to splash water over her unsuspecting victims with Littlefoot understanding her idea. "Ready!" As if in tandem with each other, they both swish their tails against the water and soak Ducky and Spike awake. Ducky gasps in surprise and Spike seems to run into a small bush, grunting in pain. Luckily neither of them screamed, but were not at all happy at the rude awakening that they got.

"Ooh! Guys! We were sleeping soundly! Now we are wet and cold."

"Shorty is missing!" Littlefoot repeated, more worried than he were previously.

"Oh dear!" Spike recuperates himself from his sudden crash, but his face was very annoyed.

"Mnn!"

"Getting you wet was my idea, but we couldn't wake you. We tried." Cera admitted before Littlefoot ran off toward Petrie's.

"Hurry! We must wake Petrie." The others quickly charged after Littlefoot, until they reached the nest of Petrie.

Debating whether or not someone should go up there, Cera and Ducky seemed to be arguing with each other. Littlefoot was watching them, but was getting impatient.

"Ducky! You are the only one who can climb up there!"

"Oh no, no, no! Not in the dark! Please!"

"Hunh! Then who else..."

"Guys!" Littlefoot interrupted as he searched for a safe way up, before turning his gaze at them all.. "We don't have time!" Littlefoot looks up at the tree again, and notices some long vines. "Aha! Vines will work! Ducky!" He picks up with his mouth, another long vine that may have fallen out the tree prior to the weather.

"Hmmph! I will go!" Despite her stubbornness, Ducky jumps onto Spike's back as he heads towards the tree with Cera following behind in a strop.

"Typical Littlefoot." She uttered to herself. "Well why did you not go after him yourself Littlefoot?" Ducky begins to climb the vines, after Littlefoot gave her one end of the long vine they will be using.

"Because it might be dangerous." He looks up to Ducky. "When you reach the top, swing over and tie Petrie to the vine!"

"Okay!"

"Do you even know where he went?"

"No! But I fear he may have gone to find my dad himself."

"Oh no! That means he'll be..." She gulps at the thought. "Out in the Mysterious Beyond. I'm sorry Littlefoot."

"I'm sorry for rushing you all." He looks back up to Ducky, who is almost at the top of the tree.

"Uh! Uh!" Once she had reached a safe branch that overlooks Petrie's nest, she swings over with ease holding the vine she swung over with as well as the other. "Yes." Not wanting to tie Petrie to one vine, she tries to shake him awake but to no avail. "Petrie. Petrie wake up."

"Mhm!" Petrie replied, before turning around smacking his lips together in his sleep.

"Oh. I wish we did not have to do this." She ties one vine to Petrie's foot without him realising, before swinging back over and climbing down. "Please! Do not hurt him too badly."

"Well if he had woken up, we wouldn't have had to do this in the first place." Cera stated before they all started to pull on the vine slowly. At first it was easy, but then Petrie woke and realised he was being pulled by something he could not see. Trying his best to return to his sleeping place, he began pulling on the small stones embedded into his nest, which only made his friends pull harder. Unable to grip other stones, he ends up grabbing the edge of his nest in a struggle. "No! No! No take Petrie! Ungh!"

"Petrie! Petrie, let go!" Littlefoot called, but Petrie would not.

"This is stupid!" Cera exclaimed before pulling the vine even stronger.

"Petrie no wanna be taken!" He loses his grip. "Oh dear." He screamed in surprise, but miraculously no one woke to the noise. Ducky readies herself to catch Petrie, by jumping on Spike's head. Her catch was successful, but they both fall down his neck and onto his back. "Hoh! Me trying to sleep guys! Now me gotta fly up there again."

"But Petrie, you can't!" Littlefoot considered.

"But why? You know it late!" He yawns and stretches.

"I'm sorry Petrie, but Shorty has gone missing!"

"Shorty missing! How?"

"He is worried about my dad! You heard him earlier!" Littlefoot quickly charges off toward the adult's meeting place. "Come on! He could get seriously hurt out there!"

"Out, th-there?"

"Yes, now come on!" Cera concluded, before they caught up to Littlefoot who had already ran out from the borders of the Great Valley into the Mysterious Beyond. Once they all reached the fast water, they could see Belly Draggers waiting amidst the current for something. Maybe it was them, but then they noticed their gaze had been elsewhere. Shorty was walking across the land bridge, and they were watching him. How could he see where he was going? There was not enough light out for them to see, for the Sky Puffies had covered the Night Circle with a haze.

"Shorty! Wait!"

"Huh!" Shorty looks to them, and was not at all pleased with their appearance. "Why are you here? I never asked you to come with me!" But then there was a stirring where the Belly Draggers waited. They seemed to be readying themselves in the current, as the speed of the fast water gradually increased. "Huh!" Shorty looked out at the fast water within the mountains, and there he could see something was coming. The noise of the fast water got louder and the speed increased even more. Shorty had no time to run. The surge of fast water took out the land bridge within seconds, Shorty disappearing with it in an instance. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, all gasped in horror as the flash flood continued to travel.

"Shorty! Noooo!" Littlefoot wailed, but he received no reply from over the rushing waters.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Whew! Introduction to another OC and finally the young dinosaurs have started their adventure. But what of Shorty? Is he still alive? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. The Torrent

**The Torrent**

The scene amidst the raging waters of the river was extremely tense. Littlefoot charged towards the riverside, hoping he could see Shorty within the current. Cera quickly realised that running near flooding fast water is very dangerous.

"Littlefoot! Come back!" She charged after Littlefoot, knowing he could get caught in the current.

"Oh no, no, no!" Ducky cried before Spike ran after his friends.

"No guys! Do not go!" Petrie tried getting them to hear, but Spike continued to run. "Hoh! This is very bad." Petrie flies in their direction at speed, but quickly notices a Belly Dragger heading for them. "B-b-belly Dragger! Ducky! Spike! Danger!" Spike notices the Belly Dragger a little too late, and freezes as its jaws open wide.

"Spike!" Cera heard the roar from the beast, and quickly charged into Spike to force him away from its advance, backing away only so it could not bite at her. Ducky falls off Spike and screams into the rapids as Spike crashes, before disappearing with them. "No! Ducky!" Petrie quickly landed atop Spike's head, trying to pull his head away from the same advancing Belly Dragger. It seemed to have worked, as Spike runs away the moment its jaws could have crunched on him a second time.

"Go Spike! Go!" Cera had the right idea, as she jumped atop the Belly Dragger to ride it in the torrent of the river in search of Shorty. She was gripping tightly around its large neck, despite all its attempts at shaking her off hissing in annoyance. She is taken under but holding her breath she stays on, as it continues to shake her swimming down the middle of the rapids. Littlefoot stops dangerously close to the major surge of water, seeing Ducky being carried away in the current as a Belly Dragger nears him. He dives into the raging rapids with the intent of catching Ducky and evading the jaws of the Belly Dragger.

"Littlefoot! Hoh! Me no know what to do!" Petrie began as he watched his friends in the river. Spike was being watched by another Belly Dragger, and he was not at all pleased. Though it charged for him, Spike charged back and managed to cause the large brute to lose its balance in the rapids with his sudden outburst of anger. Unintentionally, Spike gets himself stuck on the Belly Dragger's tail, gripping it so he did not fall into the water.

"Aah!" Spike screamed as Petrie quickly dodged another Belly Dragger that tried to catch him in its jaws.

"Aah!" He rapidly heads for Spike and holds on tightly in fright as far from the water as possible. "Spike! Get out!"

"Hunh!" He did not want to let go, not until he knew his friends were in his sights.

"Ducky! Grab my tail!" Littlefoot ordered as he saw Ducky scream above the rapids before going under again.

"Shorty! Grab on!" Cera called as the Belly Dragger neared. She had already passed Littlefoot who was still helping Ducky, as the brute tried to turn itself around.

"Cera!" Shorty called while choking a little on the water that he swallowed. "Help!"

"Just grab on!"

"Ack!" As the Belly Dragger's tail nears him he quickly grabs it in his jaws as it tries to throw him off, landing on its back just as another tried to bite at him. Cera directs the one they are riding, towards both Littlefoot and Ducky as best she could against the rapid water.

"Littlefoot!"

"Uh!" Littlefoot disappears under the water, and manages to find Ducky again. With a struggle he swims towards her, and they both end up riding another Belly Dragger up to the surface where it tries to shake them off in order to crunch on them. "Whah!" Ducky struggles to hold on to Littlefoot, and crashes on the leathery back of the Belly Dragger. "Hold on Ducky!"

"I am trying! Uh!" When she loses her grip, Littlefoot quickly grabs her tail with his jaws to stop her falling again while Petrie flies in the air at the speed the river was flowing. "Littlefoot!" Petrie knew there was a Belly Dragger that intended on swallowing them whole. He is the only one who could see it swimming for them, and dives to Ducky's rescue.

"Me coming Ducky!" Petrie called as Littlefoot looked up in confusion. "Belly Dragger danger! Not safe!" Petrie seemed to see Littlefoot's confusion, and of course cleared things up for him as he neared. It is then that Littlefoot sees the carnivore with its jaws open. Gasping after Petrie grabs Ducky, Littlefoot jumps backwards as its jaws close on air, but misses his landing when three Belly Dragger's collide with each other causing a pile up and hissing in disgust. Spike sees this as an advantage and runs ahead of his friends from the Belly Dragger he got stuck on.

"Littlefoot!" Cera called as the Belly Dragger she and Shorty were riding also crashed into the other three. With the few seconds where things seemed to be still, Littlefoot, Cera and Shorty quickly ran to safety towards the side of the river that was nearest and safest at the time. When the makeshift bridge finally breaks, the raging rapids continue at speed with the Belly Dragger's swimming through them.

None of the young dinosaurs recognise where they are right now. Dripping there with river water and out of breath, they start to look around. The flooding fast water definitely carried them further downriver than they had previously thought, but Shorty was glad they came to his rescue.

"Hoh! Heh! Thanks, for the rescue." All his friends smiled after the acknowledgement, but then a loud roar made them head tail and run upriver from whence they came.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** See! I told you you'll find out in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. New Day Decisions

**New Day Decisions**

Visibility in the Mysterious Beyond became more vague as the Sky Puffies blew across the night sky, covering the Night Circle in a dark embrace the young dinosaurs had hoped would let go. No matter how long they wished, the clouds would not go away and a pitter patter of Skywater began to fall in the area. Cera looked up in disgust while Littlefoot searched for at least a cave they could shelter in, now that they recognised the area.

"Oh great! More Skywater." Cera moaned before looking back to Littlefoot. "Have you found any shelter yet?"

"I'm looking! But this light doesn't make things any clearer." Cera gives out a sigh.

"Hoh!" Ducky started shivering on Spike's back, where Petrie hugs her to keep her warm. "I am so cold!"

"I'm cold too!" Shorty continued as his friends surrounded him more to share their warmth. "But I seem to recall a cave nearby!"

"You do! Where?" Cera complied much happier than she was previously.

"I just, can't exactly remember where."

"Oh."

"Would there be any way to know Shorty?" Ducky questioned.

"Not likely, not unless we reach the, place where the land bridge, used to be." It is then that they come to large tracks that Shorty recognises as Bron, the escort and Mr. Thicknose. Shorty quickly runs off in his happiness, now that he knows the direction where Bron had gone that morning.

"Shorty! Wait!" Cera cried as she and her friends followed Shorty as best they could.

"This way guys! The cave is not far from here."

"You remember now?!" Littlefoot called after him. "Great!" The cave they reach is amazingly intact, and the rushing sounds of the river have more or less died down now. Despite their previous encounter with the Belly Draggers, they have never felt that a cave in the Mysterious Beyond could be so welcoming as it is, naturally formed beside the river where the carnivores could easily return for a second, more controlled round of 'Crunch'. But the Skywater began to pour as they enter the place; watching the water flow downhill towards the river was actually quite entertaining, even for them. They restfully lay down for the night, under the comforting grace of the quiet cave.

* * *

It is early that morning that Haruno's Seer's escort started walking across the bridge over the large gorge. Bron and Astreon were there waiting for them, ready to help them down the steep rocky decline. Once the last Threehorn had made it onto the bridge, seven Fast Biters appeared in the area they previously left. Quickly realising where their prey had headed to, they charged with thrashing jaws and loud roars. Bron had never seen Sharpteeth like this before, and was ultimately amazed at how quickly they figured out the trick. He readied himself to attack with Astreon, in case the Fast Biters began advancing on them across the bridge, but a jet stream suddenly manifested as Haruno appeared on Bron's back. The carnivores neared as expected but setting foot on the bridge, they started second guessing when the jet stream increased in speed. They seemed to realise this wind draught has become faster and more dangerous, and backed away a safe distance from the drop. With roars and calls of disgust, they just stared waiting in hope the gust would pass. Bron and Astreon also backed up, as the screams of the wind raged continuously. The noises seemed to scare the Fast Biters back into the peaceful canyon where they came from, to wait for unsuspecting prey.

"Hm! I did say, didn't I Bron!" Haruno complacently stated.

"Huh!" Bron quickly turned his gaze at the chameleon that called his name. "You certainly seemed like you knew this strong wind would appear Haruno."

"You can thank my Seer for that. The more relaxed you become, the easier you realise logical things." He rolls onto his back again and relaxes as Bron walks back to the herd with Astreon, knowing they are safe for the time being. Once reaching the new Seer, Haruno jumps down to walk with him. Now Bron could see he only has one horn still fully intact, understanding why the others address him as Old One Horn. The Bright Circle still rising, slowly warms the land and air around them once more.

* * *

As the Bright Circle rises more, Cera stirs awake via the rays of light that shone on her closed eyes through the cave. She quickly peers out in hope the Belly Draggers are nowhere in sight. Once she was certain things were safe, she started waking the others from their snooze. Unforgiving moans were her only reply, but she tries again nonetheless.

"Mnn!" Littlefoot opens one eye though droopingly, just to look in Cera's direction. "Cera!"

"Come on! We have to find our way back over the river!"

"Maybe later!" He yawns before closing his eyes and sleeping again.

"Ooh! Fine!" Littlefoot opens both his eyes in annoyance. "I'll find a way back myself! Humph!" On that note, Cera walks off in a strop as Shorty wakes.

"Where's she going?"

"To find a way over the river..." He yawns again and closes his eyes once more, though he started speaking in his sleep. "On her own." Shorty quickly rises up in worry, and runs out to stop her in case she may be attacked.

"Cera! Wait!" Cera stops and turns to Shorty, though she is unnerved by his appearance. "You can't just wander off out here! You know the dangers!"

"So! I want to get back home before my dad finds out I'm out here!" She pauses. "If you've come to stop me, then don't even think I will accept!"

"But, Cera! The Belly Draggers would have returned by now, and the fast water is too deep and wide for us to swim in!" Cera turns away again and starts to walk off. "This is suicide Cera! Trust me on that!"

"Hoh!" She walks back towards him, not amused at all by what he just said. "Then how do you propose we get across then?!"

"I'm afraid we'll have to find another way back." He sits down. "If only these Belly Draggers didn't hang around in this waterway, your folks could help you back across." He pauses as he stands to head back into the cave. "But I'm not turning back until I know Bron is safe!"

"Oh! I guess you are right Shorty. I'm sorry." Cera now in agreement, heads back to the cave with Shorty. All they need to do now is wait for the others to wake up, if they ever do that is.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Just thought I'd relax things a little bit, after the events of the previous chapter. Enjoy!


	19. A Close Call

**A Close Call**

The Great Valley is otherwise quiet as the Bright Circle rises over the mountains, brightening the land in a lustre of different colours with the accompanying yellow warmth. The residents have just begun to wake for the new day most totally oblivious to the missing children, but Grandpa desperately started calling for both Littlefoot and Shorty after he noticed they had disappeared.

"Littlefoot! Shorty!" He paused as he looked around, then walked about trying to find them. "Littlefoot! Shorty!" Grandma then reached him before trying her best to comfort him.

"Dear! Don't worry. I'm sure they are fine." She then rubs her head with her husband's.

"I don't understand it! Where could they both have gotten to?"

"We may have to discuss with the others."

"Cera!" Mr. Threehorn hollered with a hint of worry in his voice, making both Grandma and Grandpa react with a most recognisable visage.

"Now we most certainly will need to discuss! You know how Mr. Threehorn is." He looks around in worry once more before heading to the meeting place where Mr. Threehorn was already waiting, expecting a major explanation with the other adults as to the whereabouts of their children.

* * *

"Can you explain something to me, Longneck?" Mr. Threehorn questioned in a little anger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Threehorn, but I don't know how to explain." Grandpa admitted much to Topps' awe.

"Then I blame that grandson of yours!"

"Why blame Littlefoot? It's not his fault the youngsters have disappeared."

"I just want to know that my little Ducky and Spike are safe!" Ducky's mum answered unannounced.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this." Mrs. Flyer considered, before speaking with Grandpa Longneck upon a sudden matter that came to mind. "But Shorty had been acting strange all day yesterday, ever since Bron left with the rest of Mr. Thicknose's escort."

"Yes! I believe we had realised that too." Grandma Longneck replied for both her and Grandpa. "You don't think Shorty ran away to find him, do you?"

"Perhaps! Do you know if Shorty has ever been left alone without Bron?" Mrs. Flyer questioned to both of them.

"Only what our son told us at the time Littlefoot needed to know." Grandpa answered.

"Since Shorty was taken in by Bron, he has never left him for this long." Grandma declared.

"Then I'm afraid he may have run away in a loss, in order to find Bron himself."

"That still doesn't explain why Cera and the others have gone missing!" Mr Threehorn suddenly complied, before Mrs. Flyer started walking towards him to give him her opinion.

"I believe that one of them realised Shorty had disappeared, most likely Littlefoot. He would then have asked his friends to go with him and try to bring Shorty back."

"It is understandable!"

"We must search for them!" A Flyer then appears from the Mysterious Beyond, and instantly dives for the adults below to inform them on what he had witnessed. They all look to him a little discouraged, as he lands on the ground in front of them.

"The land bridge after last night's Flooding Fast Water has been destroyed!"

"Any news on the children? Have you seen them?" Grandpa asked in worry.

"They have safely made it to the other side of the Fast Water!"

"You mean, they are now trapped out there!"

"I'm afraid so!"

"Did you not think to let us know?" Mr. Threehorn has started to become livid with the news he has heard.

"The Flooding Fast Water happened late last night! All of you had been asleep!" Mr. Threehorn quickly backed down after the Flyer mentioned they had been asleep. "I could not see, but I heard their screams amidst the torrent they were trapped in, drowned out by the noises of the Belly Draggers and the raging waters!" He pauses as the adults stare in fear. "I only just saw a young Threehorn and Longneck walk out from a cave! That is all I know! They are back in the cover of this cave, but the Fast Water is too dangerous now that the Belly Draggers have returned!"

"I believe they will continue on their journey to find Bron, in light that they all can return by another route." Mrs. Flyer concluded. "Thank you for the news sir."

"No worries! If I were bigger, I would bring them back myself." The Flyer then heads off back to his nest in the Mysterious Beyond, as the adults disperse in a major loss as to what they can do.

* * *

As the day brightens up more, Littlefoot and the others who are not already awake, start to stir. This is the news both Cera and Shorty had been waiting for, so they stand to greet them morning. Yawning and stretching, Littlefoot stands to his feet as the others begin to rise.

"Gee!" He looks around the cave, only vaguely remembering why he and his friends were there. He then sees that both Cera and Shorty are already up. "Couldn't you have woken us up! How long have you been waiting?"

"We couldn't wake you up, for you refused to get up! And we have been waiting for a while now." Ducky overheard Cera as she stretched and yawned.

"We are sorry to have kept you Cera!"

"No worries. We are safer in here anyway." Then there is the sound of a Belly Dragger outside, hissing in search of something forcing Cera into a frightened whisper. "Okay. Not so safe. Not if they find us." Then Petrie yawns loudly as he stands, forced looks from all his friends as Ducky clenched his beak shut, made him wonder what he had done wrong.

"What me do wrong?" He questioned among closed lips. They soon heard a Belly Dragger again, passing by the outside of the cave in search of them. All the young dinosaurs backed further into the cave as it looked their way, until backs were against the walls. Shorty could understand exactly what the Belly Draggers were now doing, and lets his friends know of the present situation.

"They are herding us guys. They know we are in here. We need to find some large stones."

"But what for?" Came Cera's untimely question as another Belly Dragger passed by the cave, its tail sliding by the edge as it peered in their direction hissing threateningly.

"To confuse them. If we can aim them into the river, the Belly Draggers will think we are back over there." Shorty daringly peers out from the darkness of the cave, and could have sworn he saw a Belly Dragger looking right in their direction. "Hurry. Find some stones. We'll never get out otherwise." Despite what little light there was in the cave, they managed to find a fair amount of stones both large and small in the immediate vicinity. Piling them all near the edge of the cave out of sight, Shorty asked for one more stone thrower due to the limited deception status that Belly Draggers would not otherwise comprehend. Cera is the one who decides to be the other, and they line up the stones for the river before readying themselves to swing them with their tails.

The quick reactions were most expected by the Belly Draggers with satisfying roars and hisses that diminished amidst the splashes of water, even the one that was looking directly at the cave joined in the feinted frenzy after a few more swings at different areas of the river. _So gullible,_ Shorty thought as he and his friends flee from the cave where they were originally detected. Safely out of the Belly Dragger's territory, the young dinosaurs continue to follow the tracks they could see in the lush ground before them.

Of course with Shorty leading things could not possibly go wrong, much to Cera's dismay as she remembered what happened the last time Shorty had lead them. This was at the time he lied about passing the Great Longneck Test, but all Cera's previous worries may yet be for nothing. _He seems to know much more than he did previously. He is much stronger and smarter too, so what could possibly go wrong._ Cera thought following close behind, now that the land started to turn desolate and rocky. Tracks were much harder to find now, but reaching the pointy red rocks Shorty noticed that a battle had been fought here prior. Taking into account Guido's information, this was very understandable. As they study the three paths they could see, a faint track could be seen going to the left. Now Shorty was certain this is where Bron had headed, but they froze when a loud shriek suddenly echoed between the red spires.


	20. Unknown Reasons

**Unknown Reasons**

"What that?" Petrie questioned with fear in his voice. The young dinosaurs had made it passed the first obstacle of the new day for sure, but now they stood frozen at the freakish sound that had just been heard somewhere amidst the red spires, one they may have recognised but were unsure. Shorty started walking forward to get a better study of the area they have yet to pass through, but he could not see anything moving. The sound is heard again, much closer than before but where was it coming from. Petrie hid behind Littlefoot as the shriek echoed through the rock formations, but was it coming from behind them. Upon a moment's silence, a screech is then heard and a most recognisable one too, as Petrie tightly grips Littlefoot on his back leg.

"Oh no, no, no! That was Screech's screech." Ducky stated as she too hid behind Littlefoot. Suddenly a loud roar seemed to shake the ground, they could feel the vibrations through the land. "And Red Claw's bellowing roar!" Ducky tightly grips the other back leg of Littlefoot, not wanting to let go. When the shriek sounded even closer, they could feel the ground shaking beneath them and a much recognisable scream that seemed distant.

"Huh! Ruby!" Littlefoot uttered a little confused, then another recognisable scream this time from Chomper. "And Chomper!" Within moments they were both running pass as fast as lightning.

"Run!"

"Aah!" _Hang on. Both running as fast as Skyfire?_ Littlefoot thought to himself as he watched them. _Chomper can't run that fast, can he?_ Then Littlefoot suddenly realised Chomper was actually being carried atop Ruby's back, staring in horror and holding on very tightly at the speed she can sprint. "Ruby! Slow down!" Chomper's cry had been heard only slightly, and then a chill went down some spines as a low growl came from behind. Littlefoot and the others slowly look up behind them daringly, and instantly scream before running as Red Claw clamps his jaws shut on the ground. Both Ducky and Petrie could not let go, they did not want to let go but knew they had to. They were a burden to Littlefoot by slowing him down.

"Let go and run! Hurry!" Littlefoot commanded. They were following Ruby down the middle path, with Screech and Red Claw close behind. Spike coaxes Ducky to jump onto his back, and Petrie instantly lets go so the air would catch his wings to direct him up safely. That is when he saw Thud running at Ruby's speed between the spires, and resourcefully bellows in her direction knowing Thud's next move.

"RUBY! STOP!" His words seemed to reach Ruby's ears, causing her to stop and look back just as Thud dived and rolled head over heels towards a large outcropping of red rock. He crashes and writhes around in embarrassment and agony, scarred knowing his brother will not let him live his mistake down.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She goes back to a run. "Hurry! This way! There's a cave on the other side!" And then she was gone like the wind again with Chomper screaming again at Ruby's speed.

"Rubyyy-aaah!"

The others pass by Thud just as he manages to recover, with Spike only just dodging his jaws and continuing much faster than before. Within seconds he was ahead of Littlefoot and the others much to their surprise.

"Spike!" Ducky cried as she held on tightly. "Please! Do not run so fast!"

"Everyone!" Littlefoot started, directing his voice towards his friends. "Spike has the right idea! Pick up the pace!" Red Claw at this moment tried to speed up after them as Screech and Thud naturally sprinted closer to them, but being the lumbering buffoon that he is, tripped over a stray rock and collided with the ground much to his disgust. With a snort and a thump of his foot, Thud and Screech go to run back to check he was alright, quickly told otherwise by his sudden angry roar as he got up himself. They charge back to the chase with frightened roars of 'okay', under the orders to trap the Longneck for Red Claw's own desire. Chomper understood what both Screech and Thud were told, and tried to get Ruby to go back.

"Ruby! Go back, please!"

"You are the one under my care. Once I reach the cave and drop you there, I will reach our friends and take them there!" Chomper's familiar moan is the answer she gets.

"Okay! But hurry!" As they reach the other side of the rock formations, Ruby spies the cave she was looking for.

"I spy the cave that I was spying for!" She then turns right quickly and drops Chomper in the cave for his safety. "Stay here!" She then charges back for her friends, to help direct them towards the cave she knew was there. "Keep going! We are almost at the cave that I spied while spying for it!"

"That's what we're doing?!" Cera unintentionally shouted. "Sorry!"

"It is okay! I will stall them for you to get you to the cave!" She then heads to Screech and Thud knowing Red Claw was not far behind.

"Ruby! Wait!" Littlefoot cried as he looked behind to her while running. He thought to go and help, but Shorty told him otherwise.

"No Littlefoot! You are not fast enough! The Fast Runner can match them with her speed!"

"But..."

"Don't worry! She'll keep them from catching us! We must continue on to the cave."

"Okay!" Littlefoot carries on with his friends all the while Ruby starts stalling the Fast Biters, causing them to bite at air as she darts around them. Thud thumps his foot on the ground in annoyance, and again makes a mistake by crashing into his brother after tailing the Fast Runner. They both trip over each other's feet as Red Claw arrives, forcing him to slow down in much disregard, and giving Ruby much needed time to get back to her friends as they near the cave's location. Red Claw thumps his foot and snorts in anger at both his lackeys trying to get up over each other. He makes a few sounds in a conversing type of way, before charging off ahead leaving them there. They eventually get up in their confusion, watching their boss lumbering in the direction of the young dinosaurs. He is most dissatisfied with their persistent mistakes, and they realise he has decided to stop the young dinosaurs himself. They will not intervene unless asked, but as Screech runs ahead he whacks his tail into the face of his brother. This drove Thud into a squeal of condolence, before he ran after his brother just in case Red Claw needed help.

* * *

"Quick! Turn right here!" Ruby conditioned so her friends knew where the cave was. They disappear inside as Red Claw's thundering footsteps near. With a temporary pause and a loud sniff, he realised they had fled into the cave that he, Screech and Thud would not be able to enter. With his ambiguous roar and shrill cry of defeat, he storms off as the Fast Biters follow. After those foreboding minutes of life or death, Ruby collapses to the cave floor totally exhausted and on her back. "Hahhhhh!" Her joyous sigh turns into a slight laugh, as Littlefoot and the others seem happy with their appearance. This is soon overruled by their ultimate confusion as to why they were out here in the first place. The same glares came from Chomper, and Ruby after she sat up against the cave wall. Awkward as it may seem, Littlefoot started the questioning.

"Why are you two out here?"

"I'd say the same to you Littlefoot. In fact, I'd say the same say to you all." Shorty then walks up towards her, moderately confused by the Fast Runner's words as Chomper stands beside her. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Chomper innocently waves to the green Longneck, and then the awkwardness returns. Littlefoot then realises Shorty has not been introduced to these two yet, and there the awkwardness goes away.

"Oh Shorty! Meet Ruby and Chomper!" He turns his gaze to them. "Ruby and Chomper! Meet Shorty!"

"Hello Shorty!"

"Hi Shorty!" They both greeted him at the same time, smiling innocently.

"You sure do have strange friends Littlefoot." He looks to Littlefoot then back at Chomper and Ruby. "Nice to meet you!"

"So, anyway! Why exactly are you two out here in the Mysterious Beyond?" Littlefoot questioned again, hoping for an answer.

"We were just heading back to the Great Valley when Red Claw found us." Chomper answered. "Ruby and I just finished visiting her parents."

"We decided to come back and find you, but Screech and Thud forced us away from the entrance to the Secret Caverns. We had to run towards the river, to run from them." Ruby continued.

"But as we reached the river, those Belly Draggers sent us away."

"We were then chased down this way, where we saw you as Red Claw and the Fast Biter brothers saw you." Ruby pauses to catch her breath. "Now it is your turn to tell us why you are out here!"

"We are searching for Bron, Mr. Thicknose and the escort. They are not back yet." Littlefoot stated as Shorty started to feel a little upset. "Shorty is worried about him."

"Since Bron left with the escort and Mr. Thicknose, I have felt uneasy, like something bad has happened to them. I can't bear being without him. It's too much." Shorty admitted before going silent, a slight trickle of a tear on his cheek.

"Shorty loves Bron with all his heart. Being without Bron for just a day is making Shorty very sad." Ducky informed after walking up to them.

"Ducky right! Bron be like father to Shorty!" Petrie continued as he flew to be beside Ducky.

"Then we will go with you." Ruby suddenly offered. "Maybe going with you will help us all return safely to the Great Valley, that is if you want us going with you."

"Alright." Shorty sadly answered. "You helped us evade the three meat eaters, so you're free to come with us." He heads to the mouth of the cave and peers out, checking that Red Claw, Screech and Thud are nowhere to be seen. "The coast is clear guys!" Shorty walks out as the others follow. "But I don't know where else to go." He pauses at a loss. "Any clue towards their whereabouts is nigh impossible to find now." With his last depressing words, he heads on ahead in hope that footprints will be found again as the others follow him closely behind.

* * *

The heat in the Mysterious Beyond has somewhat diminished now that a cool wind was blowing. All the dinosaurs including Bron have managed to keep up the pace towards their destination, and are much closer than otherwise predicted by the chameleons with them. If they keep this up, they should make it to the monument by the early hours of the evening. As far as the eye could see, the land was devoid of all life except for the minor cacti in a sandy wasteland and the many dinosaurs walking here. A herd now quite large, is a well known threat to Sharpteeth that may live out in the desert. Never would they attack a herd as large as this, unless they had a death wish or something else. Haruno is lazily resting on Old One Horn's back, much to the disagreement of both Chesec and Sutoa. When they appear atop the old Threehorn's back, they quickly grab Haruno.

"Hey!" Haruno replied as they all disappeared so that none of the dinosaurs could see them heading away out of earshot. Once they were far enough away, they reappeared and started to discuss. "That was uncalled for guys! You could've just asked!" All Chesec and Sutoa did was stare at him unnerved, expecting Haruno to realise why they could not speak at that time. "Is this about the preparations or something?"

"Yes!" Chesec had replied quite quickly.

"You mean it has taken you this long just to realise. Tut, tut Haruno!" Sutoa suavely answered.

"It isn't my fault my Seer has an influence on me. I actually enjoy his company. But what is it about these preparations?"

"We're just wondering if you understand what must be done at the monument, that's all."

"That nothing must intervene with our plans." Chesec conditioned in accordance with Sutoa.

"Yes, yes! I know that!"

"This also includes feelings I hope you know."

"Fine, fine! I understand! But is there even a reason for these plans?"

"Yes, but not what you think."

"It is difficult to explain, but isn't crucial at this present moment."

"Well. If it is that important, then I haven't forgotten."

"You said that last time and you forgot." Sutoa reminded. They then realise that the dinosaurs are quite far ahead. "Come on! We must catch them up!" On that note, the three chameleons head back to their Seers. With the wind dying down, the heat eventually hits them hard and they are soon back to being slow and tired. If they do not get out of this desert sooner, they may start losing some of the herd to dehydration. The small carnivores that are following, know to wait for stray prey to be in their midst where they could easily hunt them down for a well deserved meal. The nearest watering hole may be miles away, but the distant sandstorm could very well come upon the unsuspecting dinosaurs in no time at all, and force them into a lost frenzy.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Thought I'd introduce Ruby, Chomper and everyone's three favourite carnivore enemies from the TV series in this chapter. Hope your thoughts didn't race at this chapter's climax.


	21. A Successive Aptitude

**A Successive Aptitude**

The sandstorm was upon the herd within seconds, impairing their vision most definitely. Hardly anyone could see a foot in front of them. Mr. Thicknose and the other Seers were not going anywhere with the herd if the storm kept blowing sand in their eyes like this. It is then than Mr. Thicknose sees a gap between the high walls of the desert cliffs despite how little he could see, and a herd of Spiketails that seemed to be coming their way at quite a rush.

"Bron!" Mr. Thicknose called. "There are Spiketails heading this way! I could make out a gap between the high cliffs! And then they started showing up!"

"We must try to head their way!" As he started to move, the sandstorm increased and buffeted him back into a stand with his eyes closed. He could not see, let alone move even a foot forward. Keeping his head down he waited for the Spiketails to reach them. As they appear in front of them, they begin to direct the herd to the safety of the cliff walls, keeping the sand out of their faces as best they could.

"Keep your heads down Longnecks! Sand clouds can be blinding! They can choke and dehydrate you!" With the formation of this Stegosaurus herd causing the sandstorm to blow over as it buffets their sides, air holes begin forming between the dinosaurs, giving the others their much needed breaths without swallowing any sand. Within minutes the whole herd were safely under the cover of the high cliffs, as the bad weather continued raging. With everyone accounted for, they carried on towards their destination in light that they will make it without any more interruptions.

* * *

As much as he had wished, Shorty still did not find any clues that would tell him they were on the right track where Bron had headed with the rest of his small herd. No matter where he looked, there was nothing.

"Hoh!" Shorty moaned in a depressing way. He is just about to give up when he finally notices something he has wanted to find for the last hour. He runs towards them, much to the surprise of the others before calling them over.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Shorty looks to them as they approached him.

"What have you found?" Littlefoot happily questioned.

"The tracks of the herd we are looking for." He looks over them to his right, and sees that they pass by a canyon. As he looks to his left, he notices that the footprints have come from the red spires. This instantly reminds Shorty about the tracks he saw before Red Claw and the two Fast Biter brothers appeared and messed up their original direction.

"Where have they come from?" Ducky asked in curiosity.

"The red spires where we were chased. If Red Claw and the two Fast Biters hadn't showed, we could've followed these foot holes here."

"Do you know where they lead, if they lead in the way you know?" Ruby simply enquired.

"They pass by that canyon down there." Shorty answered directing his gaze down to the right. He starts to run off in the direction of the prints joyous to know they are back on the right track. His friends follow him closely behind, not wanting to get lost in this unknown area of the Mysterious Beyond.

* * *

Shorty stops outside the canyon, as the others start wondering why. They then follow his gaze down to the ground, where large Sharpteeth tracks could be seen. They were prominent and much more recent than the others, like they were made there that morning. Studying the area, Shorty had the understanding that these Sharpteeth were fleeing from something else in the canyon, but was not sure what or when. He thought to check inside the canyon, just to be on the sure side but knew this was a bad idea.

"Shorty?" Littlefoot asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure why these Sharpteeth fled, but I think it is wise we go around."

"Go around? Shorty that will take ages!" Cera complained.

"I know it will take a while, but it is the safer option Cera."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Bron went around, probably due to these Sharpteeth yesterday. If we go inside now, whatever these Sharpteeth were fleeing from will find us."

"Shorty does have a point Cera. It would be very bad if we are found out. It would. It would."

"Me go with others on this one Cera."

"But!" Cera seemed a little surprised and annoyed.

"Please Cera! We've trusted Shorty this far." Chomper pleaded, awaiting Cera's decision. "Please don't let it all go to waste." Cera had to think for a while, until her final decision meant going with Shorty and the others around the canyon.

 _I shouldn't let long journeys get to me like this. Shorty could be right. Who knows what Sharpteeth could be in there? I shouldn't put myself in danger just because I want to walk less._ Cera thought to herself. The pause her friends received, particularly Chomper was confusing. "Okay! I will stay on the safer route."

"That's great!" Chomper replied quickly with maybe a jump of joyous intent. Well he wanted to, but that would be quite strange in anyone's eyes, so he concealed it with a turn as the others headed on forward. Cera follows under certainty that Shorty knows where the safest routes are.

* * *

The heat in the prairie has become completely unbearable to a certain extent. Petrie is fanning himself as best he could while flying through the air, and Ducky droopingly hangs over Spike's thick neck, her tongue hanging out. Littlefoot is sweating quite profusely as well as Cera, Spike and Shorty, and they are gradually slowing down to a sluggish stride. Never have they been so long walking through very hot regions like this one. Of course, they have before at the time they were helping Mo return to the sea where he belongs, but they had a river beside them the entire time. Out here, they have not seen even a single watering hole since they left the coolness of the cave at the red spires. Petrie suddenly falls out of the sky, crashing frontwards onto Littlefoot's back utterly exhausted. He too had his tongue hanging out, but was salivating due to lack of hydration. Littlefoot looks to him, quite worried about how dehydrated he must feel.

"Petrie! Are you alright?"

"Hoh! Me too, tired! When we, gonna get there?"

"I don't know!" Littlefoot answered breathlessly.

"All I want is, water right now! I cannot even, move with all this, heat!" Ducky complained. Both Petrie and Ducky were breathing rapidly, and their lips start drying up.

"There, has to be, a watering hole, somewhere round here." Shorty began aspiring, having no clue if Bron and the others found water at this point.

"Hoh! I regret, even agreeing, to this! The canyon, was so much, cooler!" Cera paused trying to catch her breath and reserve her energy, not exactly a good idea but she had no choice.

"Cera! We have to keep moving!" Chomper urged as he walked to her. "If a Sharptooth comes here, he would pick his teeth with you without hesitation!"

"Oh! I don't care! I can't move until I've had a rest! The Bright Circle is making this place so hot!" She collapses on her front in exhaustion, causing Ruby to head back and help as best she could with the others slowly heading to them.

"Cera! You can't lay here or you'll never get up from laying here. The heat in the air will keep you down, and you'll dehydrate because the heat is keeping you down." She starts helping Cera back up to her feet. "I know it is hard work, but hard work will always pay off if you let the hard work pay off." She has now successfully got Cera back to her feet and helps her walk back to her friends.

"Thanks, Ruby." Cera then starts to wonder how both Ruby and Chomper are inexhaustible in the heat. They do not even seem to be flustered at all, and Cera wanted to know why. "But how can, both you and, Chomper, not feel this heat?"

"Oh we feel it alright.!" Chomper began. "But as we have both lived out here, Ruby especially, we are used to this kind of temperature!"

"I, see!" It is then that Ducky smells something quite near.

"Em! I smell, something. I do. I do." Spike sniffs next, and clarifies with noises of conversion that the others hear, making them stop and do the same.

"Hey! You're right!" Littlefoot concurred.

"It smells like, water." Shorty concluded before running on ahead.

"Shorty wait!" Littlefoot shouted before running after him to try and stop him in case there is danger. Spike runs next and then Chomper, but Ruby still stays by Cera's side, helping her down the ridge until Cera says otherwise.

"Thanks Ruby, but I feel fine now!"

"Are you sure, 'cause you don't look like you are sure?"

"I'm fine!" She heads on slowly and carefully, but Ruby notices that she is walking funny. Not wanting to make Cera feel helpless, she follows close behind in case she fell again. It did not take them long to reach the watering hole, where they finally managed to drink their much needed fluids. Cera is very relieved that the watering hole had been quite close, as she started feeling dizzy not long back. Ducky and Petrie both dragged themselves across the arid earth toward the oasis, their tongues out and ready to lap up as much water as they could gulp down. Unable to get to drinking even a single drop, they both slide in with a light scream and eventually float on the surface very eased to have actually made it there.

Their time there had actually been quite enjoyable, that is until the Fast Biters arrived to drink. They started eyeing the young dinosaurs as they lapped up their fill, causing Littlefoot and his friends to freeze with fright just staring at them back. Shorty counted seven in total and thought it wise to leave as soon as they had the chance, but none of them had ever witnessed this before. At first they were curious as to why a hunting frenzy was not imminent, Chomper and Ruby in thought at the sudden scene, but this quickly turned tables before things were back to being in a frightened state at the glares. _I understand this all too well from my parents._ Ruby and Chomper both considered in their minds, before going back to drinking much to the confusion of their friends.

"Em!" Cera exclaimed.

"This is very weird. Very, very weird. Why do they not attack?" Ducky queried.

"Me no know. Me too scared to think." Petrie seemed to be the only one terrified about sharing with their enemies.

"I don't like this!" Both Littlefoot and Shorty replied at the same time, before turning to Ruby and Chomper in much need of a clarification. Spike soon realised that there was no threat, and also went back to drinking. Finding some water greens under the water, he began to eat out of concern. None of them though, have ever seen this type of Fast Biter before. They have feathers, some more prominent than others; they were larger than Screech and Thud; they seem to be very dangerous in hunting, and they look very agile. Not a carnivore to be hunted by, by any means. With one final glance from the Fast Biters, the watering hole was silent again as they returned to their previous territory. Shorty seems to understand that they may have come from the canyon Cera previously wanted to walk through. Searching for food, the young dinosaur friends agreed to leave within a short while after they have gained enough energy for the rest of their journey until the night falls again.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** If anyone remembers seeing savannah in this chapter, I have replaced it with prairie as the location is more suited to this environment.


	22. Ambushed

**Ambushed**

Finally achieving their fill, the young dinosaurs start to head away from the temporary resting place. Shorty now knows Bron had been here, as he saw the footprints continuing on ahead. For some reason though, he felt a foreboding presence in the air. He was not sure why, just that he felt it, like something was watching them amidst the shadows of the land around them. He looks around but does not see anything. Littlefoot seemed to notice Shorty's worry as did Cera, and they hurried over to him so they could ask.

"What's wrong Shorty?"

"Why do you look so worried?"

"I'm not sure. But I think something has been watching us since we came here in the first place."

"You don't suppose those Fast Biters are back?" Cera questioned in a little fright.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like it is them, but of something else." Shorty shrugs off his initial thought, and continues on following the tracks. "Well! Bron found a new herd on this side of the watering hole, and they seem to have travelled together."

"Guys! Wait up!" Ducky shouted as she rode on Spike towards them. Petrie flew to reach them, with both Chomper and Ruby close behind. With the mixed herd back in one group, they follow Shorty in the direction of the prints. The feeling that previously Shorty had felt, seemed to disappear as they left the watering hole.

* * *

Back out in the arid prairie, the heat still grew on the young dinosaurs forcing them to move in a slow stride again like last time. The further they moved on, the less visible the tracks became. Shorty struggled to keep on the path the tracks were making, and the area gradually widened until they could see for miles in all directions. Even the canyon seemed a fair distance away now, with no sign of any threat or even any creature that can survive out here. I mean, who would even think to be out in the open with this burning heat. They could feel their bodies cooking, their scales hardening for added protection.

"Hoh, man!" Shorty ushered breaking the silence of the otherwise peaceful landscape. Though he could see grasses dotted about in certain uneven spots of the land, nowhere could shield them for just a little bit while their bodies cooled down. "Is it me, or has it gotten hotter!"

"It isn't you Shorty. Even I can feel this heat burning me like heat burns, and I do not usually feel the heat when it burns." Even Ruby was complaining about how hot it has become already, though she is the most naturally accustomed to it.

"I agree!" Chomper stated. "We've just gotta find some shelter soon, or we'll collapse." Even Chomper knew that Sharpteeth who are not used to prairie temperatures would not even think twice about walking out into the open. It is just too hot for them to cope. If danger arose, they would certainly struggle to flee from the threat if their bodies could not cool down.

Unknown to them though, were Fast Biters watching from the edge of the canyon. They recognised their prey almost instantly, remembering that they shared the watering hole with them around an hour ago. But now they have invaded their territory, and this was the last straw. Why were they even going this way? Was it because of the adults from earlier that day? They remembered the Threehorns that had slept here last night, with their intended target being the one they referred to as Old One Horn. But because of the numbers and how threatening they had looked, attacking them was definitely out of the question. They also remembered the Longneck herd that had also passed through their territory, but these were just too large to even hunt at the time. One swipe of a tail from these large Land Walkers, could easily send two of them soaring through the air and dangerously colliding with the ground.

They have not had a decent meal since yesterday morning, and these young morsels in their eyes could easily be taken down. Able to feed the whole clan for the remainder of the day, their alpha started vocalising a possible plan with them, but none would dare venture out until Sky Puffies had covered the Bright Circle enough so that the air had time to cool. They of course had wondered why these young Leaf Eaters were even walking out into the open, despite them knowing how hot the day will become yet. They watched them continue towards a large palm tree that the young green Longneck had sought for, and were not happy about their decision. Not wanting to give chase, the alpha had hoped they would cook out there so much that an easy kill could be achieved. Now that this was not the case, he informed his pack on the sudden changes the intended targets had made for them.

* * *

"That tree will give us shade!" Shorty informed to his friends as he slowly headed towards it. The tree was large enough to shelter them all for a while, where they could head off again once their bodies cooled down. Shorty knew of the direction they still had to go, and would not forget it as long as he lived. Maybe the land over that way had more shelter, but he did not know unless he could get there in order to find out. Cera is the first one there as usual, gladly welcoming the coolness of the tree shade despite how little it may be. As she lay flat on the cold bleached ground, the others reached and did the same, gladly accepting the coldness against their fronts while they lay there.

"Mhmmm!" Ducky exclaimed as she lay beside Petrie. "This cold ground really soothes you. Yep, yep!"

"Me just happy to finally be out of that heat!"

"Oh Petrie. The heat isn't all that bad. Worry about the cold." Chomper considered as he lounged with his back against the tree.

"Yes. The heat is only good, if you know how good the heat is. But when it comes to the cold out here, you would wish the cold be gone and the heat be back. Weather is so unpredictable out here too!"

"I could never live out here, even if I had to." Cera admitted. "It's just too much of a hassle, for anyone."

"But if you know how to live out here, it is the best place to be." Chomper began. "There is freedom wherever you turn, if territories aren't invaded that is."

"And you can do what you will out here as you will it, with no one telling you otherwise." Ruby declared, before resting her eyes as she lay against the tree. She is still listening for her surroundings, just in case a threat came along. Shorty checked his surroundings, and could not see any threats in the vicinity so he laid down as well. Not wanting to take any chances, he kept his eyes open and listened.

"Shorty! You should rest!" Littlefoot renounced as he headed to him. "I will keep an eye out."

"But I can't rest Littlefoot, not after that feeling by the watering hole." The moment Shorty tried to relax he felt that same presence again, the one that is watching them. "See! Whatever it is, it is back!" He rises and looks around, but again he sees nothing. "It feels so gloomy." He rests down again. Thinking a rest might actually make him feel better, he decided to try. "Okay. You keep watch Littlefoot. I'm gonna try and rest." He closes his eyes and rests his head down on the ground, much to his original disregard as the feeling seemed to vanish again.

"It's fine! I don't mind!" Littlefoot stood tall as his friends rested in the shade, watching every possible location near them. He could not see the canyon clearly, so anything from that direction is simply impossible to see with all the rising heat distorting his vision. The Fast Biters at the canyon could only wait until the sky got covered by clouds, if it ever did, for the expected time they would need to quickly hunt before burning heat overwhelms them once more.

* * *

It had taken over two hours for the cloud cover to begin filling the sky and blot out the Bright Circle. The young dinosaurs resting at the only cool place they could find, started back to their feet as the light from the sky dimmed. They would wait here for a short time, until the air around them began to cool before heading for the path to continue the search. The Fast Biters in the canyon had also started rising back to their feet, after laying on the ground to conserve energy for a much deserved hunt. As the heat lines diminished for an improvement to vision, the Alpha vocalised his plan to his pack. They stalk the young dinosaurs as quietly as they could, hoping they will not be figured out by any of them until they had a grip on their hides. But Shorty began to notice the familiar feeling he had felt twice already, hanging around as though it were shadowing them. A small breeze suddenly blows around them, with a very unrecognisable voice repeating itself over and over in a mediocre kind of way.

"They have found you. A pack of seven Fast Biters shadowing your every move. Be cautious and do as your heart commands."

"Me no like this!" Petrie instantly shook on the back of Littlefoot after hearing the scary voice.

"I am frightened too." Ducky admitted as she hugged her adoptive brother for comfort.

"Whoever said what they said, I believe we better do as they did say." Ruby for some reason also heard the voice, as did Chomper as he moved closer to Ruby for protection. Shorty seemed quite terrified himself after hearing the voice, which made Cera start to think. _I don't, understand. What voice was that? Why did Ruby, Shorty and Chomper hear it? I thought only us five could hear these strange voices on the wind. Something definitely isn't right here._ Then the voice speaks again.

"Idle thought will not become you, Cera!" Cera seemed to scream at the voice, making everyone stop and turn to her in confusion.

"Cera!" They all reply in unison with each other.

"I heard that voice we all heard again!" She could not think to say that it actually addressed her by name, she was too scared to even look around. By now the pause had put everyone on edge, and Cera had to tell them. "It addressed me, by, n-name!"

"I know all your names!" The Fast Biters close in on the young dinosaurs. "Danger! They are behind you!" The voice trails away as they all turn to look at the Fast Biters staring down at them with drooling jaws.

"RUN!" Within that moment, the young dinosaurs scream and a chase ensues quite coherently. Luckily the cloud cover was still there as they could see very clearly the location Shorty had told them about, 'the land bridge over that crevice', he had mentioned to them. But just as soon as they had reached it, the Alpha ordered his pack to trap and encircle them. This forced all eight of them to halt in the centre, backing up against each other as best they could staring in fear. Shorty quickly looked around the claustrophobic circle, their assailants towering over them, and thought up a plan as he looked under them into the immediate openness of the prairie. Just when the Fast Biters closed in for the kill, Shorty bellowed a single word at the top of his lungs.

"SCATTER!" All his friends knew exactly what to do, so they ran under each Fast Biter in all directions just as they dived to strike. Colliding with each other, the Fast Biters quickly recovered and charged towards their prey, forcing them to stay separated. There was nothing they could do but run into unknown territory against their better judgement. Shorty's final words gave them the meeting point where each of them must meet, 'Across the land bridge!' but only if they had heard them over the roars of the Fast Biters and the loudness of their dire screams **.**

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** What exactly has been following them all this time? And will they manage to escape from the Fast Biters? Guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter.


	23. Separations of Affection

**Separations of Affection**

The canyon was a straight run to safety if you could call it that, what with those weird red rock formations that could give him a chance to hide on the other side. But if he went that way, he would be much farther from his friends than he previously had wished. The Fast Biter charging here, had his eyes fixed on the Spiketail lumbering on ahead as fast as his legs could carry him. Worried about Ducky, Spike wanted to go back and find her safe and sound, but then he remembered that she fell off from between his osteoderms when they were separated in the prairie.

"Aah! Spike!" Ducky screamed as she fell off from his back, crashing along the bleached ground away from him. Spike tried to turn and see where she landed so he could help her, but the Fast Biter tried to attack making him evade and run further away. Glancing behind once more where he could, he did not see Ducky where she had landed. Everyone else were nowhere in sight either, and this scared Spike knowing he was now alone and separated from all his friends.

With no way for either of them to find each other at the time, he thought to try and lose the Fast Biter thrashing its drooling jaws behind him in this canyon. His plan did not seem to be working at all right now, as the carnivore kept tailing him and jumping to try and achieve some kind of anchor on his back. It is then that Spike notices a small gap where a path converged with the major one, and turned sharply as the Fast Biter jumped again. With his jaws crunching on air, he turned down the exact same path hoping to find his meal.

The Fast Biter ran up and down in search of the Spiketail, but to no avail as Spike found a hiding place where he could quickly think up a plan to evade this meat eater, but his thoughts took over instead. _Oh! I hope everyone else is safe right now, but what can I do. This Fast Biter is one of the smartest kind I never even knew existed. Why else would they remember that we shared the same water? How did they know we would be passing through?_ He then started thinking up his original plan to evade this Fast Biter who was still searching. When the Fast Biter finally stopped and sniffed the air for the Spiketail's scent, Spike knew he would be found out if he did not move sooner. As quickly as the Fast Biter looked in his direction, Spike ran under and then brushed against the carnivore's leg when it tried to turn and follow. This caused the brute to trip up and crash on the canyon floor, as Spike ran away laughing back towards the prairie. It was not long before the Fast Biter got back to the original chase, trying to catch his meal once more. Spike seemed to recall where Shorty had told them to meet, over that land bridge. Shorty must have found something over there, and Spike just had to make it there safely so he could wait in hiding for the others.

* * *

The many trees seemed to loom over the land with many hiding places of a safe possibility, that is if nothing dangerous was lying in wait for them there. If only they did not have to keep fleeing faster than they could even scour for a safe place to hide from the Fast Biter. All he needed was a small breather so that he could rest his wings for the distance he has been carrying Ducky so far, but Petrie never had a chance to look with all the time he has had to dodge stray branches and gnashing jaws. He begins losing altitude, much to Ducky's distress as he remembers what happened in the prairie.

"Aah! Spike!" Ducky screamed as she fell off of Spike's back, crashing along the bleached ground away from him.

"DUCKY!" Petrie screamed after a gasp, as he dived to save her from the enclosing jaws of the Fast Biter. He saves her just in time, as the Fast Biter's jaws chomped at the ground where Ducky had ceased rolling. He flew in Spike's direction hoping he could safely land, but the Fast Biter's jaws were upon them as she jumped to his height. With both of them screaming, Petrie flies in the opposite direction still carrying Ducky causing the Fast Biter to chomp on air. Petrie continued in this unknown direction trying to keep Ducky and himself as far from the Fast Biter as he could, but she had followed them into the trees jumping and chomping to try and trap them in her jaws.

"Hoh! We could've been eaten back there!"

"Please, do not remind me!"

"Whah!"

"Aah!" Petrie dodged another tree branch at speed as they both screamed, but he continued to lose altitude. The Fast Biter was waiting for this flyer to crash on the ground where she could gobble up both him and the swimmer within seconds, but Ducky then finds a safe thick branch where they both could safely land and run from the Fast Biter.

"Petrie! There!" She tried to direct Petrie in that direction via pointing, and he gladly forced himself to agree. As Ducky landed, she quickly dragged Petrie across to the large trunk, just as the Fast Biter chomped around the branch before landing much to her disgust. She then told Petrie to hold onto her back as she climbed higher, just as the meat eater jumped and clawed at the point they had stood, bringing down more of the already destroyed branch. She watched them disappear amidst the leaves, and roared in anger knowing she had to wait in order to attack them again.

Walking round the tree, the Fast Biter kept looking up for any changes her meal may yet make. With his energy slowly returning, Petrie starts to flap his wings giving Ducky a reason to worry.

"Petrie wait! Your energy may not have returned yet."

"Me okay to fly, just no carry. Me no know if me can carry anymore." He looks back towards the prairie where they both came from, remembering that he flew in a straight line. "Ducky? You can run along branches right?" He questioned thinking up an idea.

"I can run along branches! I can, I can!"

"Me have plan. If you run along branches, me can fly and make Fast Biter chase me. Me can move between branches, and make Fast Biter crash!"

"Ooh. That is a good idea." Ducky replied while jumping for joy. "It is, it is!"

"Let's go!" With the plan now in motion Petrie coaxes the meat eater to chase him through the many trees beside the thin stretch of clearing, as Ducky runs along the high branches as best she could on the edge of the thin stretch of clearing. His plan had worked, but now he must manoeuvre through the trees without crashing or losing speed including staying in sight of the carnivore to distract her from her surroundings. This began failing as she managed to dodge all trees Petrie passed, understanding his plan all too well. The last thing Petrie could do, was to bravely blind her line of sight with his wings. He held tightly onto her nostrils as she staggered and swung her head and arms, trying to throw him off. Petrie quickly let go as the Fast Biter dangerously neared the tree. Watching her crash and slide down possibly unconscious, if not dazzled, he complacently laughed before heading off to find Ducky and get back to the prairie.

It was not long before they both found Spike, but he did not stop as the Fast Biter still chased him. Petrie was carrying Ducky again, and had planned to drop her off onto Spike's back, before forcing the Fast Biter to stop and go for him. A brave move if indeed it be pulled off. Finally near Spike, he called his name.

"SPIKE!" Spike quickly turned his gaze towards the sound. Seeing both Petrie and Ducky unharmed made him happy and relieved, as he turned himself to run in their direction. "CATCH DUCKY!" Petrie lowers himself then drops Ducky so Spike could catch her, before flying pass the Fast Biter's eyes making him try to bite him in annoyance. Chomping on air he turns to try again as Spike makes it across the land bridge. It is then that a scream from his own kind had been heard. Out of pure instinct, he charges in the direction of the noise as well as the other that made it back to the prairie from the woods.

* * *

Running dangerously fast beside the crevice on the other side of the land bridge, a Fast Biter had his eyes fixed on his prey. Every time a foot came within centimetres of the dying fall, small clods of dirt dived never to be seen again as sand and stone followed by the forces that beckoned them. _How have I run this far already?_ Chomper thought as he jumped from the jaws that nearly grabbed his tail.

"Aah! Go away!" Chomper has never felt alone like this in an unknown land, running for his life from a carnivore that had nearly got him twice now. But he suddenly remembered the desperation he felt, for the short time Ruby had been beside him.

"Ruby!" Chomper called as he tripped and landed flat on his front. Ruby helped him back to his feet, but had no time to carry him as two Fast Biters dived for them. Running at Chomper's speed holding his hand was not enough, so she desperately let go. "No! Ruby! Don't leave me!" The glances were that of depression.

"I will see you again Chomper, as seeing you again will be the first thing on my list!" Her voice trails off as she disappears amidst the distance, beckoning the Fast Biter to chase her. "Please don't worry!" Chomper tried to turn and see her once more, but he never did.

Though the crevice was very deep and dangerous to be near, Chomper's instinct told him to keep beside the drop. As much as the Fast Biter knew of the plan the young Sharptooth had, he kept trying to force him to trip over the edge, a well thought out decision that would mean picking him up in his jaws to devour how he pleased. He loses his footing but regains it quite rapidly, balancing himself so he did not lose any ground. Just then, Chomper slides to a complete halt gasping in fear as he narrowly missed the drop of the crevice that cut in front so suddenly.

"No!" With a glance behind him, Chomper felt he had nowhere to go, but looking down in front of him, a ledge could be seen. "Yes!" As quickly as the Fast Biter's jaws seemed to caress his very body, Chomper jumps down screaming much to the meat eater's confusion as his jaws closed on nothing but air. Chomper then carefully sidled along the narrow ledge around the corner just as the Fast Biter looked down at a loss, or maybe he knew the little Sharptooth had jumped on the ledge that he saw. With a roar of anger, his next attempt was to look over the edge on his knees around the corner, claws ready to grab at his meal.

"Aah!" Chomper cried when he ducked as the claws scraped at the rock face, before trying his best to speed up now that the ledge had seemed to widen. The Fast Biter stood and walked at Chomper's speed still looking down at his prey, thinking on every possible thing his prey may do now. With the ledge now wide enough for Chomper to run, it started to incline at a steady pace making him back up to keep as far from the Fast Biter as he could. The carnivore began to think on his prey's next move, so he would be ready to strike for a final time.

Chomper picked up a stone and waited for the Fast Biter to look back down over the edge, which of course he did in his impatience. Never did it think a stone would be thrown into its eye, as it reeled up roaring in agony. This gave Chomper enough time to run to the safety of the higher ground, and back towards the edge of the desert where Ruby might already be waiting for him.

* * *

The desert temperature seemed to bother the Fast Biter here, as she desperately searched the land for her prey. Though the rising heat distorted her vision, she could just make out the Fast Runner pass by a sandstone boulder, and quickly charged in the direction that she went. Ruby glanced behind herself at the predator that finally started the chase again, ready to mess her around.

"Hah! Let's see how fast you can run to catch a fast runner running." She speeds up coaxing the Fast Biter to speed up too, before she sharply turns into a different direction. Within the instance she was out of sight, the Fast Biter quickly found her again. Ruby then remembers what happened in the prairie, for the short time she had been beside Chomper.

"Ruby!" Chomper called as he tripped and landed flat on his front. Ruby helped him back to his feet, but had no time to carry him as two Fast Biters dived for them. Running at Chomper's speed holding his hand was not enough, so she desperately let go. "No! Ruby! Don't leave me!" The glances were that of depression.

"I will see you again Chomper, as seeing you again will be the first thing on my list!" Her voice trails off as she disappears amidst the distance, beckoning the Fast Biter to chase her. "Please don't worry!" As much as she thought Chomper could survive without any trouble, she waved to him anyway as he is forced to run beside the crevice. But he did not see her wave when he disappeared from her sight.

The speed of the Fast Runner never ceased to amaze the Fast Biter, but she could not let her prey disappear from her view. Her hunger had been too great not to miss this opportunity, but she sped up anyway at a dangerously fast sprint catching up to Ruby within seconds. Her next attempt was to bite at the Fast Runner's tail and force her to lose her balance, but every single snap she made was evaded by her prey. She knew not to jump at this speed, for her legs were not built in that way. Ruby looked back only to see the positioning of her chaser.

"Oh dear! If I do not think up something quick, I may never be able to think up something quick again." She evades another bite attack and sharply turns away, causing the Fast Biter to slide balancing on her feet in order to keep her ground and follow her prey once more. Soon though, the heat may overwhelm and slow her down against her better judgement. She did not want this to happen.

Ruby saw what she needed to see as she dodged a cactus plant. A large boulder naturally positioned with another larger cactus plant. She continued on in that direction, expecting the fast Biter to do the same. Turning again, she aimed to force her shadower into the boulder, but knowing how smart this meat eater is she had to deceive her in some way as she watched her gain her ground once more. Another turn, but this time it was easily duplicated as Ruby had noticed.

"Oh no! She has figured out the way to turn in the way I turn. I better hurry." Again she turns, but now in the place she has wanted to be. Concealing the spiky green as best she could, she expected the Fast Biter to stay right behind her. Within the moment she dodges the spiky green, the Fast Biter quickly evaded but with a loss to her balance. Watching the Fast Runner turn again, she never realised how close the boulder actually was and could not stop herself from colliding. After the crash she became dazzled and dizzy, lumbering front first towards the spiky green after turning to stay upright. She screamed in agony as she pushed herself from the cactus, spines stuck in her torso and tears rolling down her snout, but the Fast Runner had already gone.

Charging back towards the land bridge where she was first separated from Chomper, she had hoped he had made it there too. Strangely enough though, a Fast Biter sped by towards the scream that he heard from one of his kin. This Ruby took to be purely by instinct, and it made her feel guilty inside. Upon reaching the land bridge, Chomper came calling at the top of his lungs.

"RUBY!" He rapidly charged to her open arms, tears trickling down his face. They both caressed as Chomper sobbed against her front, very joyous to be amidst her comfort once more.

* * *

The land around here began changing to the red hue it is solely recognised by, and the heat rising slowly where the clouds had not covered. The Fast Biter did not want to stay here any longer than he needed to, as the degree will only get hotter, both on the ground and in the air. Turning round a rock formation, he eyed the Threehorn he had been chasing for this short time from the prairie. Cera looked back in fear knowing that if she did not keep going, this Fast Biter would catch and eat her for dinner. But then she remembered Littlefoot and Shorty before they were separated from her near the changing land.

"Shorty! Littlefoot!" Cera called as they both looked to her. "What can we do?"

"We'll just have to keep running until we can escape!" Shorty replied.

"Like we usually do Cera! Thinking on our feet!" Littlefoot reminded as they all dodged a jump attack from the Fast Biter's chasing them.

"Do you have any ideas Littlefoot?" Shorty asked, trying to understand what exactly Littlefoot had meant by 'thinking on our feet'. But before Littlefoot even had time to explain, the Fast Biters found a way to separate them and forced them into opposite directions yet again.

"No!" Cera tried to turn and help them, but the Fast Biter jumped and stopped her in her tracks. With a chomp of his jaws almost catching Cera by the snout, she ran into unknown territory despite her heart desiring to be with her friends.

She was still running, now not able to see either Littlefoot or Shorty anywhere she could look. A distant scream had been recognised as Shorty's, but she did not want to think what may have happened to him. The land was easier to run on too, which Cera appreciated very much, but so did the hunter chasing her as his speed and balance quickly improved. Cera dodged another bite attack and then a jump with open claws only just, before suddenly sliding to a stop at the edge of a high cliff gasping in horror at the height she could have fallen.

"What am I going to do now?" Her thoughts started acting up and she froze, making the Fast Biter feel her inferiority and plan his own attack. _I can't just dive down there, what if I miss the large pond I saw. But I can't run pass him, he is too quick. I only just managed to evade his last attack. Please, someone help me._ She wanted to shout out the last sentence of her thoughts, but knew that no one would hear her. She turns and looks into the eyes of her assailant, trying to hold back the urge to cower which would give the meat eater the chance to end her there and then.

The Fast Biter readied himself to jump, planning every known possible mistake with a most recommended answer. Cera did not understand what he was planning, she just hoped whatever it was would give her a chance to escape, if only for a little while. When he lunged for her, Cera quickly ran out of reach then instantly a plan came to mind as she watched him struggle back to his feet. She charged for his foot, hoping the nudge would force him to fall off the edge. It had worked but only just, as the edge gave way due to the weight against it. Cera kept clear of the edge, but watched the Fast Biter plummet towards the large pond screaming in horror. She hoped he would crash down there on the land, never to get up again but her hopes were in vain as the large plop had told her otherwise. Knowing the threat had finally been evaded, Cera ran back towards the prairie hoping Littlefoot and Shorty are already waiting for her.

* * *

Speeding along the changing land, the Fast Biter continued chasing his prey now that the ground could be ran on with ease. His prey had thought this too, as he watched him gain his balance and speed. A quick glance back from his prey made the Fast Biter all the more annoyed as he sped up to be just behind. An attack from his jaws may not clamp around the Longneck's tail, so he thought to lunge instead to knock him off his feet. Shorty had studied his stance and knew exactly what he had planned to do, so he slid on his feet to direct himself underneath before the attack could knock him down. As the stunt is pulled off, he trips him over with his tail and ducks from the jaws, running away back towards the prairie as the Fast Biter fell. But he suddenly remembered the short time he had been running with both Cera and Littlefoot before they were separated from each other.

"Shorty! Littlefoot!" Cera called as they both looked to her. "What can we do?"

"We'll just have to keep running until we can escape!" Shorty replied.

"Like we usually do Cera! Thinking on our feet!" Littlefoot reminded as they all dodged a jump attack from the Fast Biter's chasing them.

"Do you have any ideas Littlefoot?" Shorty asked, trying to understand what exactly Littlefoot had meant by 'thinking on our feet'. But before Littlefoot even had time to explain, the Fast Biters found a way to separate them and forced them into opposite directions yet again.

"No!" Cera tried to turn and help them, but the Fast Biter jumped and stopped her in her tracks as Shorty had seen. He turned to look in Littlefoot's direction, but he did not see him.

"Littlefoot, no!" He seemed to growl in a little anger, before balancing his stance as he ran along the changing ground.

Shorty was still angry now, not knowing if Littlefoot will ever find them again. When he thought he could make it back to the prairie, the Fast Biter sped ahead and jumped in his path roaring in anger at how he had been deceived. Snorting, he forces Shorty back to where he previously had deluded him.

"AAH!" Shorty bellowed, having no choice but to continue running further away from the prairie. It is then that he slides dangerously to a stop, looking at the steep decline instantly ahead of him. With no other possible way he could go, he froze at a loss. This is what the meat eater had been waiting for, so he planned to force him down with his foot and then suffocate his prey with his jaws. As he towered over him jaws drooling Shorty wanted to back away, recovering his balance after his foot slid on the decline, one final thought racing through his mind. _Grab his foot and pull him down with me. That's what I'll do._ Just when he seemed ready to push Shorty down, he wrapped his tail tightly around his foot and stepped on the steep slope pulling the Fast Biter with him however heavy he actually had been. Quickly letting go as the Fast Biter crashed on his front unable to stand, Shorty leans his weight to the right as the jaws nearly grabbed his side.

"Hah! Loser! Whoa!" He instantly leaned to the left at the point when he neared the large rock embedded there, and then saw two large trees dangerously close to the slanting land. "Aah!" Shorty screamed as scree collided with those trees first before he moved sharply to the right to avoid a bad crash. The Fast Biter tried to grab the Longneck with his jaws as a last resort, but had missed and careered sidelong into the two trees at the same time a scream from his own kind resounded amidst the land.

Shorty also heard the scream from a Fast Biter as he crashed on the flat ground at the bottom of the decline. Having seen the Fast Biter collide with the trees, he did not see him moving at all. Checking the carnivore just in case, Shorty soon realised he had been sent into unconsciousness and did not want to hang around in case he woke. But after hearing a distant noise from somewhere amidst trees, he charges in the direction he knew the sound had come from.

* * *

The shade of the swamp had been everything a Fast Biter craved, but she knew that this was another carnivore's territory and did not want to stay any longer than she needed to. Searching desperately for the prey she had been wanting to devour all day, finally noticed the Longneck running carefully through the land. The size of her body was not an issue here, but she also carefully ran through trying not to damage the swamp or else the one living here would easily find out. Dodging a tree, Littlefoot balanced himself so he would not trip and give the Fast Biter an easy catch. He then remembered what happened in the prairie at the time he was with both Cera and Shorty.

"Shorty! Littlefoot!" Cera called as they both looked to her. "What can we do?"

"We'll just have to keep running until we can escape!" Shorty replied.

"Like we usually do Cera! Thinking on our feet!" Littlefoot reminded as they all dodged a jump attack from the Fast Biter's chasing them.

"Do you have any ideas Littlefoot?" Shorty asked, trying to understand what exactly Littlefoot had meant by 'thinking on our feet'. But before Littlefoot even had time to explain, the Fast Biters found a way to separate them and forced them into opposite directions yet again.

"No!" Cera tried to turn and help them, but the Fast Biter jumped and stopped her in her tracks. Littlefoot managed a glance behind, seeing exactly where both Cera and Shorty had been chased but if he shouted, none of them would hear. Instead, he promised himself to meet back up with them if ever he managed to escape from the one hunting him.

"I can't let my friends down! I have to get away from her!" Littlefoot then finds a small path he could run down where he could keep his distance from the Fast Biter chasing him, and turns down it much to the confusion of the Fast Biter. She soon realises where her prey had gone, and ran alongside before jumping in his path roaring in desire. She clamps her jaws shut on air, annoyed that the Longneck threw his head back from those teeth and instantly forced him back from where he came. Littlefoot did not see her until he appeared back on the main path, where the Fast Biter attacked forcing him down further.

"No! How did she know!" It is then that Littlefoot sees a cave in the mere distance, his thoughts acting up in that moment. _That cave looks good to hide in. I'll stay in there until she gives up, if she does give up. I highly doubt that she will, what with her skills in deceiving me so far. She is desperate to eat me, I just know it._ Littlefoot quickly heads in that direction, hoping nothing could be waiting inside there as fast as he could run. This confused the Fast Biter as she too sped up to keep behind him. Within the seconds Littlefoot had made it inside the cave, he hid behind a large rock in hope the Fast Biter never saw. She instantly slid to a stop upon reaching the mouth of the cave, and did not see the Longneck anywhere. His plan had worked for now, but if she entered he may not escape in time. The Fast Biter roared in anger at the loss of her prey, but she instantly backed away as quick as the pile of rocks where the cave gave way had appeared.

"NO!" Littlefoot tried to run towards what little light he could see, but that too disappeared. Coughing amidst the dust that lingered, he heard the roar from the Fast Biter that seemed to dissipate. The Fast Biter however, suddenly heard a distant scream from her own kind manifest through the trees. It was so quiet she struggled to pin its origin, but being loyal to her pack she headed back in hope nothing bad had happened.

Littlefoot could not see at all in the cave. The silence he heard made things so much worse as he realised he may never get out. None of his friends even knew where he was right now, and this depressed Littlefoot like it had done the first time when they had not made it to the Great Valley after the Great Earthshake, as all the dinosaurs had called it. It felt forever inside the musty and dank cave, until he heard a familiar voice outside.

"Littlefoot!"

"Shorty! Help!" He ran as close to the mouth of the cave as he could muster when his eyes began to adjust to the little light.

"Are you hurt?! This cave in looks pretty bad!"

"No! I'm not hurt! But I'm trapped here!"

"I will come back once I find the others!"

"No Shorty! Please, don't leave me alone!"

"I promise to come back just as soon as I find the others! I need as much help as I can get! Please! Just wait a little longer!" Shorty then runs off much to his depression he felt upon leaving Littlefoot alone in there, but he had to find the others so he knew they were safe. They needed to know he was safe, and they needed to know Littlefoot was unharmed.

"Shorty!" He receives no reply from Shorty as his tears begin to form. "SHORTY!"

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** I thought to try a different way of writing in cross-cutting fashion, but I hope I haven't confused you.


	24. A Lost Cause

**A Lost Cause**

Cera was running towards the land bridge where Shorty had asked them to meet. As she runs along the bridge, she could see that Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper were already there waiting. They turn to her after hearing her footsteps, but were confused nonetheless when neither Shorty nor Littlefoot came back with her. Usually Littlefoot's curiosity would get the better of him, but seeing as he is not there Chomper acts in his stead, asking the foreboding question that probably all of them had wanted to ask.

"Where are Littlefoot and Shorty?" He had walked forward a little to show how much he cared for their safety, but Cera stood at a loss.

"I...I don't know!" She looked down to the ground where a trickle of a tear landed and evaporated within seconds. "Those stupid Fast Biters separated us so quickly! I've never had to run from any Fast Biter as smart as them!" Her tears begin to form again, but this did not stop her continuing. "I haven't seen them since the separation!" Her concluding phrase unintentionally sounded louder, and had been uttered very quickly in her distraught.

"Cera!" Chomper tried his best to comfort her, though he doubted she would calm down any time soon. "Please don't cry! I'm sure we'll see them again soon!" Chomper seems to doubt his words though as they wait there for a while, unsure if either of them will appear to relieve them of their worries.

* * *

Shorty could not help but run as fast as his legs could carry him towards the land bridge, now that he has just made it to the edge of the swamp. A loud roar close behind forces him to hurry his pace, but then a large Sailback almost grabs his tail with its long jaws. Snorting in loss it stamps its foot on the edge of its territory, and heads back to its abode roaring with anger.

"That was too close." He continues on to where his friends should now be waiting, unless they had not made it back alive. Shorty did not want to think this, so he kept his hopes up at each running step until the truth is finally revealed. Reaching the land bridge, his happiness overwhelms him when he sees the others safe and sound. "Guys!" Shorty called, causing the others to look in his direction. Though faces were joyous to see his return, they still had the hint of loss not knowing if Littlefoot will ever be seen again.

"Where is Littlefoot?" Cera asked in a little depression.

"He, hasn't been so lucky!"

"No!" Cera runs off a way in her tears, thinking the worst has happened to her closest friend Littlefoot.

"But he is safe and unharmed!" Cera's face beamed after Shorty's recent words, enough so that she felt for sure Littlefoot would be found again.

"Where is he?"

"He's trapped inside a cave in the swamp to the South East! But I need your help to get him out!" He then remembers that a Sailback carnivore lives in the swamp, and informs his friends about it. "But there's a large Sailback Sharptooth in there! I only just managed to get away from her last time!"

"Oh dear!" Ruby complied with worry upon the news. "Then how are we to save Littlefoot, if the Sailback inside stops us saving Littlefoot?"

"I don't know! If she comes back, we'll have to run." Shorty then begins to discuss with the others, his plan to try and get Littlefoot out of the cave. Noting all the possible mistakes that could be made and all the problems that may be faced, the gang head off to the swamp to see if the rocks can be moved.

* * *

The location of the Monument could be seen over the mountains like a silhouette in the mist, reaching as high as a mountain peak. Bron has never seen something so tall in his life, other than the giant crack left in the earth after the Great Earthshake. Though this was depth instead of height, it was still kind of the same thing. The metaphor he had used at the time he started imparting his reasons to his son the first time they found each other, he could remember as if it were yesterday, 'And all that was left was a crack in the earth, as deep as a mountain is high'.

"That structure is the size of a mountain!" He turned to Chesec who had appeared on his back, listening. "How on Earth did it get there?"

"It rose up from the depths of a crack in the land around a week ago."

"And that is our destination?"

"Yes!"

"It's just strange is all!" Bron looks around the large herd, and for some reason he felt a strange feeling deep down. He could not pin it however hard he tried, but something definitely seemed strange and depressing, like an elegy for a matter Bron did not want to comprehend. But why were there only four herds? Bron seemed to understand that a fifth escort and Seer should be journeying to the same location, but they were nowhere in sight. "But where is the other escort and Seer?"

"Relax! Everything is in order, my leader!" Though he did try, he did not sound very sincere.

It took just a short while longer to reach their destination, and of course Bron's worries were soon resolved when he saw that a fifth escort was already there. They were a small number of Swimmers, like Ducky, who had settled down as if they arrived there not long ago. Chesec jumps off of Bron's back as both Sutoa and Haruno jump from the backs of their leaders. Mr. Thicknose gladly welcomes the cool land having journeyed through hot wasteland that is the Mysterious Beyond for two days.

"My, goodness! This place is beautiful! If only I could just lay here for eternity!" Mr. Thicknose's words hit Bron hard, and he understood even more as to why they had travelled here in the first place. Remembering what Chesec had told him after they left from the watering hole, caused him to lay down and think on his feelings.

"Bron!" Chesec called as he appeared on his back.

"Huh!" He looked at the chameleon in confusion, a little freaked as to how he knew his name. "How, do you know my name?"

"I have been hearing it on the wind as of late, since I first returned to this land."

"Where did you come from?"

"From the valley known only as The Great Valley!"

"You said return, does that mean you have been here before?"

"Yes! But not in the same place as I have this generation. The monument you are journeying to is in this new location, where I originally had appeared with my kin. It is a special place, and my Seer must get there at all cost." He then began imparting the reasons for the journey. "The one you address as Mr. Thicknose, you may know is wise and old."

"Yes! I believe he is very old for his kind!"

"But his time in this land, is coming to a close. That is why you are escorting him there." Bron did not want to believe that this creature would even say such a thing, so he shrugged it off as best he could. "You do not believe the words that I speak though, do you Bron?"

"I don't want to believe. Words like that are not worth believing."

"Hm! Very well!" He disappears amidst a breeze that blew, before saying his final words that flow and repeat on the wind. "Things cannot be changed! His life circle, is coming to an end!"

Looking around Bron could understand how gorgeous the land actually was, despite the eyesore that is the monument towering over them, but at the same time it seemed to have been formed there many a century ago even though he knew how recently it had appeared. But there is a certain air here that makes Bron believe Chesec has been telling the truth all along. Knowing the time may very soon arise, he knew he had to stay behind.

* * *

Reaching the swamp, Shorty begins directing his friends towards the cave where Littlefoot is still trapped. Chomper was exceptionally scared knowing he has invaded another, much larger Sharptooth's territory. With an understanding that both Ruby and his parents had taught him, Sharpteeth would protect their territories to the death if necessary.

"Hurry! The cave is this way!" Shorty implied as he charged on ahead. His friends struggle to keep up with him, (an exception being Ruby), but since Ruby is the tallest one and pink, she is followed instead for an easier direction. The cave begins to materialise amidst the camouflaging backdrop, when both Ruby and Shorty see it.

"Ah! There it is! The cave we were seeking has finally been sought!" Ruby blurted outspokenly as they all neared. Instantly they could see the rubble by the mouth of the cave, but upon reaching it Cera reacted to the damage.

"Man. This was some cave in." She pauses. "Littlefoot!" She had called out of concern if the Sailback had heard her or not.

"Cera. Do not forget about the Sailback? She may hear you." Ducky reminded much to her worry.

"I don't care. Littlefoot needs to know we are here." She then calls again, this time receiving a reply from the other side. "Littlefoot! Can you hear me!"

"Cera!" His voice was quiet due to the sound wall the rocks are causing, but he definitely had shouted. "Is everyone alright?"

"We are all here safe and sound, and we'll get you out!" Shorty, despite his annoyance with Cera shouting as if she never listened, started watching his surroundings in case the Sailback reappeared. When she did not show, he hurriedly began helping his friends remove all the rocks from the mouth of the cave. Things seemed to go as he had planned with the rocks being slowly and carefully removed, but his hopes soon diminished when only a short while into the clearing of the rocks more had started to fall dangerously. Littlefoot had to quickly run in what little light he could see, as more of the cave ceiling started to give way, cowering in fear not knowing where the rocks are falling.

"No more! Please! NO MORE!"

"Guys stop!" Shorty had heard Littlefoot's cries as the young dinosaurs look to him in confusion, running away as more rocks fall towards them.

"Hey! You said you wanted to help him Shorty!" Cera bossed.

"I do, but we can't help him like this!"

"But why?" Chomper questioned.

"He could get seriously hurt in there! With not enough light, he wouldn't be able to see where the rocks are falling! I realise this now!"

"So, you saying we can't move rocks 'cause more of them may be caused to fall?" Petrie curiously asked wanting to understand.

"Yes! I'm afraid we're doing more harm than good. His cries were of fear in there! I don't want to mentally scar him for life in dark places!" Cera understood this all too clearly, what with her rational fears of thunderstorms, heights and even Sharpteeth. She understands what Littlefoot is going through right now in there, and felt very bad upon forcing what could even horrify her if she were in his predicament.

"Oh no, no, no! Then what can we do?"

"Perhaps finding another way inside is a good way to find out, if finding another way is possible to find out."

"That's a good point Ruby! With a cave this size, there has got to be another way out!" After the falling rocks had ceased, Chomper shouts so Littlefoot could hear. "Littlefoot!"

"Chomper!" Littlefoot called as he slowly headed back to the mouth of the cave.

"Try and find another way out! We will do the same!" But before Chomper could continue, a loud roar from behind made them all turn in fear. The Sailback had returned, and was not at all pleased with the intruders in her abode. Her second roar caused more of the cave to collapse, making Littlefoot cower in fear yet again as more rocks fell around him. But the screams of his friends and the roars of the Sailback, had all but faded away **.**

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Thought I use some cliff-hangers here, just to keep you guessing.


	25. The Escape

**The Escape  
**

All Littlefoot could hear outside in the swamp was a foreboding silence. No birdsong; no bug chatter; no screams. This is soon taken over by the echoing sound of the fallen rocks fading away as he slowly came back to his senses. In just those few minutes, he was gravely horrified by what he had suffered mentally, unable to do anything but cower in fear. He hated feeling helpless, especially now that it was unknown if any of his friends had even survived the Sailback attack. Everything felt like it was too much for Littlefoot to take in, but nothing clouded the fact that his friends might still be alive out there, possibly waiting for him on the other side of this cave. Standing, though alone, he feels a slight draught and the faint sound of trickling water in the distance. Unable to pin exactly where, he continues regardless to his other thoughts.

"Why? Why is it always me that suffers the worst out of anyone?" He then begins to remember things that he had suffered in his past, as he pauses to let his eyes adjust to the new light. "First, I lose the very soul whom I had loved dearly; then Grandpa nearly dies from illness; never knowing that I even had a dad until the migration; nearly losing Grandma 'cause of how stupid I had been before learning of our Wisdoms, and nearly losing my dad to the Fire Mountain. I mean, they are my family, and now I don't even know if my friends are still alive, or if I'll ever get out of here." He then goes into thought. _Why am I talking to myself? I know that I've suffered a loss and a few near family deaths, but so have Cera and the others. I mustn't think about myself more than others, it isn't right._

Though he has contradicted things, Littlefoot continues on towards both the sound that he hears and the draught that he feels, still believing that his friends are safe and sound from the Sailback, and are waiting for his appearance at the other side.

* * *

Hiding from the Sailback deeper in the swamp, Shorty and the others have no way of escaping from this carnivore, as of yet. She has them at a dead end, and would not stop staring in their direction in hope that someone may submit to her looming presence. She is waiting to snap them up, but could not reach them where they had fled from her advance. It is just too unsafe for her heavy weight, to near any further than she has already. Of course the intruders would be killed if she did, but her life would also be forfeit. Intruding on her territory was the worst mistake they could have made and she would not allow them to leave.

Peering from behind a large rock at the edge of a dangerous drop, Ruby bravely did what her friends had asked her to do, 'check if the Sailback was still staring'. Her low grumble forced the Fast Runner to quickly hide her head in fright. "She is still, staring at us with her stare." Her words had sounded in a frightened whisper. "And, swaying her tail like she sways her tail."

"Then go out there and have her chase you!" Cera started in a bossy manner.

"Uh-uh! No way!" She was shaking her head and raising her arms much to Cera's digression.

"Ducky! What about you? She wouldn't see you, so you could lure her away so that we all can escape!" Cera was still trying, but Ducky takes one glance at the carnivore before gasping and instantly hiding under Spike.

"Oh no, no, no! I cannot do that, I cannot! She will see me!"

"Hunnh!" Cera then turns to Petrie in her annoyance, but changes her tone to a more cheery manner. "Oh Petrie!"

"Huh!"

"You're brave! You can do anything you set your mind to!" She commended. _Perhaps a different approach may work after all._ Cera thought to herself.

"Oh yes! Me very brave! Me can do lots of things!"

"So why don't you lure her away with your speed at flying?" Petrie quickly backed down, kicking himself now for nearly falling for Cera's act.

"Oh no! Me no do that! Sailback big and, tall and..." Petrie quickly flew underneath Spike. "Petrie just can't do it!" He quickly hides further under Spike, shaking like a leaf.

"Ooh! You guys are just hopeless!" She thought to not even bother asking Chomper, Shorty or Spike as the reply would just be the same. "Can't you see! She has us where she wants us! Trapped behind this boulder!"

"Then why don't you lure her away, instead of asking us to lure her away!" Ruby stated quite annoyed, frowning at Cera for not offering herself. Cera though, did not reply straight away. "You do want to escape right, as escaping has been on your mind ever since you started thinking about escaping." Cera did not want to do this either, which is why she was asking the others. She stayed silent for another pause.

"She do have a point!" Petrie continued as he peered his head out from underneath Spike.

"Ugh! Fine then!" Cera decided to head out in her strop, but Shorty seemed worried.

"Cera stop! You need a plan! As you had said, she has us where she wants us! Though there is a reason why she hasn't neared this place, seeing as we are dangerously on the edge behind here."

"Yeah! Why is that anyway?" Chomper questioned.

"Her weight may cause this overhang to buckle, ending both hers and our lives as it will collapse if any more weight is forced upon it."

"How is it you know all these facts Shorty?" Chomper curiously asked as Cera turned back to listen too. "I believe we have all stayed alive because of you so far." The others not already looking, also look to Shorty wanting an explanation. Chomper was right to ask this of him, as they all have noticed it recently.

"Bron has been training me ever since I passed the Great Longneck Test. He says that a true leader must be wise in all things, including dangers and survival tactics. It has been very difficult to study with him, but I do enjoy all his lessons."

"So. Is this what Longnecks must do to reach the time of Great Growing?" Cera's question seemed to make Shorty think. _Maybe Cera's right about saying that, though I wonder what she must have to do before reaching the time of Great Growing._ After the short pause, Shorty begins imparting his plan with everyone about how they will escape from the Sailback waiting for them.

* * *

Littlefoot suddenly slips down a slope screaming not knowing when he will stop or even what he may hit. Crashing down at the bottom he could not see anything, even after pausing hoping his eyes would adjust. Smelling the air, the draught and water seemed to just disappear.

"Oh great. Help!" Littlefoot called, but soon he realised the only reply was his echo. He also felt cold and did not know where to go. Huddling up with himself, he tries to stay warm and closes his eyes to rest though alone. But unknown to Littlefoot is a small creature watching him as clear as day, with its glowing green eyes from inside a small nook on the wall.

* * *

Cera has now managed to brave herself up and head butts the Sailback on the foot before running away underneath her when she reared up in pain and anger. Shorty's plan was a plan she did not like and was now running away screaming. Shorty then runs out with the others close behind. Running alongside the Sailback, both Shorty and Ruby were keeping at the carnivores pace a mere nuisance much to her thoughts as she started trying to strike them with her feet. Cera though, was still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hurry up with the plan Shorty! Aah!"

"We are the plan remember!" Shorty looks to where Spike was running, at the tail of the Sailback. "Ready Spike!" Though he had been dodging her tail every time she swayed it, Spike nodded in agreement to the plan that is yet to be fulfilled. Ducky was there waiting to give the signal, and Petrie was in the air directing everyone towards the swamp. He could see it was quite deep and that there was a straight drop however small it may be. Once Cera reaches the swamp under Petrie's direction, she quickly runs back under the Sailback who was confused by the sudden action.

She tries to turn, but now that Cera was clear her tail was grabbed by the jaws of Spike and pulled so it could not move, at the same time both Ruby and Shorty had a grip on each foot. Petrie only just manages to get clear of her drooling jaws, as the Sailback's feet are pulled from underneath her much to the struggle of both Ruby and Shorty. Due to her weight, things got easier the further forward she was forced to lean. Their original aim was to make the meat eater fall into the swamp in hope she could not swim, but she managed to grip the cliff wall and had started to climb roaring now in total outrage at how unwittingly she had been outsmarted by these tiny leaf eaters.

"Aah! She climbing Shorty!" Petrie cried before he fled behind Spike.

"And she is very very angry!" Ducky continued. "Do something Shorty? She is nearing!" She was watching the Sailback climbing.

"Ruby! Wait until my signal!"

"Right!" She waited though she was not sure why, and would not question seeing as Shorty knew what he was doing. When the Sailback had a grip on the edge of the cliff with her hands, they are whipped by two tails with strength consistently, causing her great agony. As she lost her grip, she quickly dived into the swamp much to their surprise.

"I did not think diving was possible in that way, but then again I don't dive in that way."

"Uh-oh! Guys! We better hurry and get away from here! She'll find us again if we don't get out!" Shorty then quickly leaves the scene much to their confusion as they watched him. There is a sudden roar of anger from down below.

"Aah!" All of them screamed in their own unique way before charging off as fast as their legs could carry them in Shorty's direction (riding and flying in Ducky and Petrie's case). Eventually reaching the cave as dusk began to fall, they had to find a place to hide and rest. Their decision meant following the cave from the outside, until it disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Did you think Littlefoot's friends had been killed? I wouldn't be that mean.


	26. Conditional Concepts

**Conditional Concepts**

"Oh man!" Shorty stops as his friends stop. Following the cave has now become far too difficult for them, as both the light is too low and that the body of the cave has suddenly disappeared amidst the land. They could not tell where it would go next, or even if it goes any further. As the dusk continued, they knew that a safe place to sleep had to be found as soon as possible. "We really need to find a safe place to sleep!"

"But where can we go?" Ducky questioned, not being able to clearly see anywhere. "We cannot see in this light."

"I, don't know." Shorty started to shiver as the air around them got colder. "It's getting, colder!" Ruby hugs Shorty to try and keep him warm, but soon the others do the same. "Thanks, guys. But we can't, stay out in the, open like this." Cera then looks at Chomper with his eyes slowly glowing in the yellow that they do.

"Chomper!" Chomper looks to Cera. "You can, see in the, dark right."

"Yes. Which means, you'll have to, follow me. If it gets too, dark then even, I wouldn't be, able to see." Sure Chomper could see in the dark, but even he knew only specific Sharpteeth hunted at night. That being those with larger eyes than even his own. His friends follow him deeper into the swamp, hoping he could get them to a safe spot for the night. Chomper hopes that he finds a place before he too struggles to see at night, where he would unknowingly lead them to the wrong places.

* * *

Bron is just about to settle down for the night, as the degree gradually decreases. He knew he would be safe in this temporary abode, as the only way inside is from the desert that is too extreme even for the mightiest of predators. But just when he would be closing his eyes, Chesec suddenly appears in front of him. Bron raises his head to listen to the chameleon, but he never says a word. With a movement of his head, Bron knew to follow. He wondered why he would not speak, and then realised that Mr. Thicknose was beside him sleeping. Quietly rising from the ground, Bron follows Chesec after one last look at Mr. Thicknose's innocence as he sleeps there. Though light is to a certain extent diminishing over time, Bron could make out others going to the same location as him; the other Longneck; a Threehorn; a Spiketail, and a Duckbill. He still did not understand why they were going in this direction, as it is going farther and farther away from the one they are meant to be protecting. Resorting to curiosity, Bron started asking the questions.

"Where are you leading us? Why are we not back protecting your Seers?"

"That is none of your concern, Longneck!" A new chameleon replied maliciously. "You are to follow us, and that is final!"

"Lusani! Show some respect!" Sutoa answered back.

"Tch! Whatever!"

"Don't mind Lusani Bron." Chesec replied in a calm way. "Her Seer is one who doesn't take lightly to change." Lusani turns her gaze at Chesec quite belittlingly.

"Do you mind!" She looks ahead again in a snobby kind of way.

"Lighten up Lusani." Haruno casually responded. "Just be cool!"

"Oh shut up!" Lusani spat before speeding off much to the surprise of Haruno. "Hurry up! It is here!" Lusani ordered as the Duckbill quickened her pace.

"Ooh! She's getting far too bossy again." The Duckbill replied then disappeared amidst some trees. The others followed soon after, but already Lusani was atop a large rock looking down at those before her. The other chameleons climb the rock before commencing with the discussion.

"Well! Now that we are all here! We can be...!" Chesec started.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Lusani snapped.

"Hmm! I believe we are forgetting Rufos!" Haruno complied. "Oh well! Guess we'll have to start without him." He lays on his back again, with his forearms underneath his head.

"Rufos is always late!" Sutoa complained, but then a breeze blows followed by a familiar voice.

"Late! Surely you do not mean me perchance!" Rufos answered as he appeared on the wall of the cliff. He disappears again and reappears behind Lusani. "I am always on time!"

"Where have you been?!" Lusani inquired rapidly, turning her head toward the chameleon behind her.

"I've been around!" He passes by Lusani, stroking his tail against her side.

"Quit it!" Lusani evilly stood on his tail with a quaint grin on her face.

"Ow! Lusani!" Rufos started trying to pull his tail free from Lusani's weight, but she just lifts her foot and watches him fall. "Ugh! Why are you so hard to please?" He picks himself up and stands in line with his leader.

"Can we get this over with?" Lusani impatiently bossed to her other kin.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin!" Chesec assured, as Bron and the other leaders readied themselves to listen to the Keepers.

* * *

The degree in the cave has started to decrease, but Littlefoot never stirs. Around him, piles of mossy greens seem to keep him quite warm and very comfy indeed. But who has done this? Why would they be in this cave? There is a noise that echoes through the cave but whatever was watching Littlefoot had disappeared, or perhaps hidden in fright. The noise seems to disturb Littlefoot awake, but as he rises he reacts in surprise and confusion as to why he feels something strange around him.

"Huh! What?" He looks around the spot where he was resting, now realising something recognisable was around him. "Where did these Mossy Greens come from? Am I dreaming?" The cold he soon feels quickly tells him otherwise as well as his stomach. "This isn't a dream! Everything's too real!" He then looks around the cave unable to see anything, but again his stomach grumbles and he groans a little in debate. "I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since before noon, but do I eat this! I don't know if I should." As his stomach grumbles a third time, Littlefoot could not resist a bite no matter how mean he could come across if someone put it there for him.

"Please, don't!" The feminine voice came from somewhere in the cave followed by a gasp as Littlefoot turns towards the sound.

"Huh! Who's there?" There is nothing that Littlefoot could hear other than the silence, but he knew her presence was near. He walks closer towards where the sound came from though he could not see. "I know you're there! Please, come on out! I won't hurt you!" Littlefoot was pleading for the owner of the voice to reveal her presence. "I can't see you!" The owner of the voice slowly walks out, but even though Littlefoot could not see her he knew she was scared. "Why are you so scared?" Her presence was very close, enough so that Littlefoot could talk to her kindly.

"The noises." She manages to answer the Longneck's question, seeing as she could make out his shape. "They scare me." Her voice sounded very timid, but she felt safer now that she knew a Longneck was around.

"What is your name?" Littlefoot sits down awaiting an answer.

"My, name? My name, is Sylvia."

"Do you want to eat with me?"

"But. I put those there, to keep you warm."

"You, did?" Littlefoot felt guilty now. "I'm sorry! I haven't eaten since the watering hole."

"How long, have you been out here?"

"Since last night!" He headed back for the mossy greens. "I had to stop my friend from sneaking out back home. So I brought out my friends, but then well. Things happened, and now I'm separated from all of them."

"Friends?" Sylvia sits down in depression. She did not want to tell this Longneck how alone she has been all this time, but thought to share her feelings with another of her kind. "I, have no friends. None like you, anyway."

"No, friends! Why?" Littlefoot sounded worried for her now.

"I've been, alone, for a while now." She begins to cry in her loss, though silent as it may be Littlefoot knew she was upset.

"Please don't cry Sylvia."

"I'm not crying, it's hay-fever." Though it had been a lie, she calms herself down and forgets about her feelings. "See. I-I'm fine, now."

"Then, do you want to sleep beside me?"

"That wouldn't be right."

"But it's gonna get colder here. Why not sleep with me? We can, keep each other warm." He certainly felt emotional, however sincere he had tried to be. Already pledged to love Ali, he knows not to be in the centre of a love triangle. Sylvia watches the Longneck lay back down again, and suddenly felt the chill in the cave. Without any debate, she heads towards him and lays beside him, gladly welcoming both the comfort and warmth that he offered her. But she has one final question to ask the Longneck here.

"What's, your name?"

"My name, is Littlefoot."

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Thought I'd introduce a new character. More of her backstory may be present in the next chapter.


	27. Together Again

**Together Again**

"Littlefoot's a nice name!" Sylvia finally answered as they both lay down together. Littlefoot feels much safer now that he has someone else with him, Sylvia also feels the same. Neither of them thought anyone would even be inside this dull place, let alone know either of them would be there. But then a reptilian creature climbs atop Sylvia's back, much to her surprise. This stirs Littlefoot awake as Sylvia rolls over onto her back to talk to the new creature.

"Hey!"

"Don't get too comfortable! The young Longneck's a stranger Sylvia!" The creature's voice was masculine and very heartfelt, as though he has known Sylvia for a long time.

"But Esterio! Littlefoot's like me!"

"Yes I know, but your parents!"

"I know."

"Your parents?" Littlefoot's question had been very quick.

"They told me not to get, too close to strangers I, don't know. But you, are different Littlefoot." Her reply is timid as she looks back to Littlefoot, though he seems to blush and look away as Esterio notices. This of course makes him laugh so much, he falls off of Sylvia's front onto his back.

"Huh! What's so funny Esterio?" Sylvia asked as she turned herself over, trying to understand why he suddenly fell into a laughing fit. "Did I say something funny?"

"No! It's!" He could not seem to speak without laughing. "You two Longnecks are so, funny!" He manages these words as he rolls himself over, and starts to calm down. "I haven't had a laugh like that since, since a few years ago when I first found you Sylvia."

"A few years?" Littlefoot questioned quite curious now as to how long Sylvia has been down here.

"Yes!" Esterio replied as he walked to look at the new Longneck eye to eye. Littlefoot followed his glowing green eyes, so he knew where the new creature was heading to. "She has been entrusted to my care, by her parents those few years ago."

"Was there a reason why?"

"I can't say here." Esterio whispered so Sylvia did not hear. "She'll hurt if I say anymore."

"Oh! I never meant for her to hurt."

"Shh!" Sylvia turns to them both, wondering what it is they are whispering about.

"Why would I be hurting guys?"

"Oh Sylvia!" Esterio instantly changes the subject in his cheery manner. "You should rest until the new day brings light. That goes double for you Littlefoot!" He winks at Littlefoot.

"Gees Esterio! No need for a lecture!"

"This is no lecture! You both need sleep." With his final words, both Littlefoot and Sylvia go back to sleeping until the new day. Esterio lays down on Sylvia's back, lazing about as if he were basking in the sunlight.

"Goodnight!" They both reply before the snores start and the zees fly. Esterio is very surprised how quickly they had fallen asleep. Though he does not mind a good chat, he still prefers the silence and comfort of a cave much more than he does the outside. He remembers losing his family out there to Fast Biters before Sylvia arrived, and he has enjoyed her company ever since. Before long he too, drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Chomper is still sniffing and searching for a place they can all safely rest within this territory they should not still be in. He understands how much stress him and his friends are forcing on the Sailback female, who is probably still searching for them now. He felt so guilty, but they had to find Littlefoot and would not leave until they were together again. All hope had seemed to die when Chomper could not see ahead of him, but for some reason he sensed a safe place that was very close to their current position. Though his eyes do not work now, his sense of smell was still able to detect this location.

"This way!" Chomper called towards the others.

"Where? We cannot see!" Ducky complied, then she smelt something close by. "Hey! I smell something!" Petrie then sniffed.

"Hey! Petrie smell something too!"

"Everyone, follow your sniffers!" Shorty shouted so everyone could hear. They continued to move in this way, until the comfort of a cave where fresh water seemed to flow could be felt around them. After a small pause so that everyone made it inside, they head towards the place where water is flowing. They can hear the faint sound and every time they near the sound increases. None of them have had a decent drink since the watering hole, but that was way too far to go now. It only took a few more strides before feet stepped into cold flowing water. Knowing the water is beneath them despite how little light there is, they all drink from the fresh stream welcoming the coolness down their parched throats.

After settling down for the night, the young dinosaurs though cold manage to close their eyes and relax after everything they had been through. Ducky however could not sleep, not while the strange light that she sees can still be made out in the darkness. Trying to shrug it off she closes her eyes and rests, but a noise echoes amidst the walls of the cave stirring her awake. The light she sees again, beckons her to find out what it actually is.

"Now what is that I do see?" Her question lingers for a moment before she slowly strolls in the direction of the light; walking over Spike he is woken and though confused as to why Ducky is heading towards a faint strange light, follows her regardless to make sure she does not get hurt. As they both near the brightness increases quite dramatically, as a major blue light in the distance. Both Ducky and Spike begin to glow brightly, drawn to the beautiful light that is beckoning them to get closer. But then Ducky screams and disappears over the edge, safely caught on her tail by Spike who is trying to keep himself balanced. He pulls himself back so both are safely away from the edge, though he may have whined. "Oh thank you Spike!"

"Hnnh!"

"It was these lights. Such a beautiful blue, but what is causing it." She looks around but does not see anything besides the large drop she nearly fell down. "How far does that go down?" She quickly backs away again as more of the ledge breaks, listening for anything that may be down there. It was faint, but Ducky could just make out a plop down there in the depths. "There is water down there Spike. There is, there is!"

"Hmm!" Spike peers over the edge but does not see anything except rock and glowing blue. Though it was quite amazing to see nonetheless, he seemed to feel a presence nearby. The same feeling Shorty got before the dark voice had been heard. He picks up Ducky and gradually walks back to the place the others are sleeping. There is a glimpse of a creature along the wall looking straight at Spike as he turns back to look, but he swore he could see it smiling at them. A longer look gave him more of a scare when nothing was actually there, so he rapidly speeds up to be with his friends.

"Danger here!" The voice spoke darkly, making Spike run in fright away from the lights. He reaches his friends with Ducky holding on but did not want to look back, so he instead closed his eyes to get back to sleep.

* * *

"Are you saying that we are the new Seers?" The Stegosaurus questioned in a manner of annoyed clarification.

"Not entirely, though you are leaders, and leaders have a wiser mind than most other beings." The discussion between the chameleons and the five leaders in a small clearing where the Monument lies, had continued with Chesec's reasons. Lusani stares at the Stegosaurus much to his digression, with a sharp glare that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Do you have a problem plated one?" Her question had been averred in a demeaning way.

"No, but! It's just too soon!"

"You were brought here for a reason leader, to take over from where our Seers left off! That is all you are good for at this time!" Her words made the Stegosaurus back down a little.

"Em, Lusani!" Sutoa tried to get her to stop, but she is quickly silenced by Lusani's suppressing gaze.

"Excuse me! Our leaders will know of my opinion! If they cannot even accept their responsibilities, then this has all been a waste of our precious time!"

"You're acting a little harsh Lusani!" Chesec explained as Lusani just stared at him with her frown.

"Chesec is right!" Bron started. "I do not digress about our responsibilities, but you cannot just force them onto us! It takes time to understand exactly what it is we are meant to be doing Lusani!"

"Yes! The Longneck is very right!" The Duckbill complied. "How are we supposed to know, if we haven't been taught or even learnt!"

"Just relax Lusani!" Haruno began calmly. "They need to be taught by our Seers, how to actually become one themselves. It is a slow and, natural progression."

"Are you all just going to shrug me off?" Lusani complained. "All a Seer does is share their wisdom with others! Nothing more!"

"I'm afraid you are wrong there!" Mr. Thicknose rectified as the chameleons and the leaders look to him in his sudden appearance.

"Mr. Thicknose!" Bron replied. "Shouldn't you be resting!"

"Well! Seeing as I knew you had been asked to attend a meeting, I couldn't sleep. I followed you here and overheard Lusani's opinion. I'm terribly sorry for eavesdropping!"

"I am not amused by your appearance, Seer!" Lusani stated in quite an uneasy manner.

"Lusani! Though I love it when you act all hot, just listen to what Mr. Thicknose has to say." Rufos commended as he neared her, before looking at Chesec's Seer in order to hear him out.

"Being a Seer is very hard work. You need to earn the trust of the fellow residents from all the places where they have migrated. You have to travel throughout the land to reach these places where many kinds may live. You have to teach and study. The list goes on. Being a Seer is a major responsibility, and many years go by into its perfection." He pauses to catch his breath. "Some have been studying since their childhood."

"I still do not see why these young leaders need to study! They made it here using their own unique ways, so I do not see a need!"

"Yes! They definitely guarded and protected us all through our journey, but there is so much more that they must do and learn before even starting on the beginner's path to a Seer. Do you understand now?"

"Of course I understand!" Lusani revered.

"Then my dear sweet Lusani has lost her point!" Rufos started circling Lusani, gazing into her eyes and brushing his tail against her again.

"Stop this at once!" She spat before walking away with a grunt.

"I just know she likes me." Rufos stated quite pleased before walking away in her direction.

"Very well! Our meeting is finished. Leaders and Mr. Thicknose, you can go now." As Chesec walks off with Sutoa and Haruno, the five leaders and Mr. Thicknose head back to the spots where they were originally going to rest for the new day. Silence overwhelms the location the meeting took place, where a faint mist had started to form.

* * *

The new day came sooner than it felt. Sylvia and Esterio are the first ones up, not at all surprised that light has not brightened up the area yet. They proceed to wake up Littlefoot, though their repeated attempts did not seem to be working. Esterio had an idea to get some light brightening up the place even just a little, as did Sylvia. They remember the cave in and the loud roar from yesterday evening, so Esterio decides to move the rocks on his own.

"I'll move those rocks while you stay with the Longneck."

"Okay! When he wakes I'll take him to you."

"You know you'll be unable to Sylvia. You do not have the ability to see in the dark like I do. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But!"

"I'm sorry Sylvia. You'd be better off waiting for me to return." With a sigh, Sylvia seems to submit to his words.

"Alright." She pauses. "Please don't be long!"

"I'll be done as quickly as I can! All we need is a little light." Esterio quickly heads off up the slope as he is able to climb it with ease, while Sylvia awaits for Littlefoot to wake from his slumber.

* * *

Shorty and Cera are the first ones to wake, able to see very clearly now that the daylight is back. They start waking up the others from their slumber, but Ducky and Spike are certainly displeased by it.

"Hnn!"

"No!" They both replied at the same time much to the confusion of their friends.

"Huh!" Cera started it off, acting annoyed by their reply. "Guys! Come on! Get up! We have to find Littlefoot!"

"Everything was so peaceful last night." Ducky eventually rose to her feet, as did Spike. "The lights were so beautiful, and then that voice scares us. It is following us!"

"What are you going on about Ducky?" Shorty asked in a little concern.

"Me and Spike found something last night, but then a voice scares us! He is following us! I am serious!"

"We don't understand Ducky!"

"Then I will show you! Humph!" She walks off ahead with Spike close behind.

"Ducky is acting very strange, and she never acts very strange." Ruby stated as both Ducky and Spike continue ahead. "I guess following them is the right thing to do, if we want to know why we need to follow them."

"Maybe Ruby be right!" Petrie complied to the others though he too seemed confused by how strange Ducky had been acting. They follow them deeper inside, until Ducky stops and turns around. The others could see there was a drop behind her, and did not want to hold any chances in case she fell.

"Here, here!" Ducky averred while jumping on the spot and pointing to where she saw the light, but strangely enough there was no light when she looked too. "Huh!" She pauses as the others walk on. "But, there was light here last night. It was glowing blue." Spike then started making noises only Ducky could understand. "And Spike saw a strange creature on the cave wall up there." She points to where Spike had seen the creature. "We both heard his voice!"

"Ducky! You were dreaming!" Cera replied very irritated as they reached the place where the water still trickled. Now they could see it led to the drop where Ducky claims to have seen blue light. This reminded Ducky that there was water at the bottom of the drop, but she thought to keep quiet in case her friends disbelieve that as well. They all continued to head on forward in this cave, following the path until the light became too little to see again.

* * *

At the cave in, Esterio could see how bad it had been, worried that the young Longneck may have been seriously hurt. He could feel the gradual rise of heat, and spluttered a little from the dust still lingering there. Clambering onto the rocks he begins testing which ones could be moved, and which ones could not. He knew that in most cave ins, rocks could only be moved from the top down and this was one such collapse. Gripping tightly with his claws on the edge of the cave wall to the nearest rock in the corner, he starts to pull it free. This form of clearing continued until light could be seen shining through the small hole that he made. Conditionally, he decides to increase the gap so that more light is forced inside. Satisfied that there is now enough light for a Longneck to see colours, he heads back to Sylvia to help her get Littlefoot back up to where he fell.

Noise starts to echo amidst the walls from where Shorty and the others are still walking. The sounds are that of rocks rolling along a rocky floor. This had to be good news that Littlefoot was not far away, but as they reached a convergence of corridors, the noise was no more. Chomper begins to complain that they will never find Littlefoot.

"Oh! We'll never find him!"

"But did anyone hear that noise?" Cera asked.

"The noise was faint, but I think it came from the corridor ahead of us!" Shorty informed.

"No, no, no! It came from the left! It did, it did!" Ducky considered.

"Me no believe it came from either, but the right." Petrie acclaimed.

"How can you know? There are too many corridors to choose from. There are, there are." Ducky continued as Ruby, Cera and Spike gave a look of discouragement.

"Me turn me head and hear it come from right!"

"But I never turned my head, and it came from ahead!"

"Well I heard it on the left when I looked down there! I did, I did."

"So no one know where noise come from then?"

"Hnn!" Spike lays down knowing this discussion may last a while.

"Guys!" Cera complained trying to get them to listen, but they still continued to discuss with each other about where they think the noise came from.

"Me believe it came from right! Me even go down there and see!"

"But then we may not find you. Why not go down the left? The path looks safer to walk. It does, it does!"

"Guys, guys! Trust me! I know the noise came from ahead. You've trusted me this far."

"Any chance of this discussion ending, if ending this discussion is possible?" Ruby asked Cera. She has never seen these three discussing so much.

"No." Cera answered quite annoyed. "This is exactly what happened during the Longneck migration, when we had to follow the footmarks of Littlefoot and his grandparents to find out where they were going."

"A Longneck Migration! Wow!"

"We were in the swamp at the time." Cera sits down, impatiently waiting for them the finally decide.

"Then we all agree. We go ahead." Petrie concluded.

"Yes, yes, yes! I believe Shorty could be right!"

"Let's go!" Shorty then heads off ahead as the others follow. Cera, Spike and Ruby are finally grateful that the discussion is over, and gladly agree to Shorty's ideals before following him again.

* * *

Littlefoot finally stirs awake, much to his surprise seeing Sylvia already up. He rises from the mossy greens, and begins to eat. Sylvia does the same, and then Esterio returns to give the news. They both look to him though they still eat their fill.

"There is light up there now! You should be able to see!"

"Thank you! But is there any way to get back up there? I need to find my friends!"

"That's why I am here, to help you both out." Esterio then starts to head off. "I'll keep looking back so you can see my eyes, until we get to where the light is. This way!" Sylvia and Littlefoot follow Esterio through the corridors of the cave, unable to see anything but his eyes whenever he turned to look at their progress. After a brisk walk, light begins to flood the area forcing all three to close their eyes temporarily. Once they could open them again the cave walls could be seen in more colour, though the light still is not enough for an exploration without someone who can see and guide them clearly. That is why Esterio had told them he would help them get out, he knew the light would not be enough for them to see but at the same time knew they could avoid hazards and such despite its little usage.

"Do you know another way out Esterio?" Littlefoot asked as Esterio stopped to listen. "My friends will be waiting for me there, if they have found another way in."

"Yes! The only other way! But it is a short walk near dangerous ground!"

"Dangerous ground?" Sylvia questioned in worry.

"Crevices and drops into deep cold water, if the fall doesn't kill you first."

"Em!" Littlefoot went speechless, slightly terrified by what could have happened to him last night. He remembers the slope, but if that was not there then he may have broken something or worse, fallen to his untimely death had the ground not been there at all. Amazingly he had been lucky last night, but all that may quickly change if he is not careful now.

"If you manage to survive the fall, then drowning will happen if you cannot swim. If that is able to be passed, then the coldness will be the last thing you'll succumb to." He pauses hoping the words are understood. "It gets colder down there! So be very careful near edges!"

"But you scared us Esterio!" Littlefoot complained.

"Then my words have been understood! Come on! The longer we delay in here, the hotter it gets outside!" He then continued much to the disregard of both Sylvia and Littlefoot, who could only follow him under total trust that he knew where he was going and what he was doing. They disappear behind a rocky corner where the path seems to begin gradually inclining.

Shorty is still leading the others towards the noise that had been heard a short while ago. He was certain that the middle corridor would be the one that takes them to Littlefoot, now that they all think he is in this particular cave. He starts running forwards in happiness with the others close behind, but then he slides to a complete stop dangerously halting near the edge of a crevice. Cera and Spike are unable to slide to a stop as quickly, and instead bump into Shorty pushing him closer to the edge. When Spike bumps into both Shorty and Cera, Ducky falls flat on her front beside them; gasping she slides towards the edge when Shorty stops her with his forefoot.

"Ohhh!"

"Whoa there." He looks to Ruby and Chomper; seeing them sliding to a stop he closes his eyes and brings down his head. Ruby though, stops beside Ducky and picks her up when Chomper trips up.

"Yaah." Ruby catches him with her arm, to stop him from sliding too near to the edge. "Hnnh!" Chomper moaned with his familiar moan.

"Careful guys. We'll get nowhere if you fall into the depths, nowhere at all if you fall down there."

"But!" Ducky started as she looked up at Ruby. "There is water down there. There is, there is!"

"How there be water down there Ducky?" Petrie suddenly questioned.

"I do not know, but maybe it is an underground lake. The water we drank last night, trickles down into it! It does, it does!"

"Ducky is right guys. I saw it flowing when we all could see it flowing." Cera then stands up after Spike heads to the edge to look down again like last night, but Cera was not amused that Shorty led them to a dead end.

"And why did we listen to you?!"

"Huh!" Shorty realises the question was directed at him.

"You have led us to a dead end Shorty, literally!"

"But, I thought this was the right way."

"Well you thought wrong! Humph!" Cera walks away, starting back for where the paths converge. "I knew we couldn't trust you to lead us to Littlefoot!"

"Hey!" Shorty headed for Cera, a little angered at how she just treated him. "You wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for me!"

"Hah!" Cera looks away in her proud attitude.

"Guys! This is no time for arguing!" Petrie ordered. "We need to find another way across." Petrie then looks over the large gap, and could have sworn he saw Littlefoot on the other side. "Hmm!" He looks with more focus, but then sees another Longneck and a small lizard leading them somewhere. Looking towards both Shorty and Cera, he gets their attention. "Guys! Littlefoot!"

"Huh!" They both look and reply in unison, believing Petrie is right. Cera instantly charges towards the edge and takes in a breath.

"LITTLEFOOT!" Her call echoed against the walls, as Littlefoot and the other two look towards her direction a little confused with where it came from.

"Cera you mustn't!" Shorty conditioned. "Loud noises may cause the area to collapse!" Cera looks to him unnerved.

"I'm done listening to you!" She then looks away back towards the three on the other side of the drop, and calls again. "LITTLEFOOT!" Esterio knew exactly where the sound came from and shook his head in anger, but the echo of Littlefoot's name made both him and Sylvia also look towards them. Littlefoot goes to call back in joy, but Esterio instantly stopped him from doing that.

"CE..."

"No Littlefoot!"

"Huh."

"The Threehorn has already made that mistake!" The ground near these three starts to crack towards them as the place begins to shake violently. Shorty looks at Cera in complete anger, ready to chide her for the stupid mistake she made.

"You are, so stupid!"

"What, did I do?" Shorty backs away as everything around them begins to shake dangerously. "Oh no!" Cera suddenly realises what stupid mistake she has made, and backs away from the edge as the others now terrified, back away. Then a crack starts to form on the other side where Shorty and the others were, as well as worsening where Littlefoot, Sylvia and Esterio are now backing away. Both cracks widen and collapse; the cave ceiling subsiding causing everyone to flee as far from the destruction as they could, but Spike suddenly disappears amidst the cataclysm.

"SPIKE!" Chomper cried, but there was no reply when the collapse had finally ceased.

* * *

 **Reader's notes:** Thought I'd end on another cliff-hanger. I hope you enjoyed.


	28. Condemnation, Depression and Fear

**Reader's notes:** If anyone can think up a better title, please let me know. I've only used the three words in this title, as the chapter is written around them.

* * *

 **Condemnation, Depression and Fear**

Chomper starts coughing as he peers around the corner from where the collapse had happened, spitting out dust that he swallowed previously. The others look round the corner, hoping there will not be another cave in. All of them slowly start walking towards the remains of the edge where they had once been. A few more stray rocks crash on the corridor floor causing Ducky and Petrie to flee behind Ruby, then Chomper starts calling again.

"Spike!" He pauses in light that there will be a reply, but no reply is heard. "Spike!" He looks over the edge on his knees and sees no one, instead hearing a large plop deep down in the crevice as do the others.

"No, no, no! Spike cannot swim!" Ducky verified.

"It was too large to be Spike!" Chomper rectified.

"Huh! Something larger than Spike!" Ducky hated to think that Spike may have fallen with whatever had fell into the lake down there. "Oh no, no, no! What if it was a large rock that Spike could not get off from in time."

"Me never thought of that!" Petrie complied in place of Chomper, even Shorty knew Spike had not fallen into the lake.

"Guys I'm telling you! It wasn't Spike!"

"Chomper has a point there!"

"Don't listen to him!" Cera ordered much to Shorty's disdain, though she was guilty deep down for causing Spike to disappear amidst the collapse in the first place.

"Cera! I don't care what you say! Chomper is right! Spike hasn't fallen into the lake!" Shorty rectified.

"I don't care!" Cera runs away crying in her depression and guilt.

"I'll get her." Ruby stated, before running after Cera.

"Step away from the edge!" Esterio bossed as he appeared in front of Chomper, causing him to scream a little and flee behind Shorty. "That's right! There will be no more falls here!"

"Who, are you?"

"My name is Esterio, and your friend Spike is safe and well!" He looks around with his glare, making Ducky back away.

"He is scary. He is, he is!" Ducky runs behind Shorty.

"Now where is she?!"

"Who?" Petrie asked as he landed in front of the new creature.

"The Threehorn who screamed your friend's name!" He glared at Petrie before continuing. "She must be chided for what she did!" His words cause Petrie to whimper before backing up and hiding behind Shorty. Esterio looks up at Shorty, intent for an answer.

"If you're on about Cera, she ran back to the converging paths." He answered with little concern for what Cera will face.

"Good. Now turn back and go left. This corridor is out of bounds!"

"Em. Okay, little guy." Shorty backs up a little.

"NOW!" He knew he could shout now that the damage was already done, and the fact that sound will not echo after the cave in.

"Alright!" Shorty runs away in fright as the others follow, though Esterio started shaking his head towards the young dinosaurs.

"This place is too dangerous now." He heads off to the converging paths, but looks once more behind him with a sigh. "Look at what she did to this corridor. The nerve. Does she not know how old this place is? I've lived in this cave all my life! Now I don't know how much longer it will stand!" He starts to head off again. "She must be disciplined for this, this ruination!"

* * *

"Spike!" The voice tries again. "Spike!" Spike can hear the voice coming from his best friend Littlefoot, but he was too traumatised to open his eyes. "You are safe now Spike! There's no need to be scared anymore!" Spike slowly manages to open his eyes and look around. Somehow, he had managed to reach this new path that seemed to travel into a corridor of sorts on his right. Rising up though shaken, he instantly hugs Littlefoot very pleased to see him again.

"What happened?" Sylvia asked Littlefoot as she ran towards him. Seeing a new dinosaur she has never seen before, she goes into timidity and hides behind Littlefoot. "Who, is that?"

"Sylvia. This is Spike. He's one of my best friends."

"Best, friend? But, he's a Spiketail! He isn't of our, kind."

"I know that. But we've been best friends since the Great Earthshake, and been on many adventures."

"Are they, nice? You're friends, I mean."

"Sure they are. Any friend of mine is a friend of yours. Please don't feel shy around them."

"Hnn." Spike makes a noise, looking towards the new Longneck who has just walked out from behind Littlefoot, though her head was down.

"Spike. This is Sylvia." Spike goes to greet her, but Littlefoot says otherwise. "Not yet. She must warm up to you first." Spike whines in a little sadness, though he understands what Littlefoot means.

* * *

Shorty has finally made it to the converging paths with Chomper, Ducky and Petrie close behind. They do not like the new creature who had been telling them off. Cera and Ruby were already there, perhaps waiting for them to arrive. Despite the grudge between her and Shorty, Cera looks at him as if to apologise for her attitude, but Shorty looks distressed when he turns left down the corridor. Ducky stops to speak with them.

"Guys! Hurry! He will lecture us!"

"Huh." Cera looks to them before they run away in fright, then looks down the corridor they just came from. That's when she sees the new creature, glaring at her in anger.

"Aha! I've found you, Threehorn!"

"Aah!" Cera charges after Shorty and the others with Ruby looking a little confused. She waits for the creature to reach her, though his glare in a way seems discouraging.

"Em! Hello!"

"You'd be wise to follow your friends."

"But why are they scared of you, as being scared is why they ran away?"

"Because I'm angry with the destruction the Threehorn caused! She needs to be rebuked upon the damage she has caused, to my home!"

"But!"

"No more! Do as I say?!" Ruby quickly runs after her friends down the corridor they ran through. Esterio looks to where the dinosaurs ran, realising that he is being too hard upon them. They are still children in his eyes, and of course his loud angry voice is scaring them. "They are still so very young. Why are they out here? I shouldn't be angry with them as most don't know how fragile caves can be." He then follows on behind, towards Littlefoot and Sylvia who the other youngsters would have gone to.

Shorty is the first one who appears where Spike, Littlefoot and Sylvia are. He is relieved to see that his friends are unharmed, but then stares at a new Longneck hiding behind Littlefoot. In his eyes she seemed very beautiful, from what he could see of her and sits down to show he is not someone to be feared.

"At least you both are unharmed." His gaze returns to the new Longneck. "Who is she?"

"It is so glad to see you again Shorty, and her name is Sylvia." Ducky and Petrie then arrive with Chomper, followed by Cera and Ruby. They are all so joyous to see that both Spike and Littlefoot are unharmed. Ducky cuddles Spike first followed by the others, and Spike gladly returns the cuddles. Then they try to cuddle Littlefoot before realising that a Longneck was hiding behind him, looking at them in worry after light enters more of their eyes. Chomper and Ruby saw her before the others, but they were all the more confused as to who she was. "I'm so happy we've found each other again guys!"

"But, who she?" Petrie was pointing at the new Longneck.

"Is she a new friend?" Ducky queried.

"Come on out Sylvia! They won't hurt you!" Sylvia walks out again much to her worry that other kinds were staring at her. Cera barges through to get a better look, though Sylvia never raises her head. She sits down beside Littlefoot, only raising her head slightly to look at the others dinosaurs.

"Are they all, friends of yours, Littlefoot?"

"Yep! We are known as the Gang of Seven, and Shorty is our guest." He pauses. "We are all best friends." He looks to his friends. "Guys! Meet Sylvia!" He turns back to Sylvia. "Sylvia. Meet Shorty, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper." Littlefoot sees no need to introduce Spike, as Sylvia already knows.

"Em. Hey, everyone."

"Hi!" The many voices cause Sylvia to lay down in submission, she is frightened again and so covers her eyes with her paws.

"Guys! Try not to scare her!"

"I've found you again, Threehorn!" Esterio totally ruined the mood, causing Cera to scream and run behind Littlefoot to cower. The others seem a little frightened too; hiding behind Spike so as to not be seen.

"Huh!" Sylvia was confused as to why they all ran from Esterio when she quickly rises up. "Why, are you running from, Esterio?"

"He's after me!" Cera blurted out.

"Why would he, be after you, Cera?" Esterio walks passed Spike and the others, glaring angrily at Cera as she still needs a telling off.

"I could do this all day!" Esterio stopped and stood, waiting for Cera to walk out. "Come on out, Threehorn!" Littlefoot looks behind at Cera, seeing her shaking her head.

"Cera!"

"But, Littlefoot."

"He isn't scary, and he won't hurt you."

"Young lady! I am waiting!" Cera gasps before walking out and facing the strange creature. "That's better! Now! Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes." She starts to lay down in submission, bringing her head down as low to the floor as possible. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"An apology will do nothing to help! This cave is my home! Now it is unsafe even for me! None of you strangers should even be in here! But now that one corridor has been weakened, there's no telling when the next collapse may happen! Do you have a reason as to why you destroyed my home?!"

"Em!" Cera went silent, trying to think how she will answer.

"But!" Shorty started as Esterio turned to him. "We only came in here to rest for the night! The Sailback out there may still be looking for us!"

"Yes! She is very angry that all of you invaded her territory! It is wise to get out as soon as you can!"

"We weren't going to leave until we found Littlefoot! That's the only reason why we entered this swamp!" Chomper verified.

"It's my fault for bringing them here!" Shorty conveyed. "But we had to find shelter last night!"

"This is my reason." Cera complied, after having a little think upon the new creature's question. "I was angry with Shorty, for leading us to a dead end. I didn't want to listen or trust him, not after he led us wrong. I know now, that leading can't always be trustworthy. No one can really know the right thing all the time."

"Hmm!" Esterio calms himself down. "Well. Now that things are sorted, I will help you get out of here." His reply cheers up everyone, so they follow him back to where they came from. It did not take them long as the stream that flows into the large lake came into view once more. Shortly after they reach the cave entrance, things start to feel quite foreboding. The feeling of being watched happens to be there again, but when they look around they see no one. Only the recognisable voice from before is heard, repeating once darkly.

"The Sailback is near!" His voice causes them all to flee outside, at totally the wrong time for the Sailback appears and roars in her anger towards them. Despite the fear they all feel, Esterio knew that they had to stay clear of the cave entrance.

"Everyone! Get inside!" Littlefoot averred, but Esterio stopped them in their tracks.

"Stay away from the cave!" He warns before the cave starts collapsing at the mouth. The Sailback backs away while her prey flees from the falling rocks. Esterio could not bear to look back, now that he lost his home but the Sailback chased after them all through the swamp until they left her territorial borders. With a final bellowing roar and a stomp of her foot, she retreated back into her territory. Esterio turns to look back at the swamp as the others finally stop knowing they are safe for the time being, but tears flow from his eyes at the loss to his only known home. Closing his eyes in depression, all he can do is look away.


	29. Another Matter

**Another Matter**

The Great Valley is still somewhat silent for some of the adults; the children missing since yesterday, much to the surprise of their parents who are heading back towards the meeting point in hope they have returned. Topps by far has already arrived there, much to his despair when his daughter does not appear with any of the others who she has gone with. He remembers the previous day when the Flyer appeared to give them the news from the night before, where he then mentioned a Threehorn and Longneck had come out of a cave. But this did not mean that they would not return by the second day. Topps charges for the entrance to the Great Valley and instantly bellows for his daughter as the others arrive.

"CERA!" His voice echoes out in the open, though no one out there would hear it.

"Mr. Threehorn please!" Grandpa Longneck demanded, but Topps seems to have a trickle of a tear down his cheek as he walks back in utter loss. Cera has been gone far too long.

"Where are they? I can't bear Cera being away for this long."

"And if you start bellowing out there, who knows what Sharpteeth would appear!"

"But, Cera..." His words trail off into tears as he walks away, much to Grandpa's digression and of the guilt that he feels. He quickly thought to apologise for how he acted just now and walked up to him, though he knew Sharpteeth would never enter the valley from the entrance. It would be too conspicuous as they would be found out within seconds.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Threehorn. They were gone this long when our migration came around that day. As of course you told us when we returned."

"Yes, but they had made it to all of your kind by this time."

"They were still out for two nights without an adult with them, so I am sure they are fine out there." Grandma considered as much to her memory as she could, to try and ease Topps of his worries.

"They've been through worse than this, and still they had made it back safely." Mrs. Flyer reminisced.

"I just want her home!" Topps declared in his depression. "Why can we not just go and find them?"

"The only way is across the fast water but now that Belly Draggers are living there as well as the bridge gone, it is impossible for us to go that way." Grandpa Longneck stated, then Grandma reminded Mr. Threehorn about the Flyer.

"Have you forgotten about the Flyer Mr. Threehorn?"

"No, of course not! I remember what he told us yesterday, but it still does not mean we can't find another way across."

"He has a point!" Mrs. Swimmer acclaimed. "How will they return if we do not find another safer way back?"

"Do you want me to head out there and find them?" Mrs. Flyer proposed as she landed beside Topps.

"No! There's no way you can handle the heat out there. Don't forget, we are in the midst of the Hot Times right now. We can't possibly handle the heat come the high day." Topps complied much to his better judgement. He does not want to leave Cera out there anymore than he has need to but knows that when the high day comes around, not even other kinds that can take the heat would go out in the open. There is enough shade in the valley whenever that time arrives, for the daily siesta until the season ends. That is, if the storms do not arrive at the time.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Mrs. Flyer inquired, causing the voices of the adults to fade into discussion. Guido though is perched atop a branch overlooking the meeting place, watching in curiosity and wondering why his friends have not returned. If anything he would go out there on his own, but then he remembers how desolate the Mysterious Beyond can actually be.

"Ohh! Why must the Mysterious Beyond be so desolate? I can't fly out there to find my friends. Plus, there is no wind to have me soar through the Sky Puffies, as Petrie and Swooper taught me that day after we escaped from Black Rock. If I were high enough out there, I could definitely glide in search for them." He then recalls about the Hot Times. "These times are so annoying, with all the heat and no wind." Guido debates whether or not he should go out there, and then glides out the tree towards the mountain border that surrounds the Great Valley.

* * *

Esterio is hiding behind a large rock just after the land bridge from the prairie, sobbing with loss to his only home. He did not want Sylvia to see him crying, or any of the others for that matter. Though his name was being called, he never stirred from his hiding place.

"Esterio!" Sylvia called after realising Esterio was not with them. "Esterio!" She looks around but does not see him. "Oh! Where has he gone?"

"Do we have to find him?" Cera asked much to the despair of both Littlefoot and Sylvia who would not stop searching for him.

"We must find him Cera! He'll be defenceless out here on his own!" Littlefoot urged before going back to finding the lizard. Shorty has only just realised how beautiful Sylvia actually is, falling for her though he does not know her. Her voice is so soothing, and her eyes are pure silver. Seeing her body sparkling silver in the light of the Bright Circle made him all the more captivated by her, a long oval blush across both cheeks. He could not help but show it when he sat down looking at the ground. A sigh of infatuation is heard by everyone nearby, and they all look to him in curiosity.

"She is, so beautiful."

"Shorty! Get it together will you!" Cera complained.

"Cera! Can you not see that he likes her?"

"Of course I can Ducky! But we can't waste any more time!"

"But!"

"Enough Ducky! He needs to pull it together and focus! We can't have him all _lovey-dovey_ , not until we are safely with Bron!"

"Cera right! Me no know how we can make it to Bron without Shorty guiding us!"

"Exactly! So with Shorty acting like this, we'll get absolutely nowhere!" They all continue to watch, but both Ruby and Chomper start feeling uneasy, like something is watching them nearby.

"Guys! I think we should go!" Chomper insisted.

"Yes! Whatever is watching us, is still watching us!" Ruby looks around for the presence, but does not see anything besides the rocks on the edge of the desert. That is when she seems to realise that Esterio could be hiding behind one of them. She runs to Littlefoot and Sylvia, to tell them her thoughts on Esterio's location. "Guys! Maybe Esterio is hiding behind one of those rocks you can hide behind." They both look to her pointing to the rocks in the vicinity, before Sylvia quickly runs towards them to hopefully find Esterio.

"Esterio! Please!" She walks over the sand, to try and get a look behind as many rocks as her eyesight can reach. That is when she sees a Fast Biter staring at her, its jaws drooling. She screams and runs away as the carnivore chases her, but Esterio peers out from behind the rock in absolute horror that Sylvia may get caught. Sylvia quickly hides behind Littlefoot as the predator appears, giving everyone a reason to scream as he roars with desirable hunger. Considerately smaller than what they previously have faced, another two appear from behind them.

"RUN!" Littlefoot screamed before everyone runs into the desert in hope they can escape the jaws of the three hunters, giving Esterio a reason to climb the rock he was hiding behind and jump at the leading Fast Biter with his jaws open. Anchoring himself on the female's back, he bites her on her neck and forces her down onto the sand. The other two disliked the attack when they stopped to avoid a collision.

"Esterio!" Sylvia called as she turned her gaze to him.

"GO!" Esterio climbs another rock and jumps to attack the second one as Sylvia keeps going, but careers into a third rock after he is swiped by that carnivore. Crashing into a strong daze he is picked up by the carnivore's hand ready to be devoured, until Shorty comes to the rescue. With a painful cry as the Fast Biter is whipped by Shorty's tail, Esterio is dropped onto the sand where Shorty quickly picks him up and runs again. The female struggles to recover her stance, stumbling to her knees in a manner Shorty seems to recognise. He watches her shaking her head before standing again, but the result is the same. "Thank, you..." Esterio conveyed tiredly, before suddenly falling unconscious as he is carried. Shorty never stops running, catching up to the others quite quickly. The young dinosaurs carry on in this way with just one Fast Biter chasing after them, but even he stops when the shelter of the rocks diminishes. A roar of anger is all he says towards the runaway prey, as he watches them disappear amidst the heat. Knowing that he and his kin could just wait to scavenge on their remains despite their hunger, he reluctantly heads back to the other two.

* * *

Bron is the first one to wake, seemingly hearing a faint scream from Littlefoot though he did not know for sure. _Was I dreaming?_ Bron thought as he soon realised he was still in the location of the Monument from the previous day. Appearing on a rock Chesec seems curious at his leader's reaction, wanting to find out why he woke so suddenly.

"Is everything alright, my leader?"

"Yes, though I thought I heard Littlefoot scream."

"Your son I presume."

"He is, yes."

"Why would he come here?"

"I don't know! He's supposed to be back with his grandparents, though I may have just had a Sleep Story." Bron goes back into thought. _Littlefoot has no need to be out here, so why would I hear him screaming._ His main concern would be to walk back out into the desert and prove his thoughts wrong, finding Littlefoot running for his life from a Fast Biter or something else. But even though he heard Littlefoot he also heard his friends, before the thought that he was dreaming comes into play once more. "They just, can't be out there!" He decides to head towards the entrance to this place, despite his coinciding thoughts.

"You don't expect to find them out there, do you?" Chesec questioned quite callously.

"I have to be sure!" Bron continues, much to the disregard of Chesec knowing the kids will interrupt things.

"I cannot allow that, Bron!" Chesec disappears when a breeze blows, his voice echoing on the wind in a dark manner. "They must not interfere!"

"Huh!" Bron looks around but does not see Chesec where he once was, under thought that he may be up to something. "Chesec! What are you up to?!" Though he shouted the question, there is no reply. "If he plans to stop me going out there, then I will have to discuss with the other leaders." He continues regardless in hope he may get to the pass before Chesec, but the other chameleons are watching him from the cliff ridge.

"What is Bron doing?" Sutoa questioned to herself. "And where is Chesec?" Suddenly, Chesec appears beside her in a major stress before heading towards the entrance to this valley. "Chesec!" Sutoa called, but he never looked back.

"What has gotten into him?" Haruno enquired thoroughly relaxed.

"Ooh! That Bron!" Lusani acclaimed before she charges after Chesec intent on an answer.

"Wait Lusani!" Sutoa runs after her, leaving Haruno relaxed with Rufos.

"What is he thinking Rufos?" Haruno asked, but he received no reply and did not see Rufos anywhere. "Rufos!"

Bron still continued towards the entrance hoping he could at least catch a glimpse of his son out there with his friends, if they are out there that is. He still has no idea, and had to find out for himself. Rufos then appears atop his back, before climbing onto the flatness of his head.

"Hmm! You plan to find your son and his friends, don't you Bron?"

"Huh!" Bron stops in confusion and looks up, suspiciously wondering how Rufos even knew about his son and his friends. Chesec, Lusani and Sutoa have also stopped, waiting to see if Bron would move again. "How, did you even know Haruno?"

"I have been watching them, ever since the watering hole."

"Are they alright?"

"They have been better. A few close calls. I last saw them escape from the cave. I know they are still alive out there, and that they are on their way here."

"And Chesec thinks they'll intervene with your plans. What exactly are your plans? No one is telling us anything!"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your question! You see, these things are meant to be found out by yourself. We can't inform you on anything, for it is against our regulations."

"But what about our meeting? Did you not mention we were the new Seers?"

"That was a question asked by the Spiketail leader, though he had answered it himself."

"But why would they interfere with a funeral? If they are told what it is, they would understand."

"A funeral! Hmm! That's a new one."

"Well. I can understand it, by what Chesec had told me."

"So, Chesec broke the rules I see. What did he mention?"

"Only that his Seer, Mr. Thicknose's life cycle was ending. This I can understand very well, being the age that he is. So I have a feeling that all these Seers have come here, to this haven to pass on."

"Well then! I suppose we let you find your son and his friends. I'll speak with Chesec upon this matter." Rufos then disappears again and his voice echoes on the wind. "He shall know of this matter!" Bron knew to wait until Chesec had been informed, turning his gaze towards the three chameleons as if he knew they were following him along the ridge.


	30. Degradation

**Degradation**

Rufos has now made it to Chesec and the others, ready to discuss with them that Bron already knows of the reasons for being there. Though Chesec and Lusani are still watching Bron, Sutoa looks at Rufos heading towards them.

"Guys! Bron already knows of the reasons for being here."

"He does!" Sutoa remarked.

"Yes! No thanks to Chesec, who hinted towards the assumptions." Rufos looks to Chesec in a manner of annoyance.

"Huh!" Chesec turns to him, wondering what he means.

"You broke our regulations Chesec."

"I never did Rufos. Who told you that?"

"Bron told me that!"

"You may have just ruined everything you fool!" Lusani spat before strutting off in her anger.

"I mentioned my Seer's life cycle is coming to an end! That is all!"

"Not good enough Chesec! You should not have said anything!" Rufos concluded before heading off after Lusani.

"Why did you say that Chesec?" Sutoa questioned in annoyance.

"He was asking too many questions! I couldn't help myself, even though he never believed me at the time."

"Well he believes you now!" Sutoa certified before starting to head off. Chesec then recalls what Sutoa had told him the previous day. "But you said we had to tell them of the reasons for the journey here!"

"Yes! But not to hint on what exactly was going to happen!" She heads off after concluding, making Chesec instantly follow her and the others in order to find out if there is anything else he must know.

"Is there anything else I need to know?!" Chesec called to Rufos who stopped to explain.

"That we are to let him head out to find his son and his son's friends."

"But they'll intervene. I cannot allow him to leave." His words seemed worried under the glare of Rufos.

"You have no say in the matter Chesec! He has told me the children understand what funerals are, so quit thinking our plans will be ruined! You have already done that!" Rufos concludes with a shout, before he heads off back to his Seer. Lusani has already reached her Seer, and Haruno simply follows Sutoa until reaching his Seer. Chesec seems to just stand there in a major loss due to what he unmistakeably had done. The Bright Circle peeks over the highest peak in the East of the haven, brightening up the land as the dinosaurs all wake from their slumber.

* * *

Running, the young dinosaur friends are unsure if they are still being followed by the Fast Biter or not, as the heat in the vicinity slowly starts to increase. Shorty now dangerously tired, suddenly drops onto his side in his dizziness causing his friends to stop and help both him and the unconscious Esterio back upright again.

"Thanks!" Sylvia quickly heads to Shorty and hugs him for how he saved Esterio from his fate. This causes him to blush and sit back down in a likewise submissive state once more.

"Thank you Shorty! Thank you so much!" With her moist tongue, she licks Shorty on his cheek making him hold his head down still blushing.

"Gee. You're welcome." He lays his head down with a sigh of infatuation once more, giving Sylvia a reason to laugh.

"You're so funny Shorty!" Littlefoot seems a little relieved that Shorty has also blushed more than once during Sylvia's presence.

"Come on! Before the heat here gets worse!" Littlefoot finally proclaimed before going into thought. _Though Sylvia is beautiful, I can't let Ali down. She's the one who I'm already in love with. Shorty suits Sylvia much more than I do, I just know it. Please Ali. I miss you. I don't want to be in this love triangle, though I feel Sylvia still likes me more._

"Do you even know where to go Littlefoot?" Cera declared, though she seemed a little tired. Littlefoot felt it too as well as Ducky, Petrie and Spike. They have been in the Great Valley far too long, and cannot get used to desert like temperatures however early in the day it still is. Feeling parched, Ducky needed to find water. She tries to moist her beak with her tongue, though within moments her lips go dry again.

"I'm afraid I don't. Maybe Shorty might."

"But we must find some water soon. I do not think I can run anymore."

"Petrie agree. Me no can fly no more. It just too hot." He lay flat atop Spike, breathing heavily with his tongue out.

"And there are no Green Pricklies nearby!" Chomper stated.

"There are always Green Pricklies out here, as out here Green Pricklies are quite abundant in these conditions! My mother taught me how to get water from them."

"You can get water from Green Pricklies! Oh please, please show us Ruby!" Ducky seemed very happy to hear this.

"First! We need to find a Green Prickly that can be found out here." Ruby then starts to head off, before turning around to look at her friends. "You guys try to find some shelter! Me and Chomper will search for Green Pricklies that can be found out here!"

"It would be best if we all go with you!" Shorty asserted as he stood up again. "We'll stand a better chance out here if we all stay together!"

"Alright! We'll try to go slow as you'll be slow in this heat, but do try to catch up. Sand Clouds may happen any time out here!"

"Please! Don't remind us!" Cera complained after remembering what happened to them in the desert at the time they were trying to find Bron. Though she felt like she could collapse any moment, she continued following the others with Ruby and Chomper leading.

* * *

Guido, having climbed up to the mountain peak is trying his best to locate the direction that the escort had gone, as well as search for his friends without leaving the safety of the valley. Though he could not see anything out there except the tracks; the desolate expanse; maybe a few Fast Biters and definitely the Belly Draggers that have claimed the Fast Water as their own, forced him to agree more with his own thoughts of staying behind. Now he can understand why the locals had been mentioning Belly Draggers in the area outside the Great Valley. But though he knew the bridge was how Bron and the escort had managed to reach this abode, he could not see it anymore. Remembering that the Flyer from yesterday informed the adults that the land bridge was destroyed by the Flooding Fast Water, made him all the more curious as to how bad it actually had been.

"How bad had the Flooding Fast Water been?"

It is then that Guido hears the sound of wings flapping in the distance. As he turns around Petrie's mum appears on a wide ledge beside him, relieved in a manner similar to a mother.

"Guido! There you are! I was beginning to worry!"

"Oh! Hey there Mrs. Flyer." His reply did not sound very content, and Petrie's mum understood why.

"You miss Petrie and the others, don't you Guido dear."

"Hoh! They've been gone for two nights now. Where did they even go to?"

"I believe they have gone to find Bron."

"But they knew about Mr. Thicknose's escort, so why did they need to go?"

"It is because of Shorty."

"But what's so important about Shorty that made them all leave?"

"Littlefoot's father Bron, has been looking after Shorty as if he were his son. He has never left his side. But Shorty two days ago, had been feeling lost and alone without him. Littlefoot's grandparents had noticed as well as I."

"So, you think Shorty tried to run away to find him?"

"I believe so!"

"Then Littlefoot would've tried to stop him, knowing how bad it can get out there."

"Precisely! Bringing his friends who have been out in the Mysterious Beyond with him for the longest times, they all tried to find him and bring him back safely. But then the Flooding Fast Water happened, and some of us seem to think that this is why they became trapped on the other side."

"It must have been quite serious!" Guido then goes into thought upon the sudden matter that Petrie's mum had just mentioned to him. _I must go out there and find them! I must know they are safe!_

"You don't plan to go out there on your own now, do you Guido?"

"No!" His response to her question came quickly, giving Petrie's mum a reason to believe Guido may be up to something.

"I cannot allow that you go out there alone Guido. You are not a well skilled Flyer just yet!"

"But..!" Guido is quickly cut off kindly by Petrie's mum.

"I'm sorry Guido. We don't even know how far they have got to already. I don't want you getting lost too."

"I understand."

"Besides! Once they reach Bron, they'll be safe anyway." She pauses. "Please, give us just a little more time to sort things out."

"Okay."

"Come now! Your foster siblings are worried." Petrie's mum dives off the ledge with her wings out as Guido does the same. They both glide back towards the nest as the day brightens further, though Guido still does not believe his friends will make it to Bron safely. Do they even know where it is they are meant to go? Did they all survive the Flooding Fast Water? Guido did not know, despite the grown-ups saying that they did.

* * *

Back at the desert, Littlefoot and his friends have finally reached a Green Prickly where Ruby begins to show Ducky how to collect water from the plant. She claws away at the plant's protection, until a small trickle of water begins to flow out. Ducky had seen everything Ruby had done, and was amazed by her skill.

"See! That's how you get water from the Green Prickly where the water is stored inside the Green Prickly."

"It is very amazing. It is, it is!"

"Though only those with hands are able to get the water out of the Green Prickly."

"Thanks for informing us on our limitedness Ruby!" Cera complained.

"Sorry guys! You'll have to ask us to help you drink, if you don't mind asking us to help you drink." Ruby complied before everyone agreed to drink in turn and only limitedly, as lack of water is very prominent out here. Once they all had there share they continued on the journey to find Bron, not that they could even figure out where he had gone to. The cactus would seal itself again, despite the length of time that it would take. But then Esterio started to recover from his earlier unconsciousness, so Shorty had noticed when he stirred atop his back. This gave everyone hope that they will find Bron, especially Shorty. This also gives Shorty reason to finally ask about the earlier battle between Esterio and the Fast Biter, as a way to clarify why the predator had started suffering after the bite in a way he thinks he recognises. Everyone is amazed that Esterio has finally recovered. The fight he had with Fast Biters to protect Littlefoot and the others had ended quite badly. If Shorty did not turn brave at that moment, Esterio would not be here with them now. Twice in one day so far, the Estesia had suffered the worst out of all of them.

"Huh!" Esterio slowly averred as he gradually stood up.

"We're all glad you've recovered Esterio." Littlefoot acclaimed as Sylvia came charging to be beside both Esterio and Shorty. He is directed towards Sylvia so she could carry him, before Shorty proceeds to asking a question.

"Em. Can I ask you something Esterio?"

"Go ahead."

"What did you do to the Fast Biter? I recognise it as some kind of sickness."

"Sickness? What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know."

"I can assure you she'll be fine. I only injected a small amount into her body, to keep them all from getting to you."

"A small amount? What do you mean?" Cera asked in curiosity.

"Oh. I forget you do not live out here." He pauses making everyone act more curious except Sylvia. "My bites are venomous."

"Venomous?" Ducky questioned. "I do not think I know what that is! No, no, no!"

"It is Esterio's natural defence." Sylvia stated. "How he has survived so far out here."

"It is how I hunt down larger prey."

"So. You are a, meat eater?" Petrie sounded a little scared after saying meat eater out loud.

"I will not eat you, so don't worry." Esterio assured.

"How do we know that?" Cera suddenly enquired.

"Well. I've cared for Sylvia for a while, so she trusts me. And as she trusts you, you should trust me. I give you my word Cera." He pauses. "I would never attack a friend."

"Stop being so sceptic Cera." Chomper considered. "You're friends with me."

"Yeah! It's not good to act like the way you are acting Cera." Ruby agreed. "It gives us reason to believe you don't trust Chomper, reason to believe you don't trust Esterio either."

"I know." She turns to Esterio. "I'm sorry Esterio."

"Don't worry. But we must find that Bron. Any ideas?" Everyone has no clue where Bron actually has gone. They only appeared in the desert because of the carnivores that had chased them there previously, not following possible footmarks that may still be embedded in the light sand.

* * *

The heat in the desert increases more as midday slowly arises. Already the group is slow again, despite Ruby, Chomper and Esterio still able to go fast. Even Sylvia is not so much affected by the heat as the others. She has not got used to a stable climate yet. You might say Shorty too is not used to a stable climate, but he has not actually lived for long out in the heat, cold and unpredictability the Mysterious Beyond suffers daily. He has been with Bron for most of his life so far, and always migrates to other stable climates for a short while.

Bron however, has just walked out passed the high cliffs back into the desert landscape in search of the youngsters. He is sure they are out here in the open unprotected, maybe even trapped by a herd of Sharpteeth. He did not know, and would not give in until he knew himself that they were safe. He walked further forward, hoping to catch a minute glance of either his son or one of his friends. He knows the location of the high cliffs now, but if a sandstorm occurs again he will most certainly lose his way once more. This he did not care about as all he wanted to know was that of his son's and Shorty's safety. If his friends were with them, then they would be safe too if he finds them all together.

"Hmm! I wonder where they are. I know I heard them out here." He moves further and further away from the entrance of the haven, until it was a mere glimpse in the distance. That is when he thought he saw one of the youngsters quite a way from the sand dune he had been climbing. "SHORTY! LITTLEFOOT!" He bellowed desperately in hope that they would hear, but soon his reply was silence.

In a different location to where Bron stands, Shorty and Littlefoot both turn towards the sound that they thought they heard in the distance, however small it may have been due to the openness of the sandy expanse.

"Huh!" They both replied in unison with each other.

"That was Bron!"

"That was dad!" Both continued in time with each other as if they were twins.

"You do not think you heard Bron, do you guys?" Ducky instantly questioned while looking innocently at them.

"We did!" They both responded at once.

"We never heard anything. It must have been your imagination. This heat can cause things like illusions, things that aren't really there." Cera declared.

"Cera be right! Mummy tell me too."

"But I heard him." They both responded again at the same time. None of them realised the sandstorm brewing as far as the eye would see. Bron quickly noticed the sandstorm, but as soon as he starts to move off from the sand dune the storm hits him head on, forcing him backwards dangerously to the edge. Trying all he could to walk against its buffeting winds, the sand beneath him started to collapse. Petrie flew in the air and quickly screamed before diving down to hide behind Spike.

"Petrie! What is wrong?" Ruby proclaimed.

"SAND CLOUD! AHEAD!" He started shaking rapidly behind Spike, remembering that he was blown a long way from his friends at the time they had separated from Littlefoot. Due to a heated argument between Littlefoot and Cera when they were supposed to be finding Bron's location, they went their separate ways not long before the sandstorm hit. Now he may face the same fear again, but even he heard the loud scream that echoed across the land when the storm struck.


	31. To Protect and Assist

**To Protect and Assist**

With their heads held below the raging winds, Shorty starts trying to search for a place where they will be safe from the raging storm but could not see clear. Ducky and Petrie are trying to stay underneath Spike so the winds do not blow them away like last time, but even that was a hassle to keep as wisps of wind travelled under Spike blowing them back slightly. Spike picks up Ducky with his jaws as Petrie quickly holds on to her. Ducky pulls Petrie in front of her, and holds him tightly between her and Spike's neck. At least now they both should be safe from the strong winds. Shorty tries looking up more to scrutinise their surroundings. There is a struggle and then he becomes temporarily blind with eyes full of sand. Sylvia sees this and tries to help by standing side on against the wind.

"Someone quick! Look out from under me!" Seeing as Shorty is still trying to clear his eyes via blinking, Littlefoot looks out with his head underneath Sylvia. It was there for only a second, but he saw a tall and wide sand dune with winds blowing either side.

"Hurry guys! I see a safe place we can wait out the Sand Cloud!" Everyone starts to follow Littlefoot against the strong winds, Ruby directing Shorty until his eyes clear up. Within a short moment, all of them reach the chosen location but Shorty still could not see. Settling down, Sylvia began licking Shorty's eyes clean. Littlefoot watches, happy that Sylvia is caring for his foster brother more than him. He understands now, that Sylvia seems to prefer Shorty to him after being with him for this long. All of them rest in the caressing protection the sand dune is giving them, hoping the sandstorm will pass. Shorty rises after he could see again, and begins to head out in the storm. Esterio jumps on Shorty's back, to try and stop him going out.

"Shorty don't be reckless!"

"But... Bron may be hurt!"

"I know you want to help him, check that he is safe; but going back out there is unwise! You may head the wrong way, even get lost! Bron is fine, now that he is behind a sand dune he should be able to breathe and get his bearings. I'm sure he wants to find you as much as you want to find him." Sylvia stands beside them, gazing in worry about the scream they all heard not long ago.

"How long must we wait Esterio?"

"For as long as this storm takes!" His reply sounded harsh and demanding, but Sylvia knew Esterio cared. She backed down and waited with the others, Shorty finally deciding to wait as well. Where he settles, Sylvia lay beside him though Littlefoot rests on the left, and they hope that time will be on their side.

* * *

Lying under a heap of sand, Bron has no clue whether or not he will be found by any of his son's friends, Littlefoot, Shorty, Fast Biters or even scavengers. Aside from the fact that he should not have gone out here alone, he just wished he could breathe the air outside again. He could hear the storm raging more, and felt pain through his back leg like it came from a sprain or something worse. If only the storm struck after he was safely down, he would not be in this mess. If he is not saved sooner he will suffocate once the air runs out in the small breathing space he quickly made and curled up into when the dune fell on him.

"But! What if he is buried under sand?" Shorty suddenly acclaimed. "This Sand Cloud may continue until he suffocates Esterio! I will not wait until that happens!" Shorty rises again, and begins to head back out once more.

"Then I will go!"

"But! Esterio! There is nothing out there for you to hold on to!"

"Either I go, or Shorty goes missing Sylvia!" His words hit Sylvia quite instantly then, making her understand that other lives are at risk out here too. She did not want to lose Shorty, she has grown too fond of him, and could see his friends felt the same way even before she acted worried. "I'm the only one more capable. Don't forget, I can dig and anchor myself if the winds get too strong. Please don't worry." Esterio assured her.

"But!" She pauses while thinking. "Just come back safely."

"I'll find him. Stay, put!" After things are finally agreed and decided upon, Esterio heads out into the sandstorm using his claws to help with his surface control and keep from getting blown back. In a short while he makes it to an unnatural pile of sand as the winds increase rapidly, digging low into the sand and laying flat letting the storm cover him with its sandy grains. When at last the torrent calms to a gradual decrease, he quickly burrows out and heads to the sand pile. Looking around the immediate vicinity, he could see that a sand dune had collapsed under weight, understanding more clearly why he knew it was an unusual collapse. "BRON!" Esterio bellowed as he felt for a weak point in the pile.

Bron seems to hear a voice but would not reply or make out what was said lest he lose valuable air. When at last light seemed to glow over his closed eyes and the weight off from his head, he took in a deep breath of fresh air despite it parching his throat dry. He coughs and splutters trying to clear his mouth of any remaining sand, before speaking to his saviour.

"Thanks, stranger." He then thinks about his son and Shorty, wondering if this stranger has seen them out here. "But have you seen my son Littlefoot, or even a young green Longneck called Shorty?" He pauses, hoping the new creature understands. "They are out here somewhere. I only came out here in hope I could find them."

"They are safe a short way from here." He starts clearing away more sand. "I will take you to all eight."

"Eight?" Bron was confused. "Are you sure, 'cause there are only seven? My son, his childhood friends and Shorty."

"No you heard me right sir." Esterio starts clearing away more sand, decreasing the burden this Longneck is being forced under so he has a chance to move again.

"It would be better to leave me here and bring them to me."

"But why? Shorty has been worried about you since two nights ago. That's why all his friends are here."

"If I could walk I would gladly follow."

"Huh?"

"But it feels like my leg is broken."

"This can only mean the sand dune collapsed under your weight during the storm."

"I'm afraid so. I couldn't move if I wanted to right now." He pauses. "Please! Let them know I am safe!" Though just as soon as the winds die down the screams of the children echo across the desert, drowned out by loud roars as Esterio looks horrifyingly in the direction of the noises.

"SYLVIA!" Esterio bellowed before charging towards the scene.

"RUN!" Shorty bellowed. Everyone runs as fast as they can away from the threat, Ducky and Petrie holding onto Spike.

"Aah! Where did they come from?" Ducky questioned as everyone continued to run.

"Me no know! Petrie no wanna be eaten!"

"They must've been waiting behind a sand hill for the Sand Cloud to end." Littlefoot stated, but Shorty slid to a stop with a plan in mind. Cera saw him and also stopped, wondering what Shorty was doing. Turning his back to the Fast Biters, Shorty whips up sand with his tail aiming the spray into the eyes of the carnivores. One is temporarily blinded, crying in agony as the other two jump to attack him. Cera quickly charges shouting Shorty's name, forcing him to safety just as the claws of the Fast Biter feet would have struck him.

"Cera! I told you to run!"

"And leave you, no way!" Cera rapidly shouted back, pushing Shorty into a run as the Fast Biters charge and bite at the place they would have been had they stayed put. The third one returns now that it is able to see again, not at all happy after the blinding defensive attack. "You can't fight all three on your own! None of us can! We are not strong enough!" She glances at the carnivores who stare back hungrily, before they both catch up with the others. "Come on! We must keep running!" The Fast Biters speed up after them, roaring angrily at the fact that their prey is escaping again. Catching the Threehorn is proving to be a difficulty, as the alpha had explained to her two males. She then vocalises to the other two that they must trap the Threehorn, Longneck and others so she can search for the one who bit her during the previous encounter.

"What did she say to them!?" Cera demanded, directing the question at Chomper who quickly realised.

"She told her two mates to trap us, and is going after Esterio!"

"We must do something!" Sylvia exclaimed knowing Esterio may not be so lucky this time.

"I'll go on ahead!" Ruby complied. "After going on ahead to warn Esterio, I'll head on back to help you! Stay safe and I will return to help you stay safe!" Ruby speeds off ahead to fulfil her promise to her friends, as the two male Fast Biters stop them in their tracks.

"Oh no, no, no! What do we do?"

"Petrie just hope someone have plan for this?!" His questionable worry had been directed at the smartest three of the group, everyone knew that. For all the while the group are circled, Shorty, Cera and Littlefoot start thinking up a plan between them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby has just appeared in Esterio's eye-line, trying all she can to warn him while dodging attacks from the alpha female. When actions do not work, she starts using words.

"Esterio! Run! She is out for revenge!"

"Huh!" He then sees the female Fast Biter eyeing him before she roars, ramming Ruby aside with her weight so she crashes along the sand. Rolling, she quickly recovers her footing and goes to head back to help Littlefoot and the others. Esterio runs to her, checking she is not hurt. "But if you're here, where are the others?"

"Trapped by the other two trapping them. She has told them not to attack until she attacks and kills you. I don't know what to do to know what to do!" Before Esterio could say anything, the female alpha knocks Ruby aside again before striking at her intended target, separating them as Esterio runs back to Bron.

"Get them over to Bron! I have a plan!" Esterio shouted before disappearing from Ruby's eyesight behind a raised region of sand with the alpha following him. All she can do is try and get her friends to Bron's location. Maybe Esterio has found him, giving a clue to his whereabouts; but how will she get her friends out of the circle they have been forced into. She must help them get free, hopefully in time before Esterio is caught by the carnivore. She runs as fast as she can, back to the location of her friends.

Appearing at the circling Fast Biters Ruby starts coaxing them in hope they chase her, but all they do is glance then go back to their alpha's wishes. Her friends are of course being stopped from escaping as they will be a threat to their alpha's hunt. Sylvia sees Ruby first and calls in hope Esterio is fine.

"Ruby! What about Esterio?"

"I don't know if he'll keep up running from the alpha running!" She pauses. "We were separated! I've been told to get you all to Bron!"

"Bron has been found?!" Shorty questionably respondedafter hearing the good news.

"Yes, though I don't know where he is to know how to find him!" She tried to sound as if Bron was fine, so as to not upset both Littlefoot and Shorty with any depressing news.

"Is he hurt?" Shorty's sudden enquiry gave a foreboding silence from Ruby. She did not know if he was even alive, let alone unharmed or even where he had fallen. Esterio may have found him, but this could be a dead body or something worse. She quickly went back to sounding as if Bron was safe.

"I don't know how to know if he's unharmed or if he's not!"

"We must get to him!" Agreeing with Littlefoot and Cera about the earlier plan, Ruby's arrival gave enough time for the two meat eaters to suffer a surprise they did not think would happen. Shorty and Littlefoot whip with their tails at one Fast Biter's ankles, then Cera jump charges into the one in pain knocking him down. Both are surprised, and with Spike's weight pinning down the Fast Biter they felled all the gang could escape by running over him causing more agony as it cries, snapping at Spike making him jump and run too. The other roars in anger, not happy that their alpha will be angered at the failure and charges after them. Once the first Fast Biter rolls and recovers his footing, he charges too. The head start gave the gang enough time to get ahead, but the gap is quickly closed once more. Within a few minutes the gang reach Esterio, charging to his aid as he is pinned into the sand.

"ESTERIO!" Sylvia bellowed, before running ahead and ramming her side into the alpha's leg causing her to lose her balance and the only chance she had in devouring her revengeful meal as the Estesia runs away towards Bron's location leading the gang there. Upon seeing where Bron fell, both Littlefoot and Shorty charge to his position wondering what exactly had happened to him. Joyous to see their appearance, Bron is also on the know about how tight time is right now with the threat. He would greet them only once the threat has been stopped, but after the alpha's stomp and snort when she sees her two mates failed the previous plan, Bron knew their strategy would drastically change.

Esterio leads the alpha towards Bron, the plan simply for the Longneck to trip her up with his neck. Quickly both played out and strategic, the next part is for Esterio to organise the diggers from the fighters now that the youngsters have arrived for the battle plan to strategically change. Esterio's idea is to use the strongest of the gang to help in fighting, while the others dig Bron out from the sand pile. The Fast Biters quickly change their battle plan to keep the adult from being freed, now that they understand he is unable to move and can be an easy meal. The battling youngsters and Esterio quickly realise and stand ahead from Bron so they can protect him, but the alpha makes a break for the others digging out the Longneck knowing her two mates can quite easily handle the children in this new predicament. Upon her appearance from behind the collapsed sand dune, Ducky and Petrie scream before hiding behind Chomper.

"Oh no, no, no!"

"What we do now? She will, eat us!" It is then that Chomper starts a conversation with her in Sharptooth language no one other than the carnivores will understand. A mixture of roars, grunts, growls and snarls are heard while they converse.

"You're in our way! Move!"

"Some puny runt like you! I will not!"

"They have been travelling for two whole days, hoping to find this Longneck of theirs! Two whole days in this godforsaken place we call home!" Chomper pauses. "My friends have all the right to free him from you!"

"This Longneck is our meal! You have no right to steal it from us! His mistake is his servility, and our hunt so he suffers no more! You and your plant eating friends are in our way! Friends with plant eaters means you are no Sharptooth!"

"I am too! Every Sharptooth has their own choice! Now let us free him!" Chomper seemed to be whining in depression.

"Quit your petulant little whining runt!" She swipes Chomper aside with her tail, before going for Bron's kill.

"Ah!" Chomper rolls and crashes into Ruby's embrace.

"You did your best Chomper."

"But!" Chomper did not believe he did anything. "I didn't do anything! Bron may die now because of me! I hate being different!" He begins to sulk, but Shorty charges into the alpha's path to stop her.

"Don't you dare touch Bron! Hrr!"

"Shorty!" Bron was amazed at how quickly Shorty forced himself into danger, but also angered. "This is not the way leaders should be!" Shorty glances in respect, but dares not move from his position. "They accept their fate, their responsibilities. If I am in no position to fight, then so be it!"

"But, Bron." Shorty starts getting upset, not wanting to accept that he may lose Bron this time. Littlefoot lowers his head and looks away, not willing to show his tears at his father's decision. Shorty cowers in fear after the alpha roars at him, snorting as if to say 'So much for bravery.', and simply passes him by to get back to Bron, kicking up a small cloud of sand over him in a manner similar to grinding down a foot. It is then that Chesec appears with his kin atop the sand pile, and a charging herd of adults heading straight for the carnivores from the entrance to the haven. The alpha backs away when the chameleons suddenly appear.

"I believe you are ready, my Seer." Chesec concludes, before the adults are ordered to attack. The kids knowing they did their best, keep clear as they let the adults send the Fast Biters away. The amount of noise and numbers instantly tell the carnivores this round has been lost; the alpha watches her two mates run away in fear, stomping her foot in the sand and roaring in anger at the chameleons staring her down. When at last the herd turn their gazes to her, she backs off and flees in horror to where her mates fled.

"I thank you all for finding me out here children, but you should head for the haven where the Monument resides." He pauses as the adults walk up to him. "They will gladly take you there. I'll arrive shortly, so don't worry." The gang are quickly cheered up and relaxed.

"Okay." Shorty replied, before heading to Littlefoot, Sylvia, Spike, Cera and Esterio. Ruby heads to them with Chomper, Ducky and Petrie, and they all head to the haven with the adults. Esterio decides to stay behind to help dig Bron out, with a few other adults who agree with the aid. Amazed that they are finally near their destination the whole group follow the adults to the location where they came from, staring open-mouthed upon their arrival at the sheer beauty of the strange new land.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** We have now come to the conclusion to this story, next chapter being the last. I hope you enjoyed.


	32. Epilogue: Questions and Farewells

**Epilogue: Questions and Farewells  
**

Entering the unknown haven, Littlefoot and his friends quickly search for Mr. Thicknose. Cera though, also seemed to be searching for something else. Recalling that Chesec disappeared from the Great Valley two days ago, she started searching for him. He of course had made her day before retrieving Shorty became a major hazard and problem to get back; why they left from the grown-ups back at the Great Valley in the first place without telling them. When he appeared in the desert, she wanted to talk to him about everything, but then again he seemed like he did not notice her there at all. _What is all this Seer business anyway? I must find out._ She thought as they all reach Mr. Thicknose casually laying there with his eyes closed.

"Mr., Thicknose?" Littlefoot asked in a calm manner, not wanting to scare or disturb the old Pachyrhinosaurus. There is no reply from him, but they were sure he was still breathing. "Are you awake?" It is then that Chesec manifests beside them, Cera showing a happy grin upon seeing him.

"Please, do not disturb him." He pauses making the gang seem a little irked, Littlefoot looking guilty as he backs away to be with his friends. "He has had a long journey in getting here, as have all the Seers you may not recognise." He directs his gaze to the other old dinosaurs so they could see, most of them recognising Old One who did not seem to be moving much.

"What is wrong with them?" Littlefoot asked in curiosity.

"There is nothing wrong with them. They arrived safely with their escorts, and will not be travelling again. They are our Seers, and the last of their energy in arriving here has come to an end."

"But what are Seers? What are Keepers?" Cera inquired much to everyone else's wonder.

"Seers are teachers of old, giving advice and reason for those who yearn to learn from their experiences and historical purpose. Many aspire to become their successors, but only those ready are able to become one themselves." He turns to Littlefoot, informing him on Bron's choosing. "Your father Littlefoot, is one such character who did not know of his selection; why he has been teaching both you and Shorty on how to become a leader. Souls like him are the ones we choose to fulfil the burden of a Seer, those who we know can become the next in sequence." The explanation is putting much strain on both Littlefoot and Shorty, but they accept what has been decided. Chesec turns to Cera to answer her second question. "Keepers are those who guide and protect others, as Rufos had done for you all to make it here; my kin, and the reason behind the events for this evening." He pauses again as Mr. Thicknose begins to stir from his slumber. "You have all done very well in surviving these two days. I assure you, we had no part in the hazards and threats that you faced on your way here. Those were purely Nature's ways of testing you, and why I must now head away. Farewell." He then disappears against Cera's wishes.

"Wait! Chesec!" Cera bows her head when the chameleon does not reappear, though the breeze and his words were left for them to think over.

"Do stay for the Time of Great Passing? You'll be glad you showed your respect."

"Huh! The Time of Great Passing?" Cera replied in confusion, before they heard Bron coming up behind them. They turn to view him limping in their direction, Littlefoot and Shorty worried if the leg will even heal.

"Dad!"

"Bron!" They both replied in unison.

"I'm fine!"

"You no look fine to me!" Petrie acclaimed.

"I agree Bron! That leg looks badly hurt! It does, it does!" Ducky complied in agreement.

"Nothing that can't heal on its own." He looks to Mr. Thicknose, who slowly stands to his feet looking in his direction with a smile. "But the time of Great Passing is soon here. Please, show your respect to a well known Seer of old. I believe she is one whom most of you know."

"Old One?" Littlefoot asked, seeming to understand who it is Bron is talking about.

"That is right son. The Time of Great Passing is a farewell to the old ones of our world, and the completion to their circle of life. It's what makes us who we are?"

"Bron is correct children." Mr. Thicknose continued. "And soon my time will come to an end too, here in this very haven."

"But..!" Littlefoot quickly went silent once he understood how serious Mr. Thicknose actually had been. With no other words to say, they ready themselves for Old One's passing.

* * *

Old One's last breaths came when the evening arrived, the circle of flowers where she lay swaying in the gentle breeze. She is curled up amidst the caressing embrace of those bowing in respect for the life she has lived, the lengthy silence and the tears on their faces. Even the youngsters could feel the emotion of the scene that surrounds them. Branches were pulled from the trees, leaves fluttering down onto the Longneck where they sadly rest. The branches are then placed evenly over her body, until a mound is all that remain in their eyes.

"To Old One!" A Longneck from her escort had began, then many voices repeating the name in respect. Sylvia lays down in depression upon viewing as witness with her friends. Shorty lays down beside her, resting his head on hers where they both close their eyes. A heartfelt notion that Littlefoot understands all too well. He has not seen Ali since her last visit to the Great Valley, and misses her dearly in hope she will see him again. He lay beside Shorty silently crying before finally falling asleep, Bron comforting the three Longnecks as he curls his neck round them as the grown-ups dissipate from the scene. The rest of the gang also start resting for the new day when they can finally return home, eyes closing while listening to the song of their surroundings.

By the next morning, Bron has to say goodbye to them and what little of a herd he brought with him, as they agree to bring the children back home where they belong. Upon leaving from the haven two adult Spiketails suddenly recognise the young Stegosaurus that travels with them, but they too had to stay behind. There will be a time when they meet the young Spiketail again, and the burden they must carry and force, if ever they are to finally tell him the truth. However hard the farewell has been, they know what is best for him alone to find out. But that is another story.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** The intertwining fate of Spike will soon arrive before you know it. Hope you enjoyed my very first fan fiction of The Land Before Time.


End file.
